Una Historia de Navidad
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Tal vez no hay una época del año que saque lo mejor de los seres humanos que "Navidad"...pero...¿es así con todas las personas?Te invito a leer una historia para éstas épocas decembrinas.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Introducción**

Las frías calles de Londres anunciaban la próxima llegada del invierno y con el "Navidad", Su día favorito y el de su familia. Caminaba con su grueso abrigo beige cargando las compras de la mañana. Se detuvo en un puesto de revistas encontrando una decena de revistas con la modelo de moda "Rei Hino" quien había conquistado las pasarelas de todo el mundo, no pudo evitar tomar una de las revistas donde se encontraba la bella chica ensartada en un vestido de fiesta "Rei Hino, nos cuenta sus secretos y quien es el dueño de su corazón" Rió para sí mismo y dejó la revista en su lugar. No necesitaba leer la revista para saberlo. Pidió al vendedor un par de libros para colorear, el periódico y siguió su camino.

Entró al edificio donde vivía tomando el ascensor que lo conduciría al último piso. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

- Ya vine (anunció)

- ¡Darien!- Lo recibió con un gran abrazo una pequeña de escasos seis años de edad de corta melena negra y ojos violeta- ¿dónde estabas?

- Hotaru. Fui a comprar tus libros para colorear para que entretengas durante el vuelo. - comenta el alto hombre de ojos azules a la niña entregando los libros de colorear- No olvides ponerlo en tu maleta.

- ¡No! - sonrió la pequeña corriendo a su habitación.

- Hotaru. Espera, ¿y Rei?

- En la habitación- contestó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

- ¡Date prisa! El taxi llegará por nosotros en cualquier momento- dijo Darien mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la barra del desayunador y caminaba a su habitación, entró encontrando dos maletas en la puerta y volteó para todos lados buscando a alguien.- Rei. ¿dónde estas?

- Cof. Cof . aquí- contestó la chica que se encontraba debajo de las cobijas- Creo que no iremos a Canadá, amor. Me siento MUY mal.

- ¿en serio? -Dijo el hombre incrédulo.

- No creo soportar un vuelo intercontinental.- comentó ella sacando el termómetro de su brazo- Tengo fiebre, ¿lo ves?

- Mmhhmm- tomó el termómetro- Si…Ya veo. Es terrible. 39.5 °C.

- Amor. Tu sabes lo mucho que yo quería pasar las fiestas decembrinas con tu familia. Cof cof. Pero creo que tendrá que ser otro año…

- Que mal. –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su maletín sacando otro termómetro de lectura instantánea y tomando la temperatura de la chica- si. Lo supuse…Tenemos que cambiar el termómetro, este ya no sirve. – comentó mientras ofrecía su mano a la chica para salir de la cama que se encontraba ensartada en un pants deportivo color purpura- Date prisa o perderemos el vuelo.

- Pero Darien- Hizo un puchero la bella chica- No es justo.

- Amor. Ya lo decidimos, sé que mi madre no es la suegra del año. Pero por favor, es navidad, Debemos pasarla en familia. ¿no crees?

- Si. "nuestra familia" Hotaru, tu y yo.

- Querida… Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. ¿lo olvidaste? Si nos mudábamos a éste departamento del que te enamoraste, iríamos a Canadá con mi familia para navidad.

- Mmhhmm- Bufó la chica yendo hacia el tocador para ponerse labial – No me lo recuerdes. Maldito agente de bienes raíces, lo soborné para que no te lo vendiera y aun así lo hizo.

- Sabía que intentarías algo así, Mi vida- contestó el alto hombre besándola en los labios y caminando hacia la puerta para tomar las maletas- El taxi nos espera, Date prisa o perderemos el vuelo y no querrás viajar en clase turista.

- Maldita sea. "Darien es un buen tipo" Me decían. "El tipo perfecto" comentaban. "Un caballero inglés encantador" lo describían- toma Rei una fotografía que estaba sobre el tocador donde estaban ambos pelinegros abrazados en la playa- si has sabido hacerla, Darien… Si hubiera conocido a tu madre antes me la hubiera pensado dos veces.

La chica suspiró profundamente y resignada tomó sus gafas de sol y su bolso de mano. Para Darien esas vacaciones eran una fecha de unión y armonía, ¿para ella? El infierno en las montañas.

-000-

Una alta chica de cabellera castaña y brillantes ojos verdes caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. Desde él podía verse la señorial torre Eiffel. Su gato persa caminó hacia ella rozando su pierna, ella lo sujetó abrazándolo y acariciando su blanco y brillante pelaje- Bigotes…¿también lo extrañas?- fueron las palabras de la chica a la que un par de fugitivas lágrimas le rodaron por los ojos. Cerró la ventana caminado con su compañero "Bigotes" abrazado hasta la sala para posteriormente dejarse caer en el sofá. A su izquierda una fotografía del día de su boda con aquel hombre que para ella fue hasta hace un par de semanas el amor de su vida. Tomó el cuadro y molesta lo colocó boca abajo. – Traidor- Dijo para sí.

Afuera alguien golpeaba a la puerta. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Posiblemente era "el" de nueva cuenta pidiéndole perdón. de mala gana se puso de pie para ir a la puerta a abrir. Se encontró con Phillip, el portero del edificio que era un hombre anciano y regordete.

- Bonjour, Madame Makoto. Su taxi ha llegado.

- Gracias Phillipe. Estaré fuera una semana. Cuida mucho a Bigotes. ¿quieres?

- Claro que si Madame. Despreocúpese. Bigotes y yo seremos grandes amigos estos días. ¿verdad amiguito?

- Phillipe. Posiblemente venga el señor en éstos días a sacar sus cosas. Por favor, que te entregue la llave de la casa al salir.

- Es una verdadera pena cuando veo a matrimonios tan hermosos como el suyo desintegrarse.

- Así es la vida.-contestó Amargamente Makoto mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- Permítame ayudarla con sus maletas Madame.

- Gracias- contestó la chica mientras salía del departamento acompañada de Philip, cuando estuvieron en la planta baja del edificio, el amable portero colocó las maletas de la chica en la cajuela del Taxi- Philip. Estaré en Canadá con la familia de una amiga. Por si hay alguna emergencia le dejé los números junto al teléfono.

- Entendido Madame.

- Phillip…

- ¿si? No quiero que el señor sepa a donde me he ido. Esto queda entre usted y yo. ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Madame.

Phillip observó al taxi alejarse con Makoto adentro. Era muy triste para él verla marchar así. Él que fue testigo de la hermosa historia de amor entre ella y el ahora "enemigo público número uno". El que fue cómplice y confidente de ambos, él que fue mudo espectador del desarrollo de su relación desde que vio a Makoto salir emocionada en cada cita con aquel hombre hasta, pasando por la noche en que él le entregó el anillo de compromiso hasta ser aquel que vio salir a la hermosa Mademoiselle Kino vestida como una Linda novia para regresar convertida en toda una Madame…

-000-

**Hola amigos y amigas...Sigo por aquí. No he muerto sorprendentemente. Como Navidad es una de mis fechas favoritas del año decidí escribir algo para la ocasión. Es una historia relativamente corta...como un pequeño obsequio por estas fechas que todos amamos.-espero.- Trata de mi sailor favorita- ¿alguien sabe de quien hablo?.- jejejeje. Lo dejaré a su imaginación y como invitada especial la mejor amiga de mi hija...es decir...La makotita. Habrá mas invitados especiales en la historia que irán saliendo a lo largo de ésta...espero terminarla para navidad por que jejejeje aun no la termino, sigo trabajando en ella y espero les guste.**

**Saludos...**


	2. Chapter 2 La familia Spencer

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 2**

**"La familia Spencer"**

El viaje había sido agotador para ella. Una decena de cocteles no habían ayudado mucho para sentirse mejor y menos aún para hacerla sentir menos incómoda con el próximo encuentro con "Mami- Spencer", la mujer más mala, cruel, perversa y desalmada sobre la faz de la tierra, era el mismo demonio que en ésta ocasión había reencarnado en "su suegra".

Después de varias horas de vuelo una mareada Rei bajó del avión casi llevada en peso por Darien que en la otra mano llevaba a la pequeña Hotaru. El caballeroso hombre dejó a la joven chica y a la pequeña sentadas en la sala de espera mientras él iba por las maletas que no eran pocas.

El sabía que si Rei podía tener algún defecto era el no conocer el significado de la frase "Viaje ligero". ¿pero qué más daba? Había aprendido a quererla con sus manías y su carácter fuerte, ¡y peor aun! Si pensaba las cosas fríamente tal vez eran esas manías y arrebatos los que lo habían hecho enamorarse perdidamente de ella aquella tarde de octubre hace tres años…

_Flashback_

_Royal London Hospital tres años atrás:_

_El alto doctor recorría el área de urgencias. Uno de sus compañeros lo había mandado llamar para revisar uno de sus casos. Era raro que él estuviera en sala de urgencias, Dado que un neurocirujano tenía bastantes más cosas que hacer que hacer suturas y enyesar brazos. Pero ese día el trabajo era poco y había decidido darse un respiro para ir por una taza de café._

_Al pasar de regreso por una de las camillas le llamó la atención lo fuerte que lloraba una pequeña de tres años que sangraba por la cabeza. Lo sorprendieron más sus hermosos ojos violeta que lucían aun más brillantes por sus lágrimas. A pesar de no ser su trabajo decidió acercarse a la pequeña que tomaba desesperada la mano de una guapa chica de larga cabellera negra y los mismos enormes ojos de tan peculiar color._

_- ¿ocurre algo? -comentó el._

_- Mi cabeza- Dijo tiernamente la pequeña- me duele._

_- Ohh ya veo- se acercó el doctor revisando la frente de la nena- es una herida bastante más grande de lo común pequeña._

_- Estaba jugando en el parque- interrumpió su acompañante- me descuidé solo un par de segundos cuando Hotaru cayó por la resbaladilla. ¡Soy una tonta!_

_- No se preocupe.- sonrió tiernamente el- ella estará bien. solo necesitamos desinfectar y coser la herida._

_- ¡¿me van a cosed? -Comentó la niña asustada._

_- Si. es necesario pequeña. Yo soy neurocirujano y se de eso. Estas en buenas manos -contestó sonriente Darien sacando los materiales necesarios para curar a la niña._

_- No es necesario doctor. Creo que si es una herida pequeña puede hacerlo una enfermera o cualquier otra persona._

_- ¡No!- intervino la niña- el es un doctod de cabezas. Quiero que él me cure._

_- Hotaru. El doctor debe tener muchas otras cosas que hacer que suturarte. No seas necia._

_- No es ningún problema señora. Puedo hacerme cargo. -Sonrió Darien enhebrando una aguja._

_- ¡las agujas me dan miedo!.-lloró la pequeña._

_- No te asustes. - dijo el doctor de los ojos azules a la niña- No te dolerá_

_- ¿lo pometes?_

_- Lo prometo_

_- Bien - dijo la niña mientras cerraba sus ojos apretando fuertemente la Mano de la joven._

_- Listo. Fuiste una niña muy valiente. Hotaru- comentó Darien sacando un chocolate de su bata- te has ganado un premio._

_- ¡gacias! -Comentó la niña abrazándose a Darien._

_- ¡Hotaru! No es correcto que abraces a desconocidos._

_- Pero eso se soluciona. Soy Darien Spencer._

_- Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe._

_- ¿Lo ve? Y ahora ya somos amigos. Mucho gusto en conocerte Hotaru, espero verte pronto pero no aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Se más cuidadosa y no asustes a tu mami – agregó el guapo doctor dando media vuelta._

_- jajajajaja. ¿escuchaste Rei? cree que edes mi mamá._

_- No creí verme tan vieja hermanita.- rió la chica de cabello largo._

_- ¿hermanas?- regresó Darien sus pasos mirando sorprendido a la chica y a la pequeña- Yo creí que ella y tu…bueno, que ella y usted…_

_- Doctor Spencer. ¿de verdad me veo tan vieja? -Fingió Molestia la guapa chica._

_- No. No. Para nada es que…Bueno…Yo…Yo la vi tan preocupada por la pequeña Hotaru que pensé que era su madre…_

_- Rei es Mi Hedmana Doctod. Y no tiene novio_

_- ¡Hotaru! – La riñó la mujer de ojos amatista mientras se sonrojaba._

_- Gracias por el Dato, Hotaru. ¿saben? Mi turno acaba justo de terminar. ¿me aceptarían una invitación para ir por un Helado?_

_- ¡Si!- gritó la pequeña emocionada._

_- Hotaru. Creo que ya has molestado bastante al Doctor Spencer._

_- No es una molestia y en verdad me honraría que ambas aceptaran mi invitación. Creo que se la debo por mi terrible confusión._

_- Bueno. Tiene razón…Creo que si me la debe. Aceptamos_

_Fin de flash Back._

El alto doctor miraba embelesado a su pareja que arreglaba cariñosamente el cabello de la pequeña Hotaru, cuado ella fue consciente de la atención de la que era objeto sonrió al hombre.

- ¿qué ocurre?.-Dijo ella intrigada.

- Nada, Preciosa. ¿te he dicho cuánto te amo?

- No desde que descendimos del avión.- se cruza de brazos la chica que aun usaba sus gafas de sol- y deberías hacerlo por que debes recordarme a cada instante que demonios hacemos en Quebec a punto de pasar una navidad de terror.

- No será una navidad de terror- comenta Darien ayudando a ponerse de pie a su novia y abrazándola por la cintura- Es una navidad con mi familia que también es tu familia. Además, ¿olvidaste que prometí a Hotaru que iríamos a montar a caballo?

- ¡Montar! – grita emocionada la pequeña saltándole en los brazos a Darien- ¿También asaremos bombones?

- Claro que sí. Princesa. Todo lo que tu quieras.

- ¡Si!

- ¿nos vamos?, el Taxi nos espera.-comenta enternecido por la niña el guapo doctor.

- ¿de regreso a casa?- contesta sonriente la bella chica con las gafas de sol.

- Ja- Ja. Muy graciosa, querida. Date prisa…- dice Darien subiendo a Hotaru al carrito con las maletas caminando hacia la salida.

- Maldición. "Infierno en las montañas", allá vamos.

La bella y delgada chica se puso de pie resignada. Dio un par de pasos caminando con dificultad. Después de todo, tomar más de diez martinis no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

-000-

Después de un par de minutos de viaje, los tres pelinegros llegaron a una hermosa cabaña en medio del bosque. El taxista bajó las maletas y Darien le extendió un par de billetes, cuando de dirigía a subir al carro, Rei lo detuvo tirando de su manga.

- espere…¡No nos deje aquí!

- (el hombre la miró extrañado) ¿disculpe?

- Amor…tranquila- se acerca Darien a abrazar a la chica que miraba suplicante al taxista- No se preocupe. Estamos bien, gracias por todo…

- Bien…- comentó el gordo hombre arrancando el auto para dejar solos a sus pasajeros.

- Y bien..¿qué les parece? ¿no es hermosa?- comenta Darien abrazando a Rei y Hotaru contemplando la enorme cabaña de sus padres…

- Si, Darien. ¡es hermosa!- grita emocionada la niña.

- Lo mismo debieron decir los habitantes de Amitiville al llegar.- bufa Rei cruzándose de brazos.

- Amor. No seas gruñona, la pasaremos bien. Lo prometo.- agrega Darien besando la mejilla de su pequeña novia.

- ¡Miren! El abuelo Endimión está aquí- comenta Hotaru corriendo hacia donde estaban un hombre mayor de cabellera gris que la abraza y levanta el peso y una mujer de ojos azules como el mar y una ondulada cabellera del mismo color sujeta en un peinado alto- Abuelo Endimión llegamos.

- Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué tal su viaje?

- Fantástico. Les hice dibujos.

- Que felicidad pequeña. – voltea el hombre a ver a su hijo y su novia que se han quedado a unos pasos de distancia- Hijo, ¿No van a saludarnos?

- Claro, papá, que gusto ¿recuerdas a Rei? La mujer de mi vida.

- Por supuesto, Hola Hija. Bienvenida. Siéntete como en casa.-Los recibe amable el maduro hombre.

- Gracias.

- Muñequito. ¿no piensas saludar a tu madre? – se queja la madre de Darien.

- Claro que sí. Mamá- se abraza la mujer a su hijo y lo llena de besos.- ¿te acuerdas de Rei? Te la presenté en la boda de…

- Si, si. Claro que si. – dice la mujer abrazando a Rei efusivamente.- querida…¿acaso traes una licorería contigo?

- Solo fueron un par de tragos, Gea.- dice la chica a regañadientes mientras observa a Darien con molestia.

- Este…mamá, papá. ¿podríamos continuar nuestra charla adentro? Está helando aquí.

- Claro. Será lo mejor. Pasen, pasen.- salvó Endimión el momento. Mientras los cinco entraban a la cabaña.

-000-

Viajar en época decembrina no era lo más cuerdo que se pueda hacer. De hecho ella lo detestaba y mucho. Hasta hace unos meses, su concepto de "Feliz navidad" consistía en pasarla en casa, junto a "El" en su hogar, su pequeño pedacito de cielo, como solían llamar ambos a su departamento. Debía confesar que después de conocer a aquel hombre jamás había pensado en cómo serían las navidades sin tenerlo a su lado, ahora lo descubriría.

Ella y Rei eran amigas desde sus años de escuela en Londres, ambas estudiaban en un internado católico. Al egresar, su mejor amiga se quedó en Londres probando suerte en el modelaje mientras ella se marchaba a París a cumplir su sueño de ser una gran chef y justo ahí fue donde conoció a aquél que le cambió la vida para siempre…

Cuando su historia de fantasía terminó un par de semanas atrás buscó a la que era su amiga y confidente para contarle sus penas, como lo hacían siempre desde que eran un par de niñas. Cuándo el tema de las próximas fechas navideñas salió a flote, Rei se negó a que ella la pasara a solas en París, invitándola a pasar esos días con ella y con su familia, y justo ahí estaba en Quebec en una fría noche de invierno, viajando en un taxi , sola…

- Señorita.

- Ehh ¿si?

- Hemos llegado.- comenta el taxista mientras ella sale de sus pensamientos.

- Si…claro…aquí tiene- Dice la chica sacando un billete y pagando al taxista que dio media vuelta arrancando su auto para dejar a Makoto a solas.- y bien… aquí estamos…

Al interior de la cabaña de los Spencer se encontraban sentados en silencio los padres de Darien y las hermanas Hino, el chico al sentir la tensión decidió romper el hielo.

- y dime mamá. ¿cómo vas con tu nuevo libro?

- Bien, querido…aunque me gustaría que pudieras leer el borrador antes de irte a Londres, para que me des tu opinión. Mi libro se llama. "Nuestros Hijos y sus elecciones equivocadas"

- Claro Mamá. Encantado.- contesta apenado el alto hombre evitando mirar a los ojos a su novia.

- Rei, Hija.- comenta Endimión.- ¿cómo te ha ido en tu carrera? El fin de semana te vi en la portada de una revista, no tengo que decir que te veías hermosa .

- Gracias. Me ha ido muy bien señor Endimión. He tenido mucho trabajo afortunadamente, aunque me dí éstos días para pasarla con mi familia.- comenta la chica colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Darien.

- Logré secuestrarla de los reflectores y sus fans. – Agrega el alto joven sonriendo triunfal.

- Hijo. Esas son las consecuencias de estar con una Modelo, si te hubieras casado con una de las chicas debutantes que te presenté créeme que no batallarías con esas cosas.-dice Gea Spencer con un tono ácido en su voz.

- Es verdad, Darien. tal vez con una de ellas no tendrías que "secuestrarla" de nada.- comenta la chica retirando su mano de la pierna del hombre discretamente.

- Mamá. Ninguna de esas debutantes eran la mitad de hermosas ni la mitad de maravillosas que ella.- dice el mientras toma la mano de Rei y la besa.- ni cincuenta debutantes valen la mitad de lo que vale Rei.

- Si tu lo dices…- contesta de mala gana la mujer de cabello azul.

- Mujer. Deja de molestar a nuestros invitados.

- Señora.- llama su sirvienta en el recibidor- La señora Makoto está aquí…-comenta la chica anunciando a la triste mujer de cabello castaño.

- ¡Mako!- Brinca del sillón la chica de cabello negro corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. - ¡qué felicidad verte!

- Amiga- comenta Makoto cuando por fin la deja respirar la pelinegra- casi me asfixias…

- Mako- se pone de pie Darien saludando a la recién llegada- Me da gusto que pudieras venir. Bienvenida.

- Gracias, Darien..

- ¡Mako!- corre la pequeña Hotaru lanzándosele a los brazos a la castaña que la levanta en peso- ¡Hola!

- Hola Hotaru. Qué alegría me da verte.

- Tía Mako . ¿y dónde está mi tío…?

- Hotaru- la arranca Rei de los brazos de su amiga- Se ha hecho tarde, creo que debes ir a dormir.

- ¡Pero, Rei!

- Pero nada. Tú te vas a dormir.-lanza mandona la delgada mujer de ojos violeta.

- Darien- hace un puchero la pequeña buscando el apoyo del hombre a su lado.

- Ya escuchaste a Rei, Princesita- la toma Darien en brazos- contra eso no hay nada que hacer.

- Mmhhmm no es justo.

- Te propongo algo. ¿qué tal si te llevo a dormir y te cuento una historia para que te quedes dormida?.- intenta convencer el alto doctor a la pequeña Hotaru.

- ¿habrá unicornios?

- Si. Habrá unicornios.

- Está bien. Acepto.

- Mamá. Creo que lo mejor será continuar la charla mañana, es tarde y Hotaru debe dormir.

- Está bien hijo. Le diré a Joseph que suba sus maletas. Mandé arreglar cuatro habitaciones, todo está listo.

- ¿cuatro?- cuestiona Darien extrañado.

- Si. Imagino que la niña dormirá en su habitación. Arreglé una habitación para Makoto. Una para ti y otra para tu novia.

- Mamá. Solo tomaremos tres habitaciones. – dice Darien tomando la mano de su novia.- pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Hijo. Somos una familia cristiana con valores y yo no estoy de acuerdo en compartir habitaciones sin estar casados.

- Bueno… Rei y yo tal vez no estamos casados, pero somos una pareja. Lo sabes.

- Pero hijo…

- Darien. tal vez tu mamá tenga razón, será mejor que durmamos separados, es su casa.

- No. eso no está a discusión amor. Además, creo que ya no se cómo dormir sin ti a mi lado…

- Amor…- sonrió la pequeña mujer conmovida.- pero son las reglas de tu madre, creo que lo correcto sería hacerlo así.

- ¿lo ves, hijo?- interviene la madre del doctor.

- Mamá. Ya te lo dije, Rei y yo compartiremos habitación como lo hemos hecho los últimos dos años. Si no estás de acuerdo dime y nos iremos a un hotel.

- Pero hijo…- respira profundamente la mujer de cabello azul- está bien…

- Gracias por tu comprensión. Buenas noches- Dijo el alto hombre llevando en brazos a Hotaru que cabeceaba de estuvieron en el segundo piso Darien se detuvo- amor. ¿quieres que yo acueste a Hotaru en lo que Makoto y tu se ponen al día en sus charlas?

- ¿en serio?

- Si. Claro.

- Por eso te adoro- comenta Rei dando un beso en la mejilla del alto chico.- Ven, Mako. Tenemos mucho de que hablar -comenta la chica jalando a su amiga del abrigo.

- Solo quedamos tu y yo, princesita- Comenta Darien caminando Con Hotaru en brazos hasta la habitación destinada a la niña.

- Darien…

- ¿si?

- ¿por qué tía Mako vino sola a Quebec?

- Pues…por que tu tío tuvo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿y por eso está triste?

- Si pequeña, eso es lo que pone triste a tu tía. – comentó el alto chico notando que Hotaru se Tallaba los ojos- princesita, será mejor que te pongas la pijama o el cansancio te impedirá escuchar mi cuento de hoy.

- Si.

La pequeña entró corriendo al baño de su habitación mientras Darien preparaba la cama de Hotaru, una actividad constante en su agenda.

-000-

A un par de habitaciones, dos amigas sacaban las cosas de las maletas verde olivo para colocarlas en el armario sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que la más pequeña de ellas rompió el silencio.

- ¿cómo te sientes, Mako?

- ¿destrozada?

- Mako.- comentó la chica de ojos violeta a su amiga.- me duele verte así…

- No te preocupes, lo superaré.- sonríe ella amargamente.

- ¿no crees que sería bueno que hablaran? Digo, yo se lo que ambos se quieren…tal vez si tu y…

- No…no menciones ni su nombre, por favor. No quiero escucharlo. Él no merece que yo me ponga así por el…

- Pero, es que…

- No. pero nada. Por favor, no hablemos de él. ¿quieres?

- Si así lo deseas.- comenta la pelinegra tomando las manos de su amiga.- pero cuando quieras hablar de ello sabes que puedes hacerlo. ¿verdad?

- Si. Lo sé…- sonríe la castaña.-oye…que Miedo da mami-Spencer…

- ¡Lo se! Jack el destripador, Charles Manson y Drácula tuvieron una orgía y ella fue el resultado. ¡Me odia!

- Me sorprende que no hagas algo.-comenta Makoto.

- Me conoces. Sabes que se defenderme y sacar las uñas ante cualquier enemigo, pero…

- Pero ella es la madre de Darien…

- Así es… eso me ata de manos y había estado a salvo de ella desde que la conocimos en tu boda y me declaró la guerra. Pero esa maldita sonrisa y ese encanto tan particular de Darien me hicieron caer para venir a la casa del enemigo.

- Amiga, los papás de…bueno. Yo tampoco tuve unos suegros muy agradables. Pero Gea te odia. No creo que fuera "accidental" mandarte postales de navidad con el nombre de las Ex de Darien ¡Dos años seguidos!

- Lo se. Es detestable. Solo espero sobrevivir estos días de terror. No puedo creer que me reservara una habitación para mi sola. ¡sabe que vivimos juntos!

- Creo que dos años no le han sido suficientes para hacerse a la idea.

- Ella preferiría tener a una nuera rubia y tonta.- Bufa la de ojos amatista.

- Creo que puede preferir tener a una vaca Suiza de nuera. Jajaja.

- No es gracioso Makoto.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto la chica de ojos violeta- pero en serio me alegra tenerte aquí. Tu y yo juntas como en nuestros años de escuela.

- Tienes razón, justo lo que me hace falta. – sonrió la joven de ojos verdes.- pero largo de aquí. Te espera un neurocirujano bastante sexy a un par de puertas.

- Tienes razón. Buenas noches Mako, sabes que si ocupas algo…

- Si, si, lo se. Bra, bra. Bra…largo de aquí.

La pequeña modelo salió de la habitación de su amiga caminando hasta la habitación donde aguardaba por ella un alto hombre enfundado en un pantalón de franela y una camisa de resaque.

- hola…guapo-comentó ella recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Señorita. Lo lamento, es usted una mujer hermosa, pero…usted no debería estar aquí.-comentó el seriamente haciendo que ella arqueara su ceja y caminando hacia la cama.

- Ahh,¿no? ¿podría explicarme por qué?

- Por que mi novia está por llegar en cualquier momento a la habitación y es muy celosa…

- ¿en verdad?- comenta ella deshaciéndose de su ropa deportiva y quedándose solo con la ropa interior y la camisa de resaque.- es una lástima…yo quería pasar un…-se sienta en su regazo- momento divertido con usted…

- Bueno. Podríamos guardar el secreto…- dice el aprisionando la cintura de la joven modelo.

- Será mejor que espere a su novia…- rió divertida ella intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito.

- Creo que ya la he encontrado.- comenta el con voz ronca mientras besa su cuello.

- Darien… rompes con la fantasía…debes de seguir el juego.

- Amor…¿cómo quieres que piense teniéndote así? Sobre mi… me es imposible pensar así, eres demasiado sexy.

- Bien. Me has convencido…

La delgada chica aprisionó con sus finos brazos el cuello del guapo hombre mientras el acariciaba sobre la ropa las finas curvas de ella. Definitivamente las caricias de Darien podían hacerla olvidar que estaba pasando la noche en la casa del enemigo, esa noche con los pequeños copos de nieve de testigo, ambos decidieron dejar afuera todas sus preocupaciones dedicándose solo a disfrutarse el uno al otro.

-000-

La mañana era helada debido a la nevada de la noche anterior. Se levantó muy temprano y vistió con sus botas y abrigo para recorrer el lugar.

Nunca antes había estado en Quebec, pero siempre había escuchado decir que era hermoso, así que estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo por sí misma.

Bajó las escaleras dándose cuenta de que Nadie más estaba despierto, salió con cuidado para no hacer ruido.  
>cómo su amiga le había contado, la cabaña estaba en medio de la nada, solo el bosque y nada más. El lugar ideal para estar consigo misma y pensar sobre su futuro, sobre cómo sería la vida "Sin el".<p>

Caminó hacia una pequeña cascada y se sentó sobre una roca a contemplar el paisaje. No tenía palabras para describirlo, la nieve siempre le había encantado, pero había algo en la combinación con el bosque que la maravillaban.

- ¿Makoto?- la llamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con alguien conocido .

- ¡Zafiro! Hola.- se levantó la chica emocionada abrazando a un alto hombre de cabello azul marino y ojos a juego.-¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿olvidas que soy sobrino de tía Gea y tío Endimión? También vine a pasar las fiestas a Quebec

- Claro…claro…que tonta soy. La extraña aquí soy yo…

- Mako. No quise decir eso…lo sabes.- comento el alto chico acariciando su rostro provocando el sonrojo de la alta chica de ojos verdes.- lo lamento, no quise apenarte.

- No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

- Oye Mako. Hace frío, ¿qué te parece si te invito un café? Conozco un lugar aquí cerca que sirve uno muy bueno.-invita el guapo hombre.

- Con tal de no presenciar la guerra entre Gea y Rei, acepto.

- Perfecto, sirve que me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida Mako, no te he visto desde…bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Si. Pero eso te costará un pastelillo con mi café.

- Hecho.

Makoto caminó junto a Zafiro hasta llegar a su auto negro deportivo, ambos se alejaron de la casa de descanso de los Spencer mientras charlaban amenamente, ambos se habían conocido varios años atrás en Le cordon Bleu donde estudiaban para ser grandes chefs.

-000-

Ella abrió sus ojos no muy convencida al notar los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera correr a unos metros, así que se puso la bata y caminó de puntillas hasta el baño de la habitación donde a través de la cortina pudo ver una silueta bastante familiar dándose una ducha, ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta divertida hasta que el chico del otro lado de la cortina se dio cuenta.

- Buenos días preciosa… Lo lamento ¿te desperté?

- No, fue el sol el que me ha cortado el sueño. ¿a qué horas nos dormimos anoche?-Responde ella.

- Querrás decir "hoy" mi cielo. Creí que con el vuelo, y todos los martinis que tomaste en el avión caerías profundamente dormida. Pero me equivoqué.

- ¿acaso es eso un reclamo?- comentó con falsa molestia la joven mujer.

- Para nada mi amor. Es más, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas en la regadera? Después bajaremos a desayunar con mis padres…

- Te propongo algo…te acompaño en la ducha y nos quedamos aquí arriba.-comenta ella mientras deja caer su bata al suelo quedando completamente desnuda.- solitos…

- Mmhhmm… suena interesante- agrega Darien mientras extiende su mano a la pequeña mujer invitándola a entrar.

- ¿verdad?

- (el la jaló suavemente al interior de la regadera mientras aprisionaba su cintura) pero espero convencerte de lo contrario…

- Tendrás que ser muy convincente. Tu madre es aterradora…

-000-

En el interior de una acogedora cafetería una alta y elegante chica de cabello castaño charlaba divertida con un joven de ojos azules. Ambos en compañía de una humeante taza de café.

- Me parece sorprendente encontrarte aquí después de tantos años de no verte, Zafiro, de hecho desde…

- Desde tu boda.- agregó el joven de los ojos azules con notable tristeza.

- Si, es verdad. ¿qué ha sido de ti? Te fuiste de París y no volví a saber de de ti y eso que somos amigos.

- Bueno Makoto, es que… tuve que irme por unos negocios de familia.

- Tus padres son doctores y tu eres chef, ¿qué negocios?

- Bueno, no justamente eso, es que…

- ¿es que qué?

- Es que necesitaba salir de París, esa ciudad no es para mí.

- Creí que adorabas la ciudad Luz, al menos los años que estudiamos en Le cordon Bleu no vi que te molestara.

- Ya te lo dije. Necesitaba cambiar de Aires, pero no hablemos de mi, mejor háblame de ti, ¿quieres?

- Bien. ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿al final pusiste tu cafetería como lo soñabas?

- Si.- sonrió ampliamente la chica de cabello castaño- se que París ya no te agrada, pero tu debes de ir a "Le ciel" a darme tu punto de vista y a comer un par de pastelillos.

- ¿"Le ciel"?

- Si. Fue idea de…de "el" cuando estaba escogiendo un nombre para la cafetería.

- "El" ya ni siquiera le llamas por su nombre.-comento el joven de cabello azul arqueando su ceja- ¿qué pudo haber pasado?

- Pasa lo que pasa en cualquier historia, mi querido amigo. "el" se revolcó con otra.

- Pero…¿cómo?

- Como lo escuchas, Mi príncipe se convirtió en Sapo. Se acabó el encanto y heme aquí. Pasando las fiestas en Quebec por que ni siquiera tengo familia.

- Mako- Comenta Zafiro apretando la mano de la chica de ojos verdes.-Tu si tienes una familia. Tienes a Rei, tu hermana, a Hotaru que es como tu sobrina y a mí…

- Zaf...- Sonrió enternecida ella.- Gracias, en verdad.

- No agradezcas, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos. ¿ya olvidaste quién iba a tu departamento a sacar los ratones cuando recién te mudaste?

- Tu. Obviamente…

- ¿y quién cambiaba los focos de tu sala cuándo se fundían?

- Tu. Mi súper héroe claro está.-contestó Makoto colgándose del brazo del alto chico.

- Bueno. Ahora tu súper héroe te llevará de regreso a la cabaña de los tíos antes de que piensen que te he secuestrado. Aunque si por mí fuera podría llevarte a recorrer Quebec, soy un magnífico guía de turistas.

- Creo que tendrá que ser después, Zaf. Tienes razón, todos deben estar preocupados. Pero después puedes mostrarme todo el país si quieres.

- Bien. Vámonos

Makoto y Zafiro subieron al auto negro del joven, por un segundo ambos se sintieron como en sus viejos años de escuela cuándo eran los cómplices y confidentes inseparables.

-000-

En el comedor de la cabaña Spencer se encontraban Gea y su esposo Endimión comiendo en silencio, la guapa mujer rompió el momento comentando a su esposo.

- Es tarde y no se dignan a bajar.

- Querida, hicieron un viaje muy largo. Seguro están durmiendo aun.

- No creo que su desvelo se deba justamente al viaje tan largo. Tu también escuchaste sus ruidos hasta la habitación- Bufa molesta la mujer de cabello azul.

- Pero Gea. Son jóvenes. Es normal a su edad, ¿ya olvidaste cómo sobrevivíamos a los fríos inviernos de Londres sin calefacción cuando éramos jóvenes?

- No es igual.

- Buenos días- Interrumpió la discusión Darien quien besó la frente de su madre y se sentó a la mesa- Lamento la tardanza.

- Hijo. ¿dónde están Tu novia y la pequeña Hotaru?-Pregunta Endimión.

- Rei está preparando a Hotaru para bajar a desayunar. Vendrá en cualquier momento.

- Darien. Hijo- Lo llamó Gea- De verdad. ¿no crees que son "demasiado equipaje" para ti?

- ¿cómo dices madre?- pregunta extrañado el joven de cabellera azabache.

- Hijo. Eres guapo, joven, tienes tu carrera, ganas bastante bien. ¿por qué estar con una persona que trae a una niña a cuestas? Eso es cargar con responsabilidades ajenas. Tu estás para criar a tus propios hijos, no a la familia de tu novia. Además hijo. ¿una modelo? ¡eres un Spencer por dios! ¡mejor búscate una prostituta! Al menos es un poco menos conocida su historia.

- Mamá.- Respira profundamente el joven de ojos azules.- En primera, Hotaru no es un bulto que llevemos a cuestas, es la hermana menor de Rei. De sobra sabes las razones por las cuales vive con nosotros y para mi no es un estorbo, la adoro. Segundo, Rei no es una prostituta, es modelo y si lo fuera igual la amaría. Tercero no puedo conseguir a "nadie mejor" por que ella es el amor de mi vida y cuarto y para que estés más tranquila, Rei y yo hemos hablado y cualquier día de éstos les damos la sorpresa de que van a ser abuelos.

- ¿en verdad, Hijo?- Pregunta sonriente Endimión.

- Si papá. Rei no estaba muy convencida pero al final estuvimos de acuerdo. Nos amamos y creo que es un buen momento.

- Pues creo que no es buena idea que arruines tu vida de esa forma hijo. Es nuestra responsabilidad que la descendencia la tengamos con personas dignas de transmitir nuestro legado.

- Rei es la mujer adecuada Madre, créeme.

- Buenos días- Interrumpió la conversación la joven mujer de larga cabellera negra ensartada en unos jeans y un abrigo rojo a juego con sus botas y su boina que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Hotaru que iba ataviada en un vestido de estambre rosa fiusha con unas mallas en rosa pastel .- Lamentamos la tardanza.

- No importa mi vida- Dice Darien tras ponerse de pie para acomodar la silla de su pareja y ayudar a Hotaru a sentarse a su lado- Siempre vale la pena la espera.

- Rei. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho- comenta Molesta la madre de Darien- llevamos reglas estrictas sobre los horarios. Como ves, hemos comenzado a Desayunar.

- Querida. Por favor, son las vacaciones de los chicos. Se un poco más flexible.

- Desconocía dichas reglas, Gea- Contesta Rei en tono serio mientras observa a Darien con mirada recriminante.

- Pero si hay algún problema con que bajáramos tarde podemos ir a desayunar a otro lugar, Madre. No queremos incomodarte.

- No Hijo. Está bien. Solo que sabes lo mucho que detesto la impuntualidad, Sabes que lo considero una falta de respeto a los demás comensales.

- Bueno, Dicho esto. Mejor cuéntenos.- Interrumpe Endimión tratando de romper la tensión en la mesa- ¿qué tal su nuevo departamento? Darien contó que hace poco se mudaron.

- Es hermoso, Señor Spencer. Tenemos una vista privilegiada y es muy espacioso.

- Y es que si queremos agrandar la familia necesitamos un hogar más espacioso.- Comenta el pelinegro tomando la mano de su novia- ¿no es así, mi vida? Además, con un departamento más grande podrán visitarnos cuando lo deseen.- después de Pronunciar éstas palabras Darien sintió las afiladas uñas de su novia enterrarse entre sus dedos- auch. Amor…me lastimas.

- ¿en verdad?- Comenta la joven de ojos violeta fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¡ya llegamos!- se escucha una voz masculina desde la sala, un par de segundos después aparece por la puerta un joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules acompañado de una chica rubia con un moño rojo en su cabellera- Familia, ¿es que no les da gusto verme?

- ¡Hijo!- Se pone de pie Gea corriendo a abrazar al delgado joven.- Bienvenido.

- Gracias madre. Te presento a Mina Ahino. Mi novia.

- ¿La misma Mina Ahino que aparece en las revistas del Jet Set famosa por sus escándalos?- Dice con el rostro desencajado la mujer de pelo azul.

- ¡La misma!, Seiya, no me dijiste que también en Canadá soy famosa. ¡que gusto!

- Mis hijos no se reconocen por su buen gusto.- Bufa Gea tomando de nuevo asiento.

- No le hagas caso a mamá- Interviene Darien levantándose de su lugar para saludar a su hermano- Hoy no ha tomado sus pastillas para la menopausia y está de pésimo humor.

- Hermano, ¡cuántos años sin verte! – Abraza Seiya al alto doctor- A ella no tienes que presentármela. Tú eres Rei Hino, la hermosa modelo y dueña del corazón del bobo de mi hermano, en verdad eres mas hermosa en persona.

- Ey. Cuidado con tus comentarios Seiya. Soy demasiado celoso.

- Es verdad- interviene Hotaru levantándose- Darien se encela hasta del jardinero jijiji.

- ¡Hotaru. Eso no es cierto!- Bufa Darien ruborizándose.

- Es cierto amor.- interviene Rei- Eres demasiado celoso. Mucho gusto Seiya. Mina, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- abraza la delgada chica a la rubia.

- ¿pero cómo?- Dice Seiya sorprendido- ¿se conocen?

- Si amor.- contesta Mina- En una fiesta hace un par de años en Mónaco. ¡qué fiesta más loca! ¿verdad Rei?

- ¿por qué fue una fiesta loca?- Pregunta Darien intrigado.

- Éste…Pues…-Busca una escusa creíble la pequeña mujer pelinegra- Fue hace mucho tiempo amor ya ni lo recuerdo. Pero Mina, Seiya, siéntense. Seguro mueren de hambre.¿no?

- Yo si.- contesta Mina sentándose a la mesa y tomando algo de jugo. Darien tomó un par de Hot-cakes para servirlos a Hotaru. Él tomó otros más para sí y sirvió algo de fruta picada a su novia.

- ¿y dónde está Makoto?-Pregunto Darien.

- No lo se. – contestó la chica de ojos amatista- Debió salir a caminar por que fui a tocar su puerta para bajar a desayunar y ya no estaba.

- Le sentará bien el aire fresco.- contesta Darien- Una buena caminata siempre ayuda a pensar.

- Tienes razón. Le hará bien.

- Buenos días- se escucha una voz masculina en la puerta del comedor, apareciendo en la puerta la alta chica de cabello castaño recogido en una alta coleta y un joven de cabellera azul marino.

- Zafiro. Primo, lo saluda Seiya levantándose- ¿a qué horas llegaste?

- Hace poco. Pero era muy temprano así que decidí hacer tiempo para llegar a una hora más apropiada.- contesta el recién llegado.

- Hijo, por favor, siéntense. – comenta Endimión- coman algo.

- Gracias tío. Pero Makoto y yo acabamos de tomar un café y comer un par de panquecillos.

- ¿En el bosque?- Preguntó Divertida Mina.

- No. claro que no.- contesta Makoto- fuimos a la ciudad a una cafetería.- No cambias Mina.

- ¡claro que sí! Ahora tengo un tatuaje nuevo. Luego te lo muestro.

- ¿tatuaje?- interviene Gea Horrorizada.

- Así que fueron a la ciudad sin invitarnos- comenta con falsa molestia la joven de ojos amatista.

- Pero no hay problema. Mi hermano llegará en un par de horas, podemos ir a la ciudad a recorrerla en lo que llega la hora para ir por él al aeropuerto. ¿qué opinas?

- Suena interesante- contesta Rei- Iré a cambiarme. Ven Mako, tu vienes conmigo arriba. Amor, ¿te puedes asegurar de que Hotaru termine su desayuno?

- Claro que si mi vida.- comenta Darien tras besar suavemente los labios de su novia y verla desaparecer a través de la puerta.- Así que Diamante también viene.

- Si. ¿puedes creerlo? Se dio tiempo de venir.- Contesta Zafiro tras sentarse y servirse un poco de café.

- Que raro, no es justamente un "hombre de familia"

- Tal vez no tanto como tú, Querido primo.- ríe el joven de cabello azul tras voltear a ver cómo Darien servía un poco más de jugo al vaso de Hotaru.

- Pues yo si soy feliz . –contesta Darien acariciando el cabello de la niña a su lado- y no cambio mi vida por nada ni por nadie.

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**aqui les dejo un cachito más de mi historia de Navidad.¡ Voy super atrasadísima! Pero juro hecharle ganas para terminarla pronto ya que aun no se calientan las cosas. **

**¿saben? No se si algunos de ustedes lo recuerden, pero cuando yo era peque, habia una serie llamada "Dinosaurios" de Disney y el dinosaurio tenia una suegra terrorífica que se llamaba "" era una mujer terrible que le hacia la vida de cuadritos al pobre dinosaurio Earl y casi casi veo en ella a la mamá de nuestro Darien aunque tengo la esperanza de hacerla entender a la canija que nadie mejor que Reicita para su bebé ¿no lo creen?**

**Saludos**

**p.d. Aun faltan un par más de personajes por aparecer ;)**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	3. Chapter 3 Eres tu

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 3**

**Eres tu**

En el centro comercial Rei y Makoto se encontraban revisando la ropa en los percheros mientras Darien recorría las jugueterías con Hotaru un par de pisos abajo.

- Makoto.

- ¿si?- contestó la castaña.

- …-La pelinegra no emitía sonido alguno pero observaba a su alta amiga analizando su rostro.

- ¿qué? ¿por qué me ves así? ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Mmhhmm. Estás muy a la defensiva, amiga- Ríe Rei caminando hacia otro lugar de la boutique.

- Dilo- la alcanza Makoto- Dí lo que quieras decir. Lo veo en tus ojos.

- Nada…solo…Solo que. Te vi muy sonriente ahora que has vuelto a ver a Zafiro.

- ¡claro que no!, Bueno, si. Pero no de la forma en que crees. ¡Mal pensada!

- ¿yo?- ríe la joven de ojos violeta- ¿ yo malpensada? ¡Claro que no amiga!

- No voy a negarte que ver a Zaf de nuevo me hizo muy feliz. Recuerda que el fue un gran amigo.

- Tu sabes que para él nunca fuiste solo "una amiga"

- Lo se. Pero…No hay espacio en mi corazón para el amor ahora. Tu sabes que mi corazón está destrozado.

- Mako…

- Pero bueno, No he venido a Quebec a llorar, ni a estar triste. Vine a pasar las fiestas con mi mejor amiga y la monstruosa familia de su novio.

- Son aterradores. ¿verdad?.- comentó Rei a su alta amiga.

- Si. En verdad sí, pero la más aterradora de todos es Mami- Spencer.

- Uyy. Que miedo. Hiciste que se me erizara la piel.

- Te creo.-Dijo entre Risas la castaña.

- Ven. Vamos al área de lencería, quiero comprarle un regalo a Darien.

- ¿en Lencería?- Pregunta intrigada la castaña.

- Bueno…Necesito algo especial para su regalo de "noche buena".-corrigió Rei.

- Oh. Ya veo. Vamos.

Makoto y Lita recorrieron divertida el departamento de lencería y corsetería buscando el conjunto ideal.

Dos pisos abajo. Darien caminaba con Hotaru tomada de la mano por una inmensa juguetería donde había infinidad de muñecas, peluches y demás juguetes.

- Darien.

- ¿si? Dime Princesita.

- ¿así es la Juguetería de Santa?

- (Darien miró enternecido a la pequeña que miraba embelesada los juguetes) Yo imagino que si Princesa. Incluso tal vez más grande.

- ¿más grande?.-repitió sorprendida la pequeña abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

- Si. Recuerda que hay muchos niños en el mundo Hotaru.

- Waw. Increíble.- La niña caminó embobada hacia un aparador donde se encontraba una hermosa Muñeca de cabello negro y ojos violeta, muy parecida a ella.

- ¿te gusta, Hotaru?- Pregunta sonriente Darien notando la felicidad de la niña.

- Si. ¿crees que si se la pido a Santa para Navidad me la regale?

- Nunca te había visto tan atraída hacia un juguete como ahora, pequeña.-se agacha Darien hasta quedar al nivel de la niña.

- Es que es hermosa. ¿no lo crees?

- Si Hotaru. Es muy bonita la muñeca.

- Seguro así será Mi sobrinito cuando nazca. ¿verdad Darien?- Sonríe Hotaru al joven doctor.

- ¿por eso te gusta tanto?

- Si. Quiero practicar para el día en que mi sobrinito nazca. Para cambiarle los pañales y darle su mamila.

- Bueno. Entonces necesitarás practicar mucho Hotaru. Tendremos que llevárnosla desde ahora.

- ¿de verdad?- Dice la niña con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Claro que sí. – contesta Darien caminando con Hotaru hasta el área de cajas- Ahora. Vamos a buscar a Rei, seguro tengo muchas bolsas que cargar.

- Si.- La niña miró pensativa al alto hombre.

- ¿qué pasa, nena?- Pregunta intrigado el doctor.

- Darien.

- ¿si?

- ¿qué le pedirás a Santa? ¿lo que tu le quieres pedir a santa está en ésta juguetería también?

- No pequeñita. – Sonríe Darien- Lo que yo le quiero pedirle a santa no lo venden en ninguna tienda.

- ¿en ninguna?

- No. en ninguna.

Darien pagó la muñeca de la niña y caminó con Hotaru hasta el lugar donde se encontraban su novia y su "cuñada".

Sabía que entre Rei y Makoto había un gran lazo de hermandad que iba mucho más allá de la sangre y que necesitaban tiempo para platicar de tantas cosas que les habían pasado en los últimos meses.

-000-

Esa tarde, Zafiro se disculpo al no poder pasar a recoger al centro comercial a sus amigos, pero argumentó que el vuelo de su hermano se había retrazado y tardaría un poco más de lo esperado. Por lo que tomaron un taxi de regreso a la cabaña Spencer, cuando estuvieron ahí Darien cargaba la docena de bolsos hasta la puerta de la cabaña donde aun escuchaba los regaños de su novia.

- Pero quedamos que "Santa" le traería los regalos de Navidad éste año a Hotaru, Darien. ¿cómo se te ocurre comprarle una muñeca un par de días antes de navidad?

- Amor. No me riñas, por favor. La vi tan emocionada por la muñeca que no pude evitarlo.

- Malcrías mucho a Hotaru- se cruza de brazos la pequeña mujer.

- Rei- Interviene Makoto- No es para tanto, es solo una muñeca, además, seguro Santa le traerá algún otro regalo a Hotaru, es una niña muy buena. ¿no es así?

- Si. Así es. Rei, no regañes a Darien.- Dice preocupada la pequeña- Por favor.

- Si amor. No me regañes, por favor- imita el alto doctor la cara de la pequeña.

- Tres contra una. Que injustos- Comenta la pequeña Mujer entrando a la Cabaña.

- Mamá. Papá, Hemos regresado.

- ¡Hijo!-Sonríe Gea deteniendo a su hijo en el recibidor- que bueno que llegas. Tenemos visita. Ven.- Lo jala de la chaqueta dejando a Rei, Makoto y Hotaru solas.

- Creo que quiso decir "vengan"- comenta Resignada la joven de cabello negro entrando a la sala donde se acababa de poner de pie un alto joven Rubio de ojos azules al ver llegar a las tres chicas.- O por dios.

- Buenas Tardes…-Saluda inclinándose el visitante.

- A…Andrew…- Comentó sorprendida la alta pelicastaña.

- ¿qué hace Andrew Aquí?- Pregunta la chica de ojos violeta acercándose a Darien.- ¿Lo invitaste?

- Bueno…es que yo…-se detiene Darien a buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Tal vez le comenté que Makoto pasaría las fiestas con nosotros aquí, amor.

- Es mi culpa Rei. – interviene Andrew- Yo le supliqué que me invitara.

- Bueno- Comenta Gea- ¿y cuál es el Problema? Andrew Hansford es amigo de la familia y no necesita invitación para pasar las fiestas aquí. Como ya te dije antes, Hijo. Eres bienvenido en ésta casa como lo has sido desde pequeño. Además, si tu esposa está aquí tu debes estar a su lado.

- Gracias Gea.- contesta apenado el chico Rubio.

- Disfrute su estancia aquí, Señor Hansford..- Comenta Irónica Makoto dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras para desaparecer a la vista de todos.

- Espero, Darien. Que estés consciente de lo que acabas de provocar y que claro. Esta noche le harás compañía al Señor Hansford.-Comenta Rei molesta para subir las escaleras de prisa.

- ¿Lo ves hijo? Una señorita que hubieras conocido en un baile de Debutantes no te haría semejantes escenitas. Pero nunca le haces caso a tu madre.

- Mamá. Por favor, ahora no.- contesta Darien incómodo.

- Hotaru- Habla Endimión que se caracterizaba por ser un hombre bastante callado- ¿te gustaría comer algo? Tenemos galletas y puedo pedir que te preparen cocoa caliente.

- ¡si! Me encantaría Abuelo Endimión.

- Bien- Se pone de pie extendiendo su mano a la pequeña- Vamos a la cocina. Gea, querida, ve por Seiya y Mina, tal vez quieran algo de cocoa.

- Pero- Comenta inconforme la mujer de ojos azules.

- Por favor.

- Bien.

Los padres de Darien salen de la sala dejando a solas a los dos viejos amigos de la infancia que se miraban incómodos.

- Lamento haberte causado problemas con Rei. Amigo.

- Despreocúpate. Si se ha molestado bastante, pero se que terminará por perdonarme algún día de estos.

- Que pena.- comenta el Rubio.

- No. Está bien. Tu consigue el perdón de Makoto y te aseguro que Rei me perdonará y hasta me lo agradecerá de alguna forma, Sabes que para ella Tu esposa es su familia.

- Lo se. Y créeme. Aprovecharé ésta oportunidad que me has brindado al máximo para conseguir su perdón.

- Eso espero amigo.

-000-

Escaleras arriba, Makoto se encuentra furiosa y saca una de las maletas del closet para empezar a colocar la ropa dentro de ella. Un par de segundos después su mejor amiga aparece por la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Makoto!. ¿qué haces?

- ¿no es claro? Me voy. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ése maldito infeliz.

- Mako. Estás loca. Es temporada alta. No conseguirás boletos a ningún lugar hasta después de las fiestas. Lo investigué cuando supe que vendríamos a visitar a "mami-Spencer". No hagas locuras.

- No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Andrew. Lo sabes.

- ¿y le darás el gusto de arruinar tus vacaciones?

- ¿cómo?

- Si consiguieras irte.¿qué harías? ¿Pasar Navidad sola con "el señor bigotes"?Andrew no merece que hagas eso por el.

- Escuchaste a tu suegra. Andrew es bienvenido aquí.

- Por favor, Mako. Demuéstrale que no logró quebrarte. Que no te dolió perderlo.

- Pero si fue así. Tu lo sabes.

- Si. Lo se. ¿Pero crees que si traicionó tu confianza merece una sola de tus lágrimas?

- No. No las merece.

- Así es. No las merece. Y no vas a dejar caer una más de ellas por el- comenta la chica de ojos violeta secando las traicioneras lágrimas de los ojos de Makoto.-¿entendido?

- Si. Tienes razón.

- Divirtámonos como en los viejos tiempos. ¿qué te parece?

- Que tienes razón- Sonrió la joven de ojos verdes.

Minutos después de ver tranquila a su amiga, la joven de cabellera negra salió de la habitación de Makoto, en el pasillo se encontró de frente con un alto hombre de rubia cabellera y ojos celeste.

- Andrew.-comentó la joven con molestia mal disimulada.

- Hola Rei.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que desees.

- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- Vine por Makoto…vine para conseguir su perdón.

- Qué cínico eres- Comentó ella tras dar la espalda a Andrew y caminar hasta su habitación.

- Rei-llamó el Rubio haciendo detener el camino de la pequeña mujer- Aunque no lo creas. Makoto es el amor de mi vida…

La chica soltó una risa incrédula y entró a la habitación dejando a solas a Andrew en el pasillo. El caminó hasta la habitación de donde vio salir a Rei, la cuál supuso que era la habitación de su esposa, tocó la puerta y después de escuchar una suave voz diciendo- adelante- abrió la puerta suavemente y entró a la habitación encontrándose a su alta y guapa esposa ataviada en un pantalón de pijama rosa pastel y una fina blusa sin mangas a juego.

- Andrew, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo ella tras apresurarse a ponerse la bata de pijama.

- Mako. Te he visto con mucho menos ropa que eso. – Ríe divertido Andrew- ¿lo has olvidado?

- Quisiera haberlo olvidado.- Bufa ella Terminando de amarrarse la bata- ¿a qué has venido?

- Solo…a decir buenas noches.

- Pues ya lo hiciste- Camina Makoto empujando a Andrew- Ahora sal de aquí. ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca!

- Mako- sujetó el rubio las muñecas de la chica aprisionándola contra la pared, ella respiraba entrecortadamente al sentir el cálido aliento de Andrew cerca de ella- Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. Lo puedo sentir… Lo puedo oler…tu sigues siendo mía…

- ¿de verdad lo sientes así?- comentó suavemente Makoto al oído de su esposo.

- Si…-contestó él mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

- A…Andrew…

- Dime, Mi amor…

Makoto dio una fuerte patada a la entrepierna del alto rubio logrando con esto que él cayera de rodillas al suelo perdiendo el aliento mientras ella corría lejos de el hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas a intentar "interpretar" lo que mi cuerpo quiere.

- Pero…

- Sal de aquí.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme. Makoto Hansford.

- Soy Makoto Kino.

- ¡aun eres mi esposa!

- No lo soy más desde el momento en que te revolcaste con esa mujer.

- Mako de eso es de lo que necesito que hablemos. Por favor, escúchame…

- Sal de aquí si no quieres que grite.

- No. Está bien…me voy, pero en algún momento tendrás que hablar conmigo…

El alto rubio salió de la habitación con un gran gesto de tristeza. Makoto al verlo salir cerró la puerta con molestia, al saberse sola no pudo mantener más su máscara de dureza y se dejó caer al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

-000-

A unos metros de ahí en una habitación se encontraba tendido sobre la cama revisando algunas cosas en su computadora portátil un guapo joven de cabello negro. Levantó la mirada sonriente al ver entrar a una pequeña mujer de larga cabellera negra, el hizo a un lado su computadora para dedicar su completa atención a la bella mujer que lo observaba molesta desde la puerta.

- Hola amor…¿te he dicho que luces muy sexy con esa cara de enojada?

- ¿qué haces aquí? Hablaba muy en serio cuando te dije que acompañarías a Dormir a Andrew.-Caminó ella hacia el costado de la cama para tirar del brazo del blanco chico intentando en vano sacarlo de ella.

- Amor…-tiró el de la mano de su novia haciéndola caer sobre su regazo y aprisionando su cintura.- No te enojes conmigo.

- Sabes que detesto que me ocultes cosas…-contesta ella haciendo un puchero.

- Lo se… Pero sabía que si te decía no ibas a estar de acuerdo.

- Justo por eso debiste haberme dicho, Darien.

- Amor. –Dice el guapo hombre acariciando la mejilla carmesí de su pareja.- No me riñas. Por favor, créeme que no lo hice por causarle un mal momento a Makoto. Pero creo que las cosas pasaron muy abruptamente entre ellos.

- Pues si pero…

- Pero nada amor. Tu sabes lo mucho que se aman. Además, dime romántico pero…Si tu y yo llegáramos a tener algún problema, que espero que jamás pase. Y llegáramos a separarnos por una u otra cosa. Me encantaría que algún alma caritativa fuera nuestro cupido para permitirnos arreglar nuestras diferencias.

- Darien- dijo enternecida la bella mujer de blanca piel de marfil y ojos amatista- No eres romántico. Eres cursi. Demasiado cursi.

- Ahh. ¿crees que amarte mucho sea cursi?- Comenta con falsa molestia el guapo hombre tumbando de espaldas a la pequeña mujer sobre la cama y colocándose entre sus piernas.

- Tal vez un poco…si…-contestó ella retándolo.

- Rei…Rei…creo que no tomas en serio mis sentimientos- comenta él deslizando sus labios por el cuello y la clavícula de su pareja, sintiendo estremecerse su piel al contacto.- eres una mujer mala- comenta el mientras desabotona su blusa y deja al descubierto su pecho que revelaba un fino sujetador color violeta- tendré que hacerte entender lo mucho que te amo.-Agrega el mientras besa su plano abdomen escuchando los frágiles gemidos tras cada beso. –Lo mucho que me importas…

Ella desabotonó su camisa con ansiedad mientras el notaba la lujuria reflejada en sus pupilas violeta. Las pequeñas manos de Rei recorrieron el duro torso de Darien, Ella deslizo sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón de él, abriéndolo con maestría el pantalón. La pequeña chica aprovechó la sorpresa en las pupilas azules de Darien para incorporarse y tumbarlo sobre la cama quedando ella sobre él.

- Oh Doctor Spencer. – comenta ella en tono sensual- ¿en verdad le importo tanto?

- ¿lo dudas?- agrega el mientras jala la cintura de ella, recostándola sobre su ancho torso- Eres mi vida, Rei Hino… jamás lo dudes…

- Te amo.- contesta ella sonriéndole tiernamente.

- ¿sabes?

- ¿qué?

- Se que así es. Me lo demuestras todos los días, Pero… Me encanta que me lo digas.

- Lamento no ser tan expresiva…como quisieras.- contesta ella agachando la mirada.

- Eres justo como quiero que seas, mi amor. Eres perfecta.- dice él besando la frente de ella recostándola a su lado en la cama pero sin liberar de su prisión la pequeña cintura de su amada.

- ¿aun siendo alguien con "demasiado equipaje"?

- Escuchaste a mi madre…

- Si…

- Y creo que también escuchaste mi respuesta. ¿no es así?

- Si. Pero…

- Pero nada. No hagas caso de los comentarios de mi madre. ¿quieres?- comenta el elevando la barbilla de su ninfa para perderse en sus enormes ojos violeta.-¿en qué estábamos?

- En que voy a ir a darle las buenas noches a Hotaru.-contesta ella incorporándose de la cama y deshaciéndose de su ropa para colocarse el camisón negro ante el anonadado hombre sobre su cama.

- ¿es tan necesario que vallas ahora?- Dice el levantándose de la cama para sujetar por la espalda a la delgada chica y besar su cuello.

- Sabes que si. Ya que "alguien" acostumbró a Hotaru a leerle historias antes de dormir, sino no logra cerrar un ojo.

- Eso me suena a regaño.- comentó burlón el alto hombre mientras se colocaba el pantalón de franela negro y su playera gris.

- Sabes que no- contesta ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello del alto doctor.- me gusta que seas tan bueno con ella y conmigo.

- Eso es por que son mi familia. Mi vida.- contesta el atrayendo su cintura hacia el y besándola suavemente.

- Darien…Rei…-se escucha la suave voz de Hotaru asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- contesta Darien soltando de sus cadenas el frágil cuerpo de su amada.

- Hace frío. ¿podemos dormir con ustedes?

- ¿podemos?- Dice Rei extrañada.

- Si. Risa y yo- contesta la pequeña abrazando su muñeca

- Claro que si- Expresa la pequeña mujer entrando en la cama e invitando a la niña a alcanzarla.- Pueden quedarse.

- ¡si!- corre emocionada la pequeña a meterse debajo de los edredones y a abrazarse a su hermana.

- ¿y hay espacio para mi?-Comenta Darien cruzándose de brazos fingiendo preocupación.

- Eso depende- contestó coqueta la mujer de cabello largo.- ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?

- ¿pagar?- Pregunta extrañado el alto hombre. ¿cuál es el precio?

- ¿Qué pides, Hotaru?

- Mmhhmm…Yo quiero que me cuente otra vez el cuento de "la princesa y el doctor".

- Hotaru.- se queja Rei- Has escuchado ese cuento cientos de veces.

- Pero me encanta escucharlo.

- Además. Darien la cuenta muy mal, siempre pone "al guapo doctor" como un galán de telenovela. Y créeme, no lo es tanto.

- Ahh. ¿no lo es tanto?- finge indignación el alto hombre. ¿tu que dices, Hotaru? ¿es guapo el doctor de nuestro cuento?

- Pues…no tanto…jijiji.

- Así que ambas se alían contra mí. Dos contra uno, eso es injusto señoritas.

- Eso es por que somos Más listas y bonitas. ¿verdad. Hotaru?- Dice la delgada mujer.

- Si- contestó sonriendo la pequeña.

- Muy bien, Señoritas, Nadie se burla así de Darien Spencer- comenta el alto hombre para lanzarse inmediatamente sobre la cama y comenzar a hacer cosquillas a ambas chicas.

- ¡me rindo! ¡me rindo!- comenta la niña muerta de risa.

- ¿y tu, amor?- comenta el alto hombre tras dejar de hacer cosquillas a Hotaru y enfocarse en la victima que se negaba a rendirse.

- Me rindo…yo también me rindo.-comentó ella resignada.

- Excelente. – comenta el hombre de cabello negro tumbándose sobre la cama.

- Quiero escuchar el cuento de "la princesa y el doctor"

- Bien. Pero solo una vez y solo ese cuento, Hotaru. Después te quedarás dormida. ¿prometido?

- Prometido.

- Pero amor. A mi también me encanta escuchar como cuentas esa historia. Sobre todo cuando hablas de la hermosa chica que llega a sala de urgencias con su hermanita.

- Está bien… Siempre termino haciendo lo que ustedes quieren. "érase una vez…"

Darien contó a la pequeña su "historia" favorita una vez más. La niña observaba fascinada como el joven de ojos azules contaba con lujo de detalles la historia de amor que tanto le gustaba escuchar. De cuando en cuando el joven hacía voces imitando a los diferentes personajes de su historia, no tenia idea por qué, pero la pequeña niña podía escuchar esa historia cientos de veces sin cansarse, para su sorpresa en ésta ocasión la mujer de ojos amatista lucía igual o más interesada que la misma Hotaru.

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**aquí les dejo el capítulo 3, espero les esté gustando chicas. Sigo algo atorada con el final :'( pero espero tenerles pronto este fic :) **

**Hikaru:  
>amiga. espero te guste éste capítulo, vamos lento pero seguro y ese Dariencito es un sol :)<strong>

**Made:**

**Ya apareció el Andrew :o. Si te pudiste dar cuenta tiene ojos Azules y no fue error es regalo para la Made que tenga los ojitos azules azules y medidas europeas ;) el Andrew va decidido a recuperar a su Makotita. ¿lo conseguirá?**

**lector silencioso:**

**Manifiestate!**

**Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorpresas

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sorpresas**

En el comedor de la cabaña Spencer un alto hombre de ojos azules y cabellera cana se encuentra tomando una taza de café mientras lee el periódico. Por las escaleras aparece un joven bastante parecido a el.

- Darien. Hijo. Buenos días. Has madrugado.

- Padre, buenos días. Si, la verdad es que quiero prepararles el desayuno a Rei y a Hotaru.

- Me alegra. – contesta el alto hombre dando un sorbo más a su café.

- ¿y mamá?- pregunta intrigado el joven.

- Fue a la tienda para comprar las cosas de la cena de Navidad. La conoces, sabes lo obsesiva que puede llegar a ser.

- Lo se…- comenta el guapo joven mientras sirve algo de jugo en unos vasos y coloca pan en el tostador.- Padre…

- ¿si?. Dime Darien…¿qué ocurre?

- Quiero…no…Necesito tener una charla contigo.

- Suena importante. ¿de que se trata?.-comenta intrigado el mayor de los dos hombres.

- ¿recuerdas aquella vez hace muchos años en Londres cuándo me hablaste del día en que eligiera a la mujer de mi vida, con la que quisiera sentar cabeza?

- Si. Lo recuerdo… ¿Qué hay con eso?

- La he encontrado.-Contesta el hombre encarando las pupilas azules de su padre.

- Ya veo- Respira profundamente Endimión antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su café.- Rei es una gran chica, muy bella también. Pero… ¿estas seguro que es la mujer adecuada?

- Definitivamente.- Contesta con una seguridad temeraria.

- Entonces…Creo que es momento de entregarte algo…- dice con una leve sonrisa el hombre mayor- Acompáñame al estudio. ¿quieres?

- Claro…

-000-

A la orilla del congelado lago afuera de la cabaña de los Spencer se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño ataviada en un grueso abrigo color rosa palo. Sentada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte parecía pensar en todo y nada a la vez.

- Mi reino por tus pensamientos.- Interrumpió su concentración una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- ¡Zafiro!- Sonrió la joven de los ojos verdes invitando a sentarse a su lado al alto hombre y se le recargó en el hombro como buscando su protección- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Te conozco, pequeña. –contestó el- Pude escuchar anoche como discutías con Andrew. Imaginé que no pasaste una buena noche y también supuse que al amanecer buscarías un lugar para pensar. Cuando te busqué en tu habitación y no te encontré supuse que Sabiendo cuanto te gusta la naturaleza, estarías aquí.

- Que bien me conoces.- respondió la chica con un tono de tristeza.

- Te afecta mucho que Andrew esté aquí. ¿verdad?

- A ti no puedo engañarte, Amigo. Me destroza el alma verlo, tenerlo tan cerca…

- Mako… ¿sabes? Creo que Hansford es un estúpido; el estúpido más grande del mundo por haberte perdido. Si tu fueras mi mujer, jamás te hubiera fallado…

- Zaf…Gracias por tus palabras. Que mal que el no hubiera pensado como tú.

- Mako…-La llamó con voz temblorosa el joven de ojos azules.

- ¿si?

- Yo quería decirte que…

- Ahh.- Los interrumpió la voz molesta de un hombre- ¡ahora entiendo por que no quieres saber más de mi, Makoto!

- ¡Andrew!- Dijo sorprendida Makoto- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscándote Para hablar contigo. Pero veo que estás "Muy ocupada".- contestó con un tono bastante molesto el rubio.

- Pues sí- contestó la alta chica poniéndose de pie para afrontar a su esposo- Como puedes ver estoy MUY OCUPADA ¿y sabes algo? Siempre estaré muy ocupada para ti. ¡Así que lárgate!

- ¡No voy a largarme! Me vas a escuchar, Makoto Hansford

- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a escucharte jamás! ¡Lárgate!

- Ya la escuchaste Andrew. – Interviene Zafiro- Es mejor que te vallas.

- Tu no te metas, Zafiro; que si no he dicho nada de tu presencia es por que eres primo de mi mejor amigo. Que si otro fuera el caso te aseguro que…

- Me aseguras, qué. Andrew. ¿acaso me darías una paliza? Quisiera verlo- Lo reta el joven de cabello azul.

- ¿crees que no podría?-Lo toma Andrew de la solapa de su saco atrayéndolo haca el.

- Me gustaría verlo. Hansford. No uses mi parentesco de pretexto. No te creo lo suficientemente hombre para darme "esa paliza" que te estas imaginando.

- ¿eso crees?

- ¡Basta!- Interrumpe Makoto- Zafiro, por favor. No te comprometas, no quiero que tengas problemas con los Spencer por culpa de Andrew.

- Pero Makoto…

- Por favor… No lo hagas…-suplicó la chica.

- Está bien.-Dijo resignado el peliazul.

- ¿podrías esperarme adentro?- comenta en tono serio Makoto al joven de cabello azul marino.

- Si…claro…Pero no estaré lejos. Si necesitas ayuda solo llámame. ¿quieres?- comenta en tono protector el alto joven.

- Si. Lo prometo.- contesta Makoto viendo alejarse a su amigo y quedándose a solas con Andrew.

- ¿es acaso por ese maldito infeliz que te niegas a darme una segunda oportunidad? – expresa furioso con las pupilas inyectadas de sangre el correcto Andrew Hansford.

- ¿y si así fuera? ¡a ti qué te importa!- lo reta Makoto acercando su rostro al suyo.- Tu me perdiste hace mucho tiempo Andrew. No tienes cara para reclamarme nada. ¡lo sabes! Además. Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida con quien YO quiera, gracias a ti soy una mujer libre.

- ¡eres mi esposa!

- No. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ya no lo soy. Además…si tu pudiste fallar a nuestros votos, yo puedo hacer lo mismo "mi vida" Y Zafiro no es tan mala opción para hacerlo.-Reta ella.

- No lo harías- Comenta molesto el alto rubio sujetando de ambos hombros a la delgada chica.

- ¿quieres apostar?- contesta ella con una mirada malévola en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿de verdad te gusta tanto Zafiro?

- Ya te lo dije…Es un hombre atractivo.- Dijo Makoto sabiendo el daño que causaba en Andrew.

- Puedes intentarlo si así lo deseas.- Responde Andrew con un tono amargo en sus palabras.- Pero puedo asegurarte algo.

- ¿ y qué es?- Responde Makoto acercando su rostro al de Andrew mirándolo retadoramente.

- Que ni con el ni con nadie sentirás esto.

Andrew tomó del talle a la frágil mujer ante el presionándola contra su fuerte torso y la besó apasionadamente, con furia, con ternura. Con pasión y con delicadeza. Makoto se resistió en un primer momento, pero al sentir el cálido aliento de Andrew a unos cuantos milímetros de ella, su voluntad flaqueó y sus piernas temblaron. Si no fuera por que esos fuertes brazos la sujetaban con fuerza tal vez no hubiera podido mantenerse en pie. lentamente sus delgados brazos se aferraron al cuello de Andrew. Milímetro a milímetro, Makoto cedió a los brazos de su guapo esposo y correspondió con la misma pasión al beso de aquel hombre que le era tan irresistible.

Cuando Makoto fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba apartó con todas sus fuerzas al alto rubio dándole una senda bofetada.

- Ya te lo dije antes, Andrew. ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!- explota la pelicastaña alejándose del rubio.

- ¡No puedes negar que aun me amas, Makoto!- Grita Andrew viendo como se alejaba del lago su aun esposa para entrar corriendo a la casa de la familia Spencer. A pesar de sentir el dolor en su mejilla el saber que Makoto aun se estremecía bajo sus brazos le daba esperanzas.

-000-

Al interior de la cabaña Spencer Zafiro observaba desde la sala al discusión acalorada que tenían Andrew y Makoto. Una voz femenina a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de su concentración.

- Zaf. ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?

- ¡Mina! Me has asustado. – Voltea asustado el peliazul encontrándose con Minako y Seiya que recién bajaban las escaleras.- Seiya. Primo. Regálale una pulsera con cascabeles a tu novia. ¡me ha sacado el susto de mi vida!

- Eso es seguro por que estabas haciendo algo indebido. Querido primo.- se burla Seiya.

- Claro que no. Me he quedado preocupado por Makoto. Está afuera discutiendo con la basura rubia de Andrew Hansford.

- Esa "basura rubia" como lo llamas resulta ser el esposo de Makoto, querido primo. No lo olvides.- se ríe Seiya notando el coraje del joven.

- Osito- se cuelga Mina del brazo de Seiya- creo que Zafiro suena más como un enamorado celoso que como un amigo preocupado. ¿no crees?

- ¡Mina, qué cosas dices!- Se escusa el peli azul- claro que no. Makoto y yo solo somos amigos.

- Si claro. Ahora resulta.- contesta incrédula la rubia.

- Zafiro- Entra corriendo Makoto a la sala y abrazándose de su alto amigo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el- Necesito salir de aquí. Sácame de aquí por favor.

- Pero Mako…- contesta preocupado el peli azul.

- Bueno- Interrumpe Seiya- Le prometí a Mina que iríamos a la ciudad. ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros?

- Si. Necesitamos comprar más crema batida y lubricante. – contesta Mina sonriente.- vengan con nosotros. ¡será divertido!

- Lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí. – contesta desesperada Makoto.

- Bien. Entonces vamos.- contesta Zafiro y los cuatro salen de casa en el auto rojo de Seiya.

-000-

Cuando ella bajó, la cocina se encontraba totalmente vacía. Le pareció extraño no encontrar ahí a Darien o a "Mami-Spencer". Pudo observar una bandeja con algo para desayunar, tres platos para ser exacta. Supuso que fue Darien quien hizo eso pero "algo" le impidió terminar su cometido. Así que tomó algo de fruta y la picó en pequeños trozos. Sacó algo de mermelada y tomó un poco de pan tostado para acomodarlo sobre los pequeños Platos, Hotaru bajaría en un par de minutos así que lo mejor sería desayunar los tres juntos. Caminó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de hermosa que siempre.- La llamó una conocida voz.

- Diamante. – contestó ella dando media vuelta- ¡Me has asustado!

- ¿tan feo te parezco?- comentó el hombre de cabello blanco acercándose a Rei.

- Claro que no es eso…es que no te esperaba.

- Ya veo.

- ¿llegaste hace mucho?

- Anoche. Los vuelos son un asco. Mi avión se retrazó varias horas; cuando llegamos todos ustedes estaban ya dormidos.

- Me pareció extraño que Zafiro no llegara a cenar. Pero me da gusto verte, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi?

- El mismo tiempo que tienes con mi aburrido primo. Tu saca la cuenta.-Lanzó el alto hombre haciendo que Rei desviara su mirada, era bien cierto que tres años atrás, antes de conocer a Darien, Rei llegó a salir un par de veces con Diamante, pero jamás hubo esa "chispa", por lo que dejaron las cosas por la paz. Cuando Darien apareció y le robó el corazón pareció molestarle bastante a Diamante por que dejó de buscarla totalmente.

- Es cierto. Casi lo olvidaba.

- Yo no. Han sido tres años sin saber de ti. así que dime. ¿ya te aburrió mi insípido Primo? Por que yo sigo estando disponible solo para ti.

- Diamante…-Contestó Rei sintiéndose incómoda y dando la espalda al chico fingiendo buscar algo en la alacena- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías, sabes que yo cambiaría mi vida de Play Boy por alguien tan especial como tu…- la encaró de nueva cuenta el hombre de cabello blanco.

- Te agradezco, pero yo…

- No creo que mi Novia esté interesada en una copia teniendo en casa al original.- interrumpe Darien desde la puerta mirando con coraje mal contenido a su primo.

- Darien. Amor.- Corrió Rei a abrazar al alto hombre de cabellera Negra y besando fugazmente sus labios.- No te vi en la cama al despertar, ¿dónde estabas?

- Con mi padre, Mi cielo. Lamento haberte preocupado. Quería sorprenderte con el desayuno.

- No importa. Lo importante es que estás bien. Terminé de arreglar el desayuno, ¿te parece si desayunamos en la cocina? El comedor de tus padres es aterrador.

- No es "aterrador" Mi cielo.- corrige Darien- Es "enorme", que es diferente.

- Para mí es igual. ¿en qué pensaban tus padres cuándo eligieron algo tan grande?.-comenta ella.

- En que quieren tener ese "enorme" comedor lleno de sus tres hijos y su decena de nietos para navidad.

- Entonces tus hermanos tienen "mucha tarea" pendiente mi vida.-Ríe la pelinegra.

- Podemos ayudarles con eso. ¿no crees?- contesta en tono pícaro el alto doctor sujetando la pequeña cintura de Rei- cuatro o cinco lugares más que aportemos creo que ayudarían para que la mesa no estuviera tan sola.

- No es gracioso, Darien.

- Pero sería divertido.- comenta él besando lentamente los labios de la pequeña mujer prisionera entre sus brazos.

- Cof, cof- tose Diamante rompiendo la escena de la pareja frente a el.- ¿interrumpo?

- La verdad, si.- gruñe Darien mirando con coraje a su primo.

- Amor, no seas grosero.-Lo riñe su novia.

- Lo lamento. Mi vida. ¿por qué no vas por Hotaru? Yo terminaré de montar la mesa.- comenta Darien acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña mujer ante el.

- Pero…- El la mira con unos ojos suplicantes a los que ella no logra debatir nada más.- está bien, pero no olvides mi jugo de naranja. ¿quieres?

- Te estará esperando, junto conmigo.-Comenta sonriente el alto doctor mientras ve salir de la cocina a su pequeña pareja, Puede observar a su primo dejar su taza sobre el fregadero para caminar fuera de la cocina.- Diamante…

- Dime, Primo.

- Por ésta ocasión seré amable y cortés.- dice en tono serio el guapo doctor,- pero la próxima vez que te vea tan inconvenientemente cerca de mi novia o haciéndole ese tipo de comentarios. Olvidaré nuestros lazos familiares y me comportaré como el hombre celoso que soy. ¿entendido?

- Primo, Primo. No seas tan aprensivo. Era solo una bromita.

- ¿entendido?- Volvió a preguntar en tono más que Serio el alto doctor.

- Si. Entendido…- Comenta desviando la mirada el hombre de cabello blanco.

- Perfecto.

- ¡Darien!- grita corriendo a abrazarle la pequeña Hotaru.

- Buenos días, Princesita.

- ¿dónde estabas? No te encontrábamos en la mañana- lo regaña la pequeña niña.

- Lo lamento, pequeña. Es que quise prepararles el desayuno. Pero se me hizo tarde.

- ¿me preparaste Hot-cakes?- pregunta la niña a Darien.

- No. Eso desayunaste ayer, y sabes que no puedes comer tanta azúcar tan a menudo.

- Mmhhmm. No es justo.- se queja la pequeña.

- No reniegues y ven a desayunar.- comenta la delgada mujer indicando su lugar a la niña que obedece sin chistar.- Diamante, ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

- Yo…-Diamante voltea a ver a su primo que lo mira con molestia sin decir una palabra.-te agradezco. Pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre. Mejor iré a dormir un poco más. Estoy algo cansado. Con permiso…- Diamante Sale de la cocina dejando a solas a su primo con su familia.

- ¿ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?- Pregunta intrigada la mujer de larga cabellera negra tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

- Nada importante mi cielo. Anden, desayunen que terminando saldremos a la nieve.

- ¡Yupi!- Comenta la pequeña niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿qué haremos?

- Lo que tu quieras pequeña.- contesta Darien en tono complaciente- Iremos a dar un paseo y podemos hacer muñecos de nieve si te parece.

- ¡si!- grita emocionada la niña.

- Pero tienes que terminar tu desayuno. Sino no saldrás.- La reta su hermana.

- Pero Rei…-se cruza de brazos la niña.

- Sin peros…

- Pero. Darien…- Se escuda la niña.

- Escuchaste a Rei. Si no terminas no iremos a ningún lado.

- No es justo.-Contesta la niña haciendo una rabieta y cruzándose de brazos.

-000-

Makoto, Zafiro, Mina y Seiya recorrían el centro histórico de Québec, las chicas observaban sorprendidas las enormes paredes de piedra y sus calles adoquinadas. La sorpresa en las chicas no podía dejar de notarse en sus rostros.

- ¿te gusta la ciudad, amor?- Pregunta divertido Seiya al notar la expresión casi infantil en su rubia novia.

- Si. Es hermosa. El hotel Chateau Frontenac se ve divino- Responde Mina- ¿por qué no nos quedamos mejor ahí que con tu madre? En el hotel nos dejarían mentas sobre la cama. Tu madre creo que deja pequeñas dosis de Antrax en las almohadas.

- Mina. No exageres, mamá no haría eso.-Rie Seiya- Tal vez algo de veneno para ratas si.

- Yo si creo capaz a tía Gea de poner Antrax en las almohadas de las chicas.- confiesa Zafiro.

- Shh. Calla- Lo riñe el joven de larga cabellera negra- No me ayudes tanto.

- En verdad que la ciudad es muy bella- Interviene Makoto- ¿creen que podamos quedarnos el resto del día aquí?

- Ay si. – Agrega Mina emocionada- Vamos a Basse Ville a comer algo y de compras, he escuchado que hay cosas magníficas ahí. ¿podemos? ¡Di que si Bombóncito!

- ¿qué dices Zaf?- cuestiona Seiya- ¿tendrás tiempo?

- Claro. Siempre tendré tiempo para pasarlo con mis seres queridos.

- No se diga más entonces. Nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día. Solo le avisaré a mamá para que no se preocupe por nosotros.

- Gracias Seiya. Te lo agradezco en verdad.- comentó Makoto aliviada.

- No hay de qué.

-000-

En la terraza de la cabaña Spencer se encontraba una delgada mujer de cabellera azul Observaba minuciosamente como un joven construía un muñeco de nieve con una pequeña niña mientras una mujer con botas y abrigo negro los grababa divertida con una cámara de video.

- ¿qué haces querida?- La llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿ehh?- voltea saliendo de su abstracción la guapa y madura mujer.- Nada importante, querido. Solo observaba el paisaje.

- Es lindo. ¿no?- comenta Endimión dándose cuenta de lo que en realidad observaba su esposa- Es linda la familia que ha formado nuestro hijo. ¿no lo crees?

- Eso no es una familia, Endimión. Nuestro hijo debería estar con una mujer menos complicada que ella.

- Yo puedo ver que esa "mujer complicada" lo hace muy feliz, querida.¿acaso no lo ves?- Señala el alto hombre enternecido observando como su hijo es atacado por múltiples bolas de nieve por parte de Hotaru y la pequeña mujer de cabellera negra.

- Las madres siempre sabemos esas cosas y créeme, ella no es el tipo de mujer que le conviene a nuestro hijo.

- Por favor Gea, respeta las decisiones de nuestro hijo. Tal vez Rei no sea una heredera como lo desearías. Pero creo que es una buena chica, creo que Darien ha elegido bien.

- No solo es el, Endimión. También Seiya. ¿viste a la chica que ha traído? Esa chica ha llevado una vida bastante escandalosa.

- Si. Pero no veo que sea una mala chica tampoco. Déjalos decidir a ellos ya son adultos.

- ¿y qué? ¿Solo por que son adultos los voy a dejar lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas? Estas loco. De nuestros tres hijos la única cuerda fue nuestra hija.

- Mujer. Por favor…-la llama Endimión.

- Es verdad. la única que utiliza su valioso cerebro es ella. tus hijos son demasiado tontos o tienen el cerebro entre las piernas. Solo ven un par de faldas y se vuelven locos.

- Creo que estás exagerando.

- No. No lo creo así y tarde o temprano todos me darán la razón.

Comenta con un gesto de amargura mientras observa como su hijo corretea divertido tras Hotaru y la pequeña mujer como represalia tras el ataque con bolas de nieve.

-000-

En la cabaña Spence se encontraban sentados al calor de la chimenea Darien leyéndole una historia a Hotaru mientras, en otro de los sillones se encontraba Endimión Spencer y su esposa Gea leyendo el periódico.

- Entonces el guapo príncipe trepó a la torre del castillo para encontrarse con su amada princesa. Achú- contaba Darien entre estornudos.

- Hijo. Deberías de tomar algo para ese resfriado.-Comenta Endimión levantando por dos segundos la vista de su periódico.

- Estoy bien papá. Achú.-contesta el alto hombre.

- Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si no te hubieras pasado jugando con la nieve por tanto tiempo.-acusa Gea cortante.

- Darien. ¿te enfermaste por nuestra culpa?- dice Hotaru preocupada.

- Claro que no pequeña. Achúu. No es nada. Ya verás como mañana amanezco bien. Y madre por favor, no asustes a Hotaru.

- ¿alguien pidió chocolate caliente?- Aparece Rei en el marco de la sala con varias tazas de espumoso chocolate caliente.- No teman. No lo preparé yo.

- Yo quiero. – corre Hotaru hasta la mesa ratona para tomar una de las tazas.

- Con cuidado.- La reta su hermana.-y para el enfermito.- toma ella una de las tazas acercándola al alto doctor que se encontraba envuelto en una frazada y se sienta en el brazo del sillón.

- Gracias, Mi vida.-Contesta Darien mientras toma la taza y besa la mejilla de su pareja.-No se que haría sin ti.

- Para empezar no enfermarte a consecuencia de una "guerra de nieve".-comenta ácidamente Gea.

- Mamá. ¿de qué hemos hablado?

- Pero es cierto, Hijo. Tu no estarías enfermo si no hubieras estado jugando bajo la nieve con este frío.

- Creo que Darien ya no es un niño y puede tomar sus decisiones por sí mismo. ¿no lo cree?- Bufa La mujer de cabello negro enfrentando sus pupilas violeta con las azules de Gea.

- A últimas fechas no confío en la cordura de mi hijo. Tu sabes, Rei. No ha tomado buenas decisiones.- contesta Gea en tono retador.

- ¿acaso te refieres a mí, Gea?- comenta la pequeña Mujer poniéndose de pie frente a su suegra.

- ¿tú que crees, Rei?- responde la mujer de cabello azul enfrentándose a la chica.

- Ya llegamos, Familia.-Se escucha el grito de la voz de Seiya e inmediatamente aparecen detrás de él, Mina, Zafiro y Makoto.- Hermano, Luces fatal.

- Cállate, Seiya- Bufa Darien desde el sillón.-Achuu

- ¿cómo les fue?- Pregunta Endimión volteando a ver a los recién llegados.

- Muy bien suegrito. – comenta Mina- hemos comprado muchas, muchas cosas. Y debería de verlas. ¡Son geniales!- Comenta Mina intentando abrir una de sus bolsas de compras.

- ¡No!- Comenta Seiya Apenado.- No es necesario amor. Les mostrarás luego.

- Ay que aburrido eres, Seiya.-se queja Mina.

- También conocimos un poco de la ciudad.- Interrumpe Makoto.- En verdad que Québec es hermosa.

- Lo es.- Sonríe Endimión.- Cuando me retiré de ejercer mi carrera, Gea y yo viajamos por muchos lugares, buscamos un lugar hermoso para pasar el resto de nuestra vida, así llegamos a Québec.- Comenta el hombre mientras toma la mano de su esposa que cambia totalmente su expresión facial con el comentario de Endimión.

- Es una ciudad para disfrutarla con el ser amado.- añade Zafiro mientras voltea a ver a Makoto que solo desvía su mirada.

- ¿y Andrew?-Pregunta Intrigada Mina al ver que el alto rubio no se encuentra en la sala.

- Salió- contesta Darien.- Dijo que necesitaba despejarse y comprar algunas cosas, seguro llegará un poco más tarde.

- Seguro habrá ido a conseguir alguna conquista.-Deja Escapar sin darse cuenta Makoto de sus labios.

- ¿acaso son celos los que se escuchan de tu voz, Mako?.- Ríe Mina consiguiendo un sonrojo de su amiga.

- No. ¡claro que no!

- ¿y Diamante?- Pregunta Zafiro mientras busca por todos lados.

- Fue por tu prima al aeropuerto. Le pedí de favor que lo hiciera. Mi hija es una chica muy lista. Pero el viajar no es precisamente algo que le agrade mucho. Sobre todo con la cantidad inmensa de maletas con las que viaja.

- Y que lo digas. Mamá -Agrega Seiya.- Mi hermana viaja con tanto equipaje que sería mas conveniente rentar su propio avión.

- No puede ser tanto así. Osito.- Ríe Mina.- No exageres.

- Claro que si, Linda. Si juntamos tus maletas, con las de Rei, con las de Makoto y las multiplicamos por dos…¡Solo es la tercera parte de su equipaje!

- Que exagerado, Seiya.- contesta Rei entre risas.

- No. Se que mi hermano es exagerado mi vida. Pero en esta ocasión tiene toda la razón.-agrega Darien.

- Muero por conocerla.-Comenta Rei abrazándose a su pareja.- No se por que no la he conocido aun.

- Ella se la pasa en Viena, Mi vida. Y eso cuando está en casa por que generalmente es una "ciudadana del mundo".

- Y he preparado una cena especial para recibir a mi princesa.- Comenta orgullosa Gea Spencer.

- Entonces será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos.- comenta Makoto.- No queremos que nos conozca en estas fachas.

- Tienes razón.- expresa Rei Caminando dos pasos escaleras arriba.

- Ey.- tira de su cintura Darien atrayéndola hacia el.- Tu no necesitas arreglarte nada más, Mi vida.

- Amor. He escuchado que las cuñadas son igual o más celosas que las suegras. No me arriesgaré.- contesta la pequeña mujer librándose de su abrazo y subiendo junto con Makoto y Mina. Mientras Seiya y Darien cruzan miradas extrañados.

- ¿ustedes no subirán a cambiarse, chicos?- cuestiona Gea.

- Para nada madre. Creo que nuestra hermana nos ha visto en peores fachas que esto.- contesta divertido Seiya mientras le arrebata su taza de chocolate caliente a Darien y se deja caer sobre el sofá.

- ¡Oye, eso es mío!

- Era. Además. con lo resfriado que luces, dudo que puedas disfrutarlo, hermano.

- Abusivo.

-000-

Makoto se encontraba ante el enorme espejo del baño su habitación observando su reflejo ante ella, el golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de su abstracción.- adelante- dijo ella volviendo a sus pensamientos, hasta que una chica de larga cabellera negra ataviada en un vestido color violeta a juego con sus hermosos ojos la observaba desde la puerta del baño.

- Mako. ¿estás bien?

- Si. Claro. ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Por que te conozco.- Camina la mujer de cabello negro hasta quedar frente a su amiga.- Es por Andrew. ¿verdad?

- Si…

- ¿de verdad crees que se fue a buscar aventuras?

- No lo se…después de lo que me hizo creo que no lo conozco de todo.- contesta la alta chica agachando su mirada.- hace un par de semanas te hubiera dicho de forma determinante que no. Pero ahora…

- ¿sabes? Aun no me la creo, no entiendo como Andrew fue capaz de estar con otra. Se veía tan enamorado y te ve con esos ojos que…No lo se.

- Pues fue capaz- contesta Makoto con seriedad.

- Mako…- Comenta la mujer de ojos violeta con voz dudosa

- ¿qué?

- A ti te pasa algo más. Aparte de la infidelidad de Andrew, ¿qué es?

- ¿a…a mi?- responde Makoto con voz temblorosa- No…nada…

- Si.- dice con más seguridad la pequeña mujer enfrentando su mirada con los ojos color jade de Makoto- si te pasa algo. ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada…en serio

- No. Makoto. Tu y yo crecimos juntas, ¿lo olvidas? Nos contábamos nuestros secretos, nuestros sueños y temores…¿por qué no me dices que ocurre?

- Es que…- Makoto agachó la mirada tras respirar profundamente- Tengo un retrazo…- contesta tímidamente la mujer mostrando a su amiga una bolsa de farmacia con varios test de embarazo.

- ¿qué?...- Responde la pequeña mujer abriendo de par en par sus orbes amatista- ¿qué tanto?

- Tres semanas…

- Makoto…eso es mucho tiempo, puede ser…tenemos que salir de dudas.

- Lo se. Pero tengo miedo.

- Mako. Si estás, lo estás y no hay mucho que puedas cambiar.

- Pero. ¿y si sí estoy? Es que…un hijo cambiaría muchas cosas..

- Lo se. Pero tienes que descubrirlo. Tienes que salir de dudas.- dice la pequeña mujer entregando una de las cajas a la alta chica.- anda.

- Rei…¿me harías un favor?- expresa tímidamente la castaña.

- Claro. El que quieras.- Responde sonriente la pelinegra.

- Hazte un test también. Por favor…

- ¿qué? Estas loca. ¿y yo por qué? ¡La que tiene un retrazo eres tu. No yo!.

- Por favor.

- Mako. No lo creo necesario. Yo no tengo dudas, no lo estoy así que no seas cobarde.

- Rei. por favor- dice suplicante la alta chica- ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el internado? Hacíamos todo juntas. ¿recuerdas ese verano en Ibiza?

- Oh. No…ahí va Ibiza.

- Si. Tú querías hacerte un piercing en el ombligo ¿y quién se hizo uno igual solo para darte valor?

- Tu…

- Así es. ¿y recuerdas aquella vez que querías verte con aquél chico de Oxford que tu padre no quería que vieras? ¿quién te sirvió de celestina?

- Eso no es justo. ¡A ti te gustaba su amigo!

- Si. Pero eso fue después. ¿y recuerdas aquella vez que morías por ir a un concierto de esa banda de Rock que ni siquiera recuerdo como se llaman? ¿quién se brincó las rejas del colegio junto contigo y pagó los tres meses limpiando los baños de la escuela de castigo por ello?

- Ay. Está bien. Dame la maldita caja.- Gruñó la pelinegra arrebatándole uno de los muchos test- Pero te advierto que ya no podrás usar esas excusas para obligarme a hacer cosas.

- No importa. Tengo veinte más en el cajón.- contesta triunfal la castaña.

Ambas chicas hicieron sus pruebas y daban de vueltas en la habitación esperando que pasara el tiempo adecuado para ver el resultado cuando escucharon la voz de Mina llamándolas afuera.

- Rei. Makoto. ¿están ahí?

- De prisa. Tapa los test- Se apresuró Rei a lanzar una toalla de manos sobre los test de embarazo.- Mina no debe verlas.

- Pero es nuestra amiga también.

- Lo se. Pero no sabe guardar secretos y no querrás que le cuente a todos allá abajo que sospechas estar embarazada.

- No. claro que no.

- Chicas- entra Mina emocionada a la habitación de Makoto- Dense prisa. Todos nos esperan allá abajo.

- En un segundo.- contesta Makoto.

- No, no. No. Nada de en un segundo. Vamos- comenta Mina empujando a las dos chicas fuera de la habitación sin que estas pudieran decir mucho.

-000-

En la sala de la cabaña Spencer, Seiya y Darien aun Discutían por la taza de chocolate que ahora estaba de nuevo entre las manos de Darien.

- No seas egoísta. Comparte, hermano.- Lo llama Seiya.

- Claro que no. Tu no me hubieras dado del tuyo.- Responde Darien Dando un nuevo Sorbo a su taza.

- Chicos.- Los llama su madre- No discutan por una boba taza de chocolate. Y les pediré que dejen de comportarse como unos niños cuando llegue su hermana.

- Por favor, mamá- Gruñe Seiya.- nuestra hermana sabe perfectamente como somos. ¿por qué habríamos de comportarnos diferente?

- (Darien observó el rostro de su madre)- Por que No viene sola. Tonto.¿no es así madre?- Pregunta el joven de ojos azules observando el nerviosismo de su madre.

- Pues es que…

- ¿con quién viene?- Pregunta Seiya bastante interesado.- así que…¿traerá un novio? Valla. ¡Increíble! La hija predilecta traerá a su primer novio formal, que interesante.

- No me habías dicho nada antes, Gea. ¿de quién se trata?.-Pregunta intrigado Endimión.

- Solo me dijo que era su alma gemela y que quiere que todos le conozcamos.- Responde Gea Mientras limpia un bigote de espuma con una servilleta en la boca de su hijo de larga cabellera.

- Será interesante conocer al imbécil.- Lanza al Aire Seiya.

- No uses ese lenguaje bajo mi techo.- Lo reprende su madre.

- Madre. No todos somos tan Perfectos como tu hija. – Se justifica el delgado chico.

- Eso es cierto, hermanito.- Irrumpe una hermosa chica de cabello turquesa entrando a la sala con un largo abrigo blanco.- La perfección no es lo tuyo.

- ¡Michiru, Hija!.-la saluda amorosamente su padre mientras la abraza.- Bienvenida.

- Papá.-corresponde a su abrazo.- que gusto me da verte, estás tan guapo.

- ¿y a tu madre no vas a saludarla?.- comenta ofendida su madre.

- Mamá. Claro que sí.- corre la delgada chica a abrazar a su madre.- hola.

- Hija. Me alegra que te dieras tiempo para pasar las fiestas con nosotros. tenía casi un año sin verte.

- Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero he estado dando varios conciertos de violín y he tenido una agenda muy saturada. Pero estoy aquí. Zafiro, primo.- comenta Michiru apenada mientras corre a abrazar al alto joven de pelo azul.- que grosera, no te he saludado. También a ti me da gusto verte.

- Igual a mí. Prima.

- Pero aquí falta gente. Hermanos ¿y sus novias? No me dirán que tan rápido se dieron cuenta de que son unos bobos.- Ríe Michiru.

- Claro que no, Hermana.- contesta Darien divertido.- De hecho, justo ahí vienen.- dice mientras deja perder sus ojos en las escaleras de donde viene bajando su guapa novia tomando de la Mano a la pequeña Hotaru mientras atrás de ellas caminan Makoto y Mina comentando algo en voz baja. La mujer del vestido violeta saluda mientras camina hasta situarse al lado del alto doctor.- Michiru, hermana, te presento a Rei y a Hotaru. Mi familia.

- Encantada.- Extiende la mano con formalidad la delgada chica de cabellera negra.- Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Mucho gusto.- contesta Michiru mientras abraza efusiva a su delgada cuñada.- Darien, hermano, en realidad es tan hermosa como me habías dicho, ¿segura que no tomas drogas? Mi hermano es guapo pero… ¿una modelo?

- Tu hermano es un gran hombre. Nos ha conquistado.- comenta la delgada chica mientras apoya su cabeza en el pecho del doctor.

- Si. Y cuenta unas historias fabulosas.- expresa Hotaru emocionada ganando la atención de la joven de cabello turquesa.

- Ya lo creo.- dice Michiru enternecida agachándose al nivel de la pequeña- ¿sabes? Cuando Seiya y yo éramos pequeños, trepábamos a nuestra cabaña en el árbol en la casa de verano en Sandringham en un día lluvioso y Darien nos contaba las historias más fascinantes.

- ¿eso es verdad?- Pregunta Rei mientras observa a su pareja sonrojarse.

- Si. Es verdad.- Contesta Seiya.- Ese encanto debió funcionarle para conquistar chicas cuando fue a la universidad, pero creo que no supo sacarle provecho. En fin, hermanita, Yo te presento a Mina Ahino. Aunque si lees revistas creo que también sabrás quién es.

- Hola Mina. Encantada de conocerte en persona. Había escuchado hablar mucho de ti.- Comenta la joven de cabello turquesa mientras abraza efusiva a la delgada chica de larga cabellera rubia.

- Lo que sea que hayas escuchado. No es cierto.- ríe escandalosamente Mina.- solo saben la mitad.

- Y tiene excelente sentido del humor. Me encanta.- comenta sonriente la joven señorita Spencer.- A ti te he visto antes.- dice Michiru caminando hacia Makoto que permanecía en silencio.- ¡claro! Eres la esposa de Andrew Hansford. ¡cómo lamenté no poder ir a la boda de nuestro amigo! Estaba de gira por Asia.

- Ex esposa.- Comenta Zafiro en tono serio.

- No hasta que nos divorciemos.- se escucha una voz en el marco de la puerta donde se ve aparecer al alto joven rubio con una gran bolsa de papel entre sus brazos.

- ¡Andrew!.- corre feliz Michiru a abrazar al rubio hombre.- No sabía que vendrías, pero siempre es fenomenal ver a viejos amigos en casa. ¿sabes, Makoto?- comenta Michiru volteando a ver a la alta esposa de Andrew al notar el seño fruncido de la aun señora Hansford- No debes ponerte celosa. Andrew ha sido como un hermano para nosotros. Sus padres y los nuestros han sido amigos desde siempre. Por lo tanto, tu esposo es prácticamente un Spencer y tu por ende.

- Te agradezco, Michiru; Pero la verdad es que Zafiro tiene razón. No seré la Señora Hansford por mucho tiempo más.- contesta Makoto volteando a ver cono coraje a Andrew.- Por lo tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer no es más mi problema.

- Este…- expresa Seiya para romper el silencio que provocó la dura respuesta de Makoto.- Y hermanita. Mamá dijo que vendrías con "alguien" ¿dónde está?

- Justo aquí.- Sonrió Michiru viendo como Diamante entraba acompañado de una persona, ambos tenían los brazos cargados de decenas de maletas.- Familia. Quiero presentarles a Haruka Tenoh. El amor de mi vida.

- Mucho gusto.- expresa la alta y delgada silueta detrás de las maletas.

- Valla que es un chico guapo. – Ríe nerviosa Mina al darse cuenta de su sonrojo.

- Bueno. La verdad es que…- intenta corregir Haruka a la rubia.

- Veo que eres un chico modesto.- expresa Gea encantada con Haruka.- pasemos a cenar.

Los invitados pasaron a la mesa donde cada quién tomó su lugar. Para sorpresa de todos, Gea lucía realmente complacida con la visita de su única hija. Al parecer si había algo que pudiera hacerla sonreír.  
>La mujer de cabello azul había preparado la mesa de su comedor con ensaladas, puré de patatas y chuletas ahumadas. Todos en el comedor ingerían sus alimentos sin comentar una sola palabra, aun así los invitados de la mesa disfrutaban animados de su cena, con excepción de una.<p>

- Rei. – Llamó Gea- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado como cocino?

- No es eso. Gea.- contestó la delgada mujer de cabello negro que jugaba con los chícharos en su plato.

- ¿entonces? ¿es acaso que mi cocina no compite con la de los restaurantes carísimos a los que sueles ir?

- Tampoco se trata de ello.- contestó secamente la delgada chica.

- ¿o son tus desórdenes alimenticios los que no te permiten probar mi cena?

- Lo que pasa, Gea.- Contestó la joven de ojos violeta.- es que soy vegetariana.

- ¡vegetariana!- repite asustada- ¿cómo es eso posible?

- Muchas personas en el mundo lo son.- agrega Haruka que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.- es una tendencia.

- Más que eso.- Agrega Andrew- es una forma de vida.

- Me gusta llevar una vida sana.- dice Rei mientras come su ensalada.

- No logro entender.- comenta Gea con molestia.- ¿intentas decir que mi comida no es sana?

- Claro que no intenta decir eso, Mamá- Lanza Darien.- No lo tomes personal.

- Aun así. Tía. Tus chuletas son las mejores que he probado en la vida.- dice encantado el joven de cabello blanco mientras devora lo que hay en su plato.

- Al parecer no todos en ésta mesa las aprecian.- dice Recriminante Gea mientras observa a Rei.

- Mamá. Por favor.-Llama Darien a su madre.-Deja de hacer eso.

- ¿hacer qué?

- Olvídalo.- contesta resignado el joven doctor- Mejor dime, Haruka. ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Bueno yo corro autos en fórmula uno.

- Es genial, hermano.- interrumpe Michiru.- Haruka ha ganado cientos de carreras.

- Eso debe ser fenomenal.- comenta Mina emocionada.- deberías de invitarnos a verte correr alguna vez.

- Con gusto. Cuando lo deseen.- responde el centro de atención- Darien, Rei. Tengo que felicitarlos; Tienen una hija hermosa.

- Hotaru no es su hija.- Se apresura a responder la madre de Darien- Es la hermana menor de Rei.

- Aunque para nosotros es como si lo fuera.- comenta sonriente el joven mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña- Rei ha sido como su madre y los últimos tres años ella ha sido para mi una hija.

- Ya veo.- comenta la joven de cabello turquesa- ustedes tres hacen una hermosa pareja. Aunque creo que si Hotaru es como tu hija…No le vendría mal un hermanito.- Respondió en tono divertido la bella chica.

- Pues cualquier día de éstos te sorprendemos con la noticia de que serás tía. Hermanita.- Responde el joven de cabello negro a su hermana mientras toma la mano de su novia.

- Bueno. No hablemos de ese tema.- corta Gea- traeré el postre. Espero que a mi postre no le pongan "peros".

Fueron las últimas palabras que soltó Gea antes de salir del comedor logrando con esto que la chica de larga cabellera negra frunciera el seño, Dicho acto no pasó desapercibido por su pareja que optó por tomar la suave mano de su novia y besar el dorso de ésta.

- No le hagas caso, Mi vida. Mamá es muy sensible con su comida. Pero se le pasará.

- Nuestro departamento fue un precio muy pequeño para dejarme convencer de venir aquí.- Dijo ella en voz baja de forma que solo su pareja la escuchara.

- No es tan malo.- Dijo el conciliatoriamente.

- Preferiría ser comida por una manada de tigres hambrientos.-se queja Rei.

- No seas gruñona, amor. Mamá terminará por darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres y que tu belleza no solo está en tu exterior.

- Con que no quiera averiguarlo mediante una autopsia…-responde ella irónica.

- Hey. Hermano.- le llama Seiya desde el otro lado de la mesa.- ¿de qué hablan?

- Rei me decía lo feliz que está de haber venido a Québec a pasar las fiestas.-Mintió Darien.

- Podemos ver tu felicidad.-comenta Michiru.- Pero no te preocupes…Mamá no es tan terrible…terminará por aceptarte. Pero debes entender, estás robándote a su "bebé" a su hijo consentido.

- ¡hey!, su hijo consentido soy yo.-se queja Seiya.

- Eso no es verdad.- contestan al unísono Darien y Michiru.

- Bien.- Entra Gea de nueva cuenta al comedor con una bandeja con varios platos servidos con pastel de arándanos.- el postre ha llegado.

- ¡pastel de arándanos!- comenta emocionado Seiya tomando su rebanada- Mina. Mi cielo, el pastel de arándanos de mamá es delicioso. Tienes que probarlo.

- ¿por qué no pasamos a la sala para disfrutar el postre y charlar cómodamente?- comenta Endimión a los comensales que lo siguen sin cuestionar su petición; ya acomodados Hotaru caminó hacia la joven chica de cabello turquesa y se sentó a su lado abrazándose a ella.

- Eres muy bonita.- le dijo la niña sin desprenderse.- Como la muñeca que me compró Darien.

- ¿en serio?

- Si…es muy bonita. ¿verdad, Darien?- se dirigió la pequeña al alto hombre que mantenía su brazo sobre los finos hombros de su novia.

- Si. Es muy linda.-Respondió Darien.- ¿por qué no le traes a Risa para que la conozca?

- Si. – contestó la pequeña para subir corriendo las escaleras.

- Es adorable. Veo que están haciendo un gran trabajo con ella.- comenta Michiru.

- ¿quién lo diría? Mi primo el conquistador, el que dormía con cuánta chica se le atravesaba en el camino ahora "jugando" al rol de papá.- Comenta Diamante con acidez logrando en el rostro de Rei un gesto de molestia que no pudo pasar desapercibido.- Espero que hayas cambiado primo.

- No todos los hombres somos infieles.- comenta Andrew a la defensa de su amigo.

- Si. Desgraciadamente hay unos que lo son, pero lo disimulan muy bien. Y tu no eres el mejor para hablar de ello- agregó Makoto con molestia.

- No todo es lo que parece.- responde Andrew.

- Y aparte de mentirosos son cínicos.- bufa Makoto dirigiéndose a su aun esposo.

- Pero…

- Bueno.- Interviene Minako- ya no discutan. No te preocupes Rei. Dudo que Darien te engañe con otra. Pero si dudas podemos ponerle un chip de rastreo, Seiya tiene uno.

- ¡Dijiste que era para prevenir secuestros!.- comenta Seiya indignado.

- Bueno…también podría secuestrarte alguna mujerzuela en un motel. No me voy a arriesgar.

- Buenas noches- se escuchó una voz en el arco de la sala donde apareció una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes- Lamento la tardanza.

- Reika…-dejó salir de sus labios con amargura Makoto.

- ¿qué hace ella aquí?- Reclama Rei a su pareja soltándose de su abrazo.-¿también la invitaste a pasar las fiestas?

- No. No.- se defiende el alto doctor- Yo no sabía que ella vendría.¡lo juro!

- Es verdad. Rei- Sale Andrew al rescate.- Darien no sabía nada. Yo le pedí a Reika que viniera.

- Pues bienvenida entonces.- Comenta Makoto antes de salir de la sala molesta.

- Será mejor que te vallas Reika.- le dice la chica de pelo negro a la recién llegada.- No eres bienvenida aquí.

- Te recuerdo, Rei. que estás en mi casa y aquí soy yo la que decide quien es y quien no es bienvenida. – Llama Gea molesta- La invitada de nuestro invitado es bienvenida. Reika. Querida. Bienvenida.

Rei respira profundamente para contener su molestia, Aunque se suelta del abrazo de Darien para ir detrás de su amiga- Voy con Makoto- le dice ella al hombre a su lado para salir hacia el mismo rumbo de donde vio alejarse a su amiga. En el camino tomó una botella de vino tinto y le dio un sorbo, pudo encontrar a Makoto sentada en una de las sillas de la terraza envuelta en una frazada mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, un cigarro colgaba de su mano derecha y de vez en vez lo inhalaba para dejar escapar el humo segundos después. Rei se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la botella que llevaba en su mano a lo que ella respondió tomando la botella y dándole y gran sorbo.

- ¿quieres?- Dijo Makoto ofreciendo su cigarrillo a la chica a su lado.

- Lo dejé, ya lo sabes…- Rei se encontró con las pupilas suplicantes de su amiga a lo que solo pudo responder respirando profundamente para tomar el cigarrillo e inhalar algo de el.- al diablo.

- ¿se quedará?.- Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes tratando de mantenerse firme.

- Si…Lo lamento. Gea Utilizó la frase "mi casa, mis reglas"

- No importa. Gracias por intentarlo…-Responde Makoto.

- Andrew es un imbécil.- Bufó la mujer de ojos violeta- ¿cómo se le ocurre traer a Reika?

- No importa. Ya te lo dije. A mi Andrew no me importa más. Puede acostarse con quien le de la gana. – Mintió Makoto.

- Mako…

- No hablemos de ese mal nacido. ¿quieres? No vale la pena.

- Bien. Como tu quieras.- Regaló una sonrisa forzada la mujer de ojos violeta a su amiga.

- Tu suegra es una bruja. ¿lo sabías?- lanzó Makoto al aire para liberar la tensión del momento.

- ¿en verdad?- ¿qué te hace pensar algo así?- comentó Irónica Rei con una risa divertida.

- Asegúrate de no comer alguna manzana que ella te ofrezca. Puede estar envenenada.-comenta Makoto.

- No lo dudaría en lo más mínimo.

- ¿es la reunión de miembros del sindicato "unidas contra Gea Spencer"?- Dijo Mina desde la puerta de la terraza apareciendo con una botella más de vino- ¿puedo unirme? Tengo mi aportación.

- Mina.- Sonrieron ambas chicas.- acompáñanos.

- ¿qué te hizo huir de Mami- Spencer?- Preguntó Rei intrigada.

- Sin el objeto principal de tu odio… o sea "tu". Sus frustraciones se descargan hacia mi, creo que no le agrada la idea de que tenga un tatuaje en cierta parte que el sol jamás ve. Además, no soporto a esa bruja de Reika, es muy pesada. Y las chicas debemos estar juntas. ¿no?

- Tienes razón.- comenta Makoto mientras termina su cigarrillo.- debemos estar unidas.

- Salud.- Dice Mina elevando su botella- por nosotras

- Por nuestra amistad.- agrega Rei chocando la otra botella.

- Así que aquí estaban.- Dijo Zafiro desde la puerta de la terraza.- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

- Lo dudo.- Comentó Makoto con amargura.

- Chicas. Hace frío. Vengan adentro, pueden resfriarse.

- Preferible enfermarse.- dice Mina dando otro sorbo a su botella de vino.- Tu tía es un monstruo.

- No es tan mala. Hace un pastel de arándanos delicioso.

- También la bruja de Blancanieves.- añadió Rei

- Vamos chicas. No me obliguen a chantajearlas para regresar.

- No podrías.- comenta Makoto encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

- Detesto verte fumar.- Comentó Zafiro mientras se acercaba a su vieja amiga para confiscar su caja de cigarrillos y tirar el que tenía en su mano.- y no te hace bien.

- Hay muchas cosas que no me hacen bien, . créeme. Un cigarrillo no me matará, te lo aseguro.

- Mako…Zaf tiene razón. – Recapacitó Rei.-aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de volver.

- Además.- Interrumpió Mina- ¿piensas demostrarle a esa mujer que te ha arruinado la noche? Por que te aseguro que a eso es a lo que ha venido.

- Es verdad. Mako. ¿por qué le vamos a dar el gusto a Reika de molestarnos?-acierta Rei.

- ¿o es acaso que te sigue importando lo que Andrew haga?- Preguntó Zafiro.

- ¡claro que ya no me importa! Y tienen razón. Voy a demostrarles que no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

- Entonces vamos adentro chicas. De verdad que hace frío aquí.

Las tres chicas y Zafiro entraron a la cabaña de nuevo cuenta para dirigirse a la sala.

En el interior de la cabaña, Los tres hermanos Spencer charlaban mientras disfrutaban su pastel de arándanos, Reika se encontraba sentada frente a Andrew y lo observaba insistentemente, Diamante disfrutaba una copa de vino parado junto al gran ventanal de la sala y Gea y Endimión Spencer veían emocionados a sus tres hijos después de tantos años juntos. En uno de los sillones se encontraba Michiru sentada al lado de Haruka que les contaba emocionada sobre sus múltiples viajes

- ¿Y pudiste sobrevivir en un lugar sin energía eléctrica, hermanita?- pregunta Sorprendido Seiya a Michiru.

- Claro que sí. No es tan difícil.- Respondió Indignada la joven de cabello turquesa.

- ¿pero sobreviviste sin tu secadora, tu plancha de pelo y todos tus aditamentos de belleza?.- cuestiona Darien sorprendido también.

- Si. Fue fácil.- Responde triunfal la chica.

- Yo no recuerdo que estuvieras tan complacida con eso, Michiru.- Agrega Haruka.- casi sufres un colapso nervioso al ver que no tenías donde conectar tu secador de pelo.

- Eso es más creíble- ríe Seiya.

- Claro que no fue así.- comenta indignada la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Si claro.- comenta Haruka riendo.

- No son graciosos.- Bufó Michiru Indignada cuando Hotaru entró a la sala sentándose junto a Michiru con su muñeca en brazos.-Hola Hotaru, ¿dónde estabas?

- Fui por mi muñeca.- Dice la niña mostrando su juguete a la delgada chica de ojos azules- Se llama Risa.

- Es muy bonita.- Dijo enternecida la hermana de Darien.- ¿de dónde sacaste esto Hotaru?- Preguntó Michiru al ver dos objetos extraños en la mano de la niña.

- Los encontré.- comenta apenada la pequeña.

- ¿qué es Hotaru?.- llama Darien a la niña que entrega su botín al alto chico.- ¿pruebas de embarazo?...¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- De la habitación de tía Mako.- contesta la pequeña preocupada.

- ¿qué?.-Dice Andrew sorprendido.

- Hemos regresado.- dice Mina sonriente entrando con Rei, Makoto y Zafiro.

- Lamentamos la tardanza.- se Escusa Zafiro por las chicas.

- Makoto. ¿estás embarazada?.- Pregunta Michiru con la naturalidad que las aves emprenden el vuelo.

**continuará...**

-000-

**hola amigos y amigas. El dia de hoy en mi casa tenemos "comida" navideña y me he escapado para dejarles mi regalito de navidad jejejeje y como no solo soy mala con la Made tambien a ustedes les dejo su regalo en suspenso :P espero les guste, mis mejores deseos para ustedes en estas fechas.**

**Hikaru:**

**Mil mil gracias amiga por apoyar mis historias y dejarme tus reviews cada que publico aun cuando tienes mil cosas que hacer. Yo tambien vi la peli que me dices, se llama "si te casas te mato" y es bien divertida es algo así como la versión femenina de Los Fockers o "conquistando a mi suegro" me gustó mucho y en parte tomé esa idea para este fic...iba a tomar lo de la alergia. pero Gea ya es lo suficientemente aterradora jajajaja.**

**made:**

**Amiga...SOy mala...lo acepto, pero se te quiere un montón, abashos del batallón del sur**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**VIENTOAGUAMARINA**


	5. Sorpresas II

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**"Sorpresas"**

**Segunda parte**

continuación:

Todos en la sala aguardaban sorprendidos la respuesta a la pregunta que la chica de cabello aguamarino había realizado:

- Makoto. ¿estás embarazada?.- Pregunta Michiru con la naturalidad que las aves emprenden el vuelo.

- ¿qué?.- Palideció la castaña.- claro que no. Michiru. Creo que el Jet Lag te ha afectado. ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

- De esto.- Dice Darien mostrando las dos pruebas de embarazo a la castaña mientras consigue que su novia y su casi cuñada se queden boquiabiertas.

- ¿De…de donde sacaste eso, Darien?.- Pregunta Rei con voz temblorosa.

- Hotaru las encontró en el baño de Makoto.- Responde el rubio invitado mientras mira con sus profundos ojos azules a la bella chica castaña que se caracterizaba por traer su cabello recogido.- ¿es eso verdad, Mako Mi amor? ¿estás embarazada?

- ¿salieron ambos positivos?.- Pregunta incrédula la pequeña mujer de cabello negro.

- Solo uno.- Responde Darien intrigado mientras revisa ambos test.

- Aun así.- Dice emocionado el rubio.- tenemos un 50% de probabilidad de ser padres. Mako.- corre a abrazarla emocionado.

- Claro que no. – se aparta ella con molestia de Andrew.- Esas pruebas no son mías.

- Entonces. ¿ De quién son?.- Pregunta Seiya intrigado.

- Makoto voltea hacia Rei viéndola suplicante, ésta respira profundamente antes de atreverse a emitir palabra alguna. Sabe lo que su amiga le está pidiendo.

- Son mías…- Dice Rei sin poder creer las palabras que han salido de sus labios.

- ¿qué?.- grita Gea casi rompiendo en llanto y no exactamente por felicidad.

- Amor…No me habías dicho nada.- Abraza Darien emocionado a su pequeña Novia y besándola presa de la felicidad.

- Es que…No tenía la seguridad.- Dice Rei desviando su mirada hacia su alta amiga para observarla con ojos matadores.- No quería que te emocionaras si no era seguro.

- Justo por eso se hizo dos pruebas. Darien.- interviene Makoto intentando salvar la situación.- y como ves una salió negativa.

- Eso es verdad mi amor.- voltea Rei a ver a su emocionada pareja.- tu eres doctor. Sabes que estas pruebas no siempre dicen la verdad, será mejor que no nos emocionemos antes de tiempo.

- Eso es cierto, Hijo.- Respira aliviada Gea.- no pueden confiarse de un test. Tal vez no tengamos nada de que preocuparnos.

- Mamá.- llama Michiru.- Darien no está "preocupado"; está emocionado que es muy diferente.

- Como sea…será mejor que no den por sentado algo que aun no está confirmado.- gruñe la señora Spencer.

- De igual forma. Mañana mismo iremos a un hospital a que te hagan una prueba de sangre.- dice Darien con voz firme y cariñosa a su novia.

- Darien. Sabes que detesto las agujas. – Se queja la mujer de ojos violeta mientras toma una copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa e intenta darle un sorbo.- Mejor esperemos a volver a Londres. ¿si?

- Mi vida…No es buena idea que tomes.- Quita Darien de las manos de Rei la copa de vino colocándola de nuevo en la mesa ganándose una mirada de inconformidad.- Si estás embarazada puede afectar a nuestro bebé.

- Pe…pero…- intenta rebatir la famosa modelo.

- Pero nada. Si lo deseas esperaremos a nuestro regreso a Londres para que te hagan las pruebas pero debes tomar las precauciones adecuadas…Por si las dudas…

- Québec sin alcohol…-Lanza Rei casi en tono de reclamo volteando a ver a Makoto con cierta molestia.

- Darien. No deberías de ser tan estricto. – Comenta Makoto.- Ni siquiera tenemos la seguridad de que Rei esté embarazada. Ya ves, una de las pruebas salió negativa.

- Aun así. Mako. Las precauciones nunca están de más.- contesta el hombre del cabello negro mientras pasa sus brazos sobre los hombros de su novia protectoramente.

- Es cierto, tía Mako.- Dice la pequeña Hotaru abrazándose a la cintura de Rei.- tenemos que cuidar mucho a mi sobrinita o sobrinito.

- Andrew. Te ves bastante triste con la noticia de que Mako no está embarazada- lanza Mina con la irreverencia que la caracterizaba.

- Es solo que me hacía mucha ilusión la idea de ser papá.- responde con nostalgia el rubio.

- Bueno.- dice Reika después de haber estado hasta el momento en silencio.- Una cosa es que Makoto estuviera embarazada y otra muy distinta que tu fueras el padre. ¿no lo crees?

- ¿cómo va esa frase?- Pregunta Makoto al aire ignorando a Reika.- ahh si. "El león cree que todos son de su condición". No se por qué me ha venido a la mente.

- ¿estás queriendo decirme algo?.-Reclama Reika a la alta mujer ante ella.

- Andrew.- Voltea a ver Makoto a su aun esposo.-Te felicito. Encontraste a una mujer físicamente muy parecida a mí, aunque la inteligencia no es su principal atractivo. ¿no es así?.- suelta la chica de los ojos color jade tras ponerse de pie y caminar a las escaleras.- Buenas noches, me retiro…hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para mí.

- Mako. Espera.- la llama Andrew intentando seguir a la alta chica escaleras arriba.

- Andrew. – lo llama Zafiro caminado detrás de él para impedirle el paso.- Déjala en paz.

- ¿a ti que demonios te importa lo que yo haga? Es asunto nuestro.- Bufa el rubio.

- Dejo de ser "su asunto" cuando engañaste a Makoto con una copia barata . tu Andrew, terminaste con el "ustedes". No yo.

- Eso quisieras. ¿verdad?.- Dice el rubio mientras toma de la chaqueta al hombre de cabello azul.- así tendrías el camino libre con ella. Pero no te dejaré el camino libre, imbécil.

- En verdad eres muy tonto, Andrew. ¿no te has dado cuenta que hace mucho lo hiciste?.- ríe sarcástico el heredero de la familia Black.

- Te demostraré quién es el tonto.- lanza Andrew mientras empuña su mano y lanza un certero golpe a la mejilla de Zafiro. Ambos se lanzan al suelo para iniciar una batalla campal, pero sus intenciones son detenidas por la voz de la matriarca de la familia Spencer.

- Zafiro. Andrew. ¡basta!.- Grita enfurecida la madura mujer.- No puedo creer que se comporten como niños. Tu, Andrew, vienes de una muy buena familia, estudiaste en los mejores colegios, has crecido como un miembro más de la familia y vienes aquí a agarrarte a golpes con mi sobrino. ¡ y tú Zafiro! ¿cómo puedes portarte así en MI CASA? Eres casi como un hijo. ¡y lo peor…Por una mujer!

- Pero es qué. Tía Gea…-intenta justificarse Zafiro.

- ¡Pero nada!. No puedo creer que se porten como animales. Si no se van a comportar como los hombres civilizados que sus madres y yo vimos crecer. La puerta está muy grande.

- Lo lamento tía.- Se disculpa Apenado el peliazul.

- Si. Yo también lo siento, Gea. Discúlpanos. No volverá a pasar.

- Así lo espero. Y como nos han quitado las ganas de celebrar el regreso de mi pequeña a todos. Lo mejor será continuar mañana.

- Creo que será lo mejor, mamá.- comenta Seiya.- Ha sido un día muy cansado para todos.

- Espero que lo sea. Hijo.- Dice Gea.- por que tu novia y tu son bastante ruidosos, al igual que tu hermano. No creo que gasten sus energías durante el día si les quedan ánimos aun por las noches.

- Gea. Querida. ¿de qué hemos hablado?.- reprende Endimión a su esposa por el comentario fuera de lugar.

- Si. Lo se. Pero es cierto. Les pediría que se comportaran en mi casa.

- Mamá.- Interrumpe Michiru.- por lo que me doy cuenta. Tenemos casa llena. Haruka se quedará en mi habitación para no ocupar más habitaciones.

- Princesa.- comenta Endimión.- No creo que sea Necesario. Creo que tus primos con gusto compartirán habitación para que Haruka pueda estar más cómodamente.

- Pamplinas. Endimión.- Reta Gea- Si tus hijos hacen su sagrada voluntad, que han demostrado tener un pésimo juicio. Nuestra princesa que es ejemplo de cordura y responsabilidad creo que merece un voto de confianza. ¿no lo crees?

- Mmhhmm. No lo se. Gea.

- ¿acaso dudas de tu hija?.- Lanza ante todos los invitados la inteligente mujer.

- No. claro que no. – contesta acorralado el hombre de cabellera plateada.- No podría dudar de ninguno de los tres. Y confío en el buen juicio de ellos.

- Gracias. Papá.- agradece la joven de cabello turquesa a su padre con una reverencia mientras el y su madre suben escaleras arriba. Diamante sube a empujones a su hermano notando como hay una gran tensión entre el y Andrew.- y bien. ¿quién de mis dos guapos hermanos me ayudará a subir mis maletas y sacar el resto del equipaje del auto de Diamante?

- Lo lamento hermana.- se escusa Darien.- Pero la hora de dormir de Hotaru pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿y?.- Pregunta Michiru.

- Que llevaremos a ésta princesa a dormir antes de que se haga más tarde.- Contesta Darien abrazando a Hotaru y cargándola en brazos escaleras arriba para escabullirse de la terrible tarea.

- Discúlpalo, Michiru. No se por qué Darien tiene una fobia terrible a tu equipaje.- Disculpa Rei a su pareja que ha desaparecido escaleras arriba.

- Descuida. Desde la última vez que fue a parar a urgencias por lastimarse la columna dejó de ofrecerse.- dijo divertida la cuñada de Rei.

- Buenas noches.- se despidió la mujer de ojos violeta subiendo un par de escalones.

- Rei…- Detiene la joven de cabello turquesa a su cuñada.

- ¿si?

- Ojala y sea positiva la confirmación de tus análisis. Estoy segura que mi sobrinito o sobrinita sería hermoso y sobre todo muy afortunado.- Sonríe Michiru a Rei a lo que ésta responde desviando su mirada y sonriendo apenada.-Bien. Seiya. Quedas tú. Tú si me ayudarás a bajar las maletas. ¿verdad?

- Ahh. No. claro que no. Estas mal. Que te ayude Haruka, se supone que ese es el punto de traer a tu novio. ¿no?.-Se burla Seiya mientras toma de la mano a Mina para escabullirse de su hermana.

- Increíble.- se queja la chica de cabello turquesa.- ¿puedes creerlo, Haruka?

- No te preocupes, Michi.-Dice Andrew.- Yo les ayudaré.

- No te preocupes, Andrew. Yo puedo hacerlo.- comenta Haruka con soberbia.

- Se que puedes. Pero Michi es como mi hermana, así que te ayudaré.

- Puedes ayudarme también con mi equipaje. Andrew.- Dice Reika con coquetería.- lo dejé en el recibidor.

- De acuerdo.- contestó Andrew secamente.- Yo subiré tu maleta a tu habitación.

- Querrás decir a "Nuestra" habitación.

- No. dije a "Tu" habitación.- lanza el hombre de ojos azules a la castaña.- Haruka. Vamos por esas maletas. Se que Michiru tampoco conoce el concepto "viaje ligero".

- Lo se. Estoy pensando en comprarme mi propio montacargas.-rió Haruka.

- Muy graciosos. – bufa Michiru.- nos vemos arriba y Haruka…

- ¿si?.

- No tardes…

-000-

Makoto se encontraba parada ante el espejo de su tocador ataviada ya en su camisón de Seda rosa pastel, se paraba de perfil observando su plano vientre preocupada cuando escuchó la puerta de la recamara abrirse, se paralizo al escuchar la perilla abrirse.

- Rei. ¡Me asustaste!.

- Lo lamento.- Se disculpo la pelinegra.- ¿estás bien?

- No lo se…-Dijo Makoto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- Gracias por mentir por mi.

- No importa…La parte buena es que Gea se aterró con la sola idea. Valió la pena el momento solo por haber visto su rostro.-Comentó divertida la chica de ojos violeta.-

- Aunque hay un 50% de posibilidades de que esa prueba fuera tuya, Rei.

- No lo creo, Mako. Lamento decepcionarte pero…La prueba positiva es tuya…

- ¿cómo lo sabes?.-Dice Makoto intrigada.

- Lo se por que yo no tengo retraso, tu si…Mako. ¿qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se…Estoy confundida. Tengo sentimientos encontrados.

- Mako…

- ¿sabes? Si hubiera sabido esto hace seis meses…Me sentiría la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Pero ahora no se que haré.

- ¿le dirás a Andrew?

- No se…

- Mako…Yo lo vi muy ilusionado con la posibilidad. ¿viste como se emocionó?

- Si…me di cuenta…- Dice Makoto con sus ojos nublados de lluvia mientras agacha la cabeza.- Pero no olvides que Reika está con el ahora, y tampoco puedo olvidar que me engañó con ella.

- Makoto. Amiga…

- Me duele, Rei. No puedo evitarlo.

- Se que te duele. Pero…

- ¿pero qué?

- No lo se…¿No has pensado en perdonarlo?

(Makoto volteó a ver a su amiga con sorpresa) No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. Podría esperar que cualquiera me dijera eso. Pero no tu. Eres la persona más inflexible que he conocido.

- No se trata de lo que yo opine. Mako. Se trata de ti.

- Pero no puedo…No puedo perdonarlo. ¿tu perdonarías una infidelidad de Darien?

- (Rei calló un segundo mientras analizaba su respuesta) La verdad es que no lo se. Si te digo que sí, te estaría mintiendo…

- ¿lo ves?.- Reclamó la castaña.

- Y si te digo que "Definitivamente no" Tampoco te estaría diciendo la verdad…

- Rei….-expresó abriendo de par en par sus orbes verdes con sorpresa Makoto.

- Mako…No se trata de vivir según lo que piensen los demás, o de vivir en base a un conjunto de reglas. Debes de hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte. Nada más…

- ¡Pero Andrew me engañó!

- Amiga…se trata de ti…de tu futuro. No te digo que lo perdones…Pero me pondría muy triste saber que dejaste ir al amor de tu vida por tu soberbia…- Makoto agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada para no dejar que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su rostro.- Te dejo descansar, Mako. Creo que lo necesitas…Buenas noches.

La pequeña mujer de ojos violeta se retiró de la habitación de Makoto dejando a ésta sola. Bien sabía que su amiga necesitaba estar a solas.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró en el pasillo con Reika que caminaba de puntillas pegando el oído en las puertas.

- ¿se te perdió algo?.- Dijo Rei a la castaña que se sobresaltó.

- Rei, Me has asustado.

- Eso solo pasa cuando las personas no están tranquilas con su conciencia.- lanzó la mujer de ojos violeta mientras se acercaba a la mujer frente a ella.

- Yo estoy perfectamente bien con mi conciencia.- rió Reika con cinismo.- Lo que pasa es que te he confundido con alguien del servicio. Pero veo que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

- ¿sabes algo, Reika? Hay algo muy bueno en no ser hija del dueño de una compañía de telecomunicaciones como tu.

- ¿y qué es?

- Una. Que no necesito inventar excusas tontas para intentar seducir a mi ex fingiendo necesitar apoyo legal. Y dos..que al no ser de la alta sociedad me puedo dar el gusto de hacer esto.- Dijo Rei para inmediatamente lanzar una bofetada a la mejilla de la mujer de ojos color jade.

- Eres una…-contestó Reika mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla que estaba empezando a hincharse.

- Cuidado. Reika. No olvides que soy una salvaje. Tal vez Makoto haga gala de su clase y se porte como la dama que es…Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Eres una arrastrada sin un poquito de vergüenza. Mira que meterte con un hombre casado es una cosa muy baja. ¡pero venir a seguirlo hasta Québec no tiene nombre!

- Jajaja. ¿crees que vine a seguirlo?.-Dijo Reika entre carcajadas.- estás muy equivocada. Él me suplicó que viniera a alcanzarlo. Andrew me ama aunque no le parezca a ninguna de ustedes.

- No te creo nada, Reika. Tal vez Mako esté cegada por el dolor y crea la sarta de estupideces que dices. Pero yo no.

- Puedes preguntarle a Andrew si lo consideras necesario.

- La verdad siempre sale a la luz. Y las víboras como tu siempre obtienen su merecido.- lanza Rei caminando lejos de Reika.- Por cierto…Es verdaderamente curioso que Andrew te ame tanto como tu dices y ni siquiera sepas cual es su habitación y menos aún que no compartan habitación…buenas noches.

La pequeña mujer de cabello negro entró a la habitación que le correspondía dejando a Reika paralizada del coraje, lanzando un par de maldiciones en voz baja.

-000-

En una de las habitaciones de la cabaña Spencer se encuentra una delgada mujer de cabello turquesa preparando sus cosas para dormir, una silueta de cabello color rubio sale del baño de la habitación tras haberse colocado la pijama. La chica de ojos azules sonríe a su pareja pero ésta no le responde.

- ¿ocurre algo, Haruka?

- nada.- contesta la alta figura mientras se mete entre las cobijas.

- Haruka. Por favor. Te conozco, ¿qué ocurre?

- No me gustan las mentiras. Lo sabes.

- ¿de qué mentiras hablas, Haruka?

- No le aclaraste a tus padres que soy una chica. ¿acaso te avergüenzas de ello?.- comenta Haruka con melancolía.

- ¡claro que no!.- defiende inmediatamente Michiru.- Jamás me avergonzaría de estar contigo.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no les has dicho.

- Haruka…¿conociste a mi madre? Esa mujer muy parecida a mí pero con la furia de un dragón? Como puedes ver no es una mujer de amplio criterio. Detesta a mis dos cuñadas por motivos que desconozco. Así que preferiría que se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que puede ser Haruka Tenoh antes de etiquetarte u odiarte.

- Michiru…

- Haruka…- dijo la joven de larga cabellera mientras acaricia la mejilla de su pareja. – Te prometo que antes de que nuestra visita termine hablaré con la familia. ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿acaso alguna vez he podido decirte que no?

- jamás.- lanzó Michiru con soberbia.

- Presumida.- se quejó Haruka con falsa molestia mientras aprisionaba a Michiru en un abrazo. Si había alguien en esta tierra que pudiera doblegar la voluntad de Haruka Tenoh, esa era Michiru…

-000-

La mañana de noche buena había llegado finalmente a la cabaña de los Spencer. Gea como la matriarca de la familia había amanecido en la cocina marinando el pavo y preparando cuanta guarnición se pudiera imaginar.

Makoto bajó las escaleras buscando a alguien, al parecer había sido la primera en hacerlo y se asomó a la sala buscando a sus amigos, pero solo podía escuchar a Gea en la cocina.

- así que hoy no saldrás a correr.

- ¡Zafiro!.- comentó Makoto sobresaltada. ¿qué haces aquí abajo? No eres muy bueno madrugando

- Sabía que madrugarías y quise esperarte para charlar un poco.- comenta Zafiro sonriendo a la chica ante el ataviada en botas altas y una chamarra color beige.- ¿te sientes bien? Eres una chica de hábitos y al parecer hoy no irás a correr.

- Si…Creo que hoy hace bastante frío como para salir a correr…eso es todo.- se justifica la alta chica.

- Entonces vamos a que comas algo. te veo algo pálida.-ofrece su brazo el gallardo hombre de ojos azules a su amiga.

- Claro…

- ¡Mako!.-grita Hotaru bajando las escaleras con su muñeca abrazada para abrazarse a su tía.

- Hotaru. Buenos días.- la levanta en peso la mujer de ojos verdes.- has madrugado.

- Si. Darien me prometió que me llevaría a cabalgar hoy. ¿verdad?

- Claro que si. Princesa. hoy iremos a cabalgar.- contesta Darien bajando las escaleras tomando la mano de su pequeña novia.- Makoto. ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálida.

- Claro que sí, Darien. Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

- No lo parece…- Insistió el alto pelinegro.

- Está bien amor. No seas imprudente.- Lo riñó Rei.

- Darien…tengo hambre.- llamó la pequeña Hotaru al alto doctor mientras tiraba de su manga.

- Entonces vamos a desayunar. Mako, Zaf, ¿vienen con nosotros?

- En un segundo.- Dijo Makoto agachando la cabeza.

- Bien. No tarden.- contestó Rei extrañada mientras entraba a la cocina con Darien y Hotaru.

- Makoto…Se que ya lo preguntó Darien hace unos instantes. Pero…¿en verdad estás bien?

- Claro que si, Zaf. Es que…No pude dormir bien. Eso es todo.

- ¿es por Andrew?.-preguntó interesado el hombre de cabello azul.

Makoto asintió como única respuesta.

- es un imbécil. No entiendo como pudo siquiera pensar en estar con otra mujer teniéndote a ti a su lado.

- Como puedes ver. Hizo más que pensarlo…respondió con tristeza la alta chica castaña.

- Mako…yo quería decirte que…-Dudó el hombre de ojos celestes.

- ¿qué? ¿qué quieres decirme, Zaf?

- ¡Mako!- gritó Mina desde las escaleras acompañada de Seiya. ¡Zafiro!. Buenos días.

- Mina. Seiya. Hola.- saludó Makoto caminando hacia las escaleras.

- Nos da gusto encontrarlos aquí. Ahora no llegaremos solos al comedor.- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

- Mina. Linda…lo dices como si fueras a un campo minado.- Ríe Seiya.

- Tonterías. Si tuviera opción a elegir…desayunaría en un campo minado.- comenta Minako mientras camina hacia el comedor.- ¿van a venir o no?

- Claro…

-000-

Gea y Endimión se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que sus hijos bajaran a desayunar, la mirada de Gea se clavó en las orbes amatista de Rei cuando entró acompañada de Darien y Hotaru.

- Veo que hoy si bajaron temprano.- Lanza insidiosa Gea.- al parecer si puedes ser puntual.

- Es que moría por charlar contigo, Gea. Eres tan amable.- contestó Rei con ironía.

- Además, mamá.- Interrumpió Darien.- Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas y vas a ser abuela, tu nieto necesita estar bien alimentado.

- Buenos días.- se escuchó la voz de Seiya en la puerta del comedor que venía acompañado de Mina, Makoto y Zafiro.

- Seiya. Hijo. Buenos días.- Recibió Gea con abrazos al delgado chico.- te preparé tu jugo favorito.

- Gracias mamá.

- Makoto. Luces muy pálida.- comentó Endimión preocupado.

- Estoy bien señor Spencer. No se preocupe.

- Buen día.- Dijo Andrew haciendo su aparición en el comedor seguido de Haruka y Michiru.- Lamento la tardanza.

- No te preocupes, Andrew. Seguro te desvelaste.- comentó Makoto con molestia mal disimulada.

- Así fue. Pero no por lo que tu imaginas. Mako.- Responde el rubio.

- Rei. amor. No has probado tu desayuno. Debes de alimentarte bien.- Dice Darien mientras coloca un par más de rebanadas de pan tostado en el plato de su novia.

- Estoy bien, en serio. - contesta la mujer de ojos violeta mientras quita una de las rebanadas de pan de su plato.- No estoy en engorda.

- Entiéndela, Hijo. Seguro estás poniendo en su plato más de lo que ella ingiere en una semana.

- Mamá. Por favor. Sabes que no es así. – dice Darien molesto.

- Como digas. Aunque… Rei. te recomiendo dejar las drogas. Si estás embarazada no te hará bien.

- Aun no está confirmado, Gea.-lanza Rei tratando de contener su molestia.- además. Yo no ingiero drogas. Jamás lo he hecho.

- No te juzgaríamos, Rei. Así es el mundo donde te manejas.- insistió la mujer de ojos azules.

- Rei tiene razón.- Se incorpora Mina.- Créeme, Gea. Estás muy equivocada. En nuestro mundo hay acceso a muchas cosas, pero nosotras decidimos que es bueno y que no.

- Eso es verdad, mamá.- interviene Michiru.- Yo me la vivo tocando en infinidad de eventos y no por eso soy drogadicta a o prostituta. ¿o si?

- Bien. Parece que ésta mañana todos están en mi contra.- se levanta Gea molesta saliendo del comedor.

- No le hagan caso, chicos. Saben que su madre se pone bastante melancólica en estas fechas. Si me permiten. Iré con ella.- dice Endimión para salir detrás de su malhumorada esposa.

- Mako. No has probado tu desayuno.- comenta Zafiro volteando a ver a la castaña a su lado.- anda. come un poco.

- Mi esposa no necesita que le digas que hacer y que no.- Lanza Andrew con mirada molesta.

- Creo que hace mucho que tu no te preocupas por las necesidades de "tu esposa" Andrew, no creo que tengas voz para hablar.- contesta Zafiro retadoramente.

- Y tu estarías encantado de tomar mi lugar. ¿verdad? hipócrita.- Grita Andrew poniéndose de pie.

- Ey chicos. Tranquilos.- comenta Seiya con nerviosismo.- compórtense.

- Tío Andrew.- Dice Hotaru.- Darien me llevará a cabalgar hoy. ¿irás con nosotros? Recuerda que la ultima vez que fuiste a Londres prometiste que cabalgarías conmigo.

- Si nena. Y yo suelo cumplir mis palabras.

- Pues no siempre.- dice Makoto mientras se sirve algo de yogurt.

- yo también quiero montar a caballo. Osito.- chilla Mina.

- Entonces vamos todos.- agrega zafiro.- Será divertido ir a montar.- ¿no crees, Michiru?

- Si. Es una gran idea, primo. Hace años que no monto. Cuenten con Haruka y conmigo. ¿verdad, amor?

- Claro. Lo que tu quieras hacer estará bien por mí. Michiru.

- Ay Seiya. Tu nunca me dices esas cuatro bellas palabras.- se queja Mina.

- ¿Cuáles cuatro?- pregunta intrigado Seiya.

- "lo que tu quieras". Deberías aprender de tu cuñado. El si sabe tratar a una chica.- lanza inconforme Mina.

- Aunque el mal no es solo de los Spencer.-Dice Makoto.- Los Hansford son iguales.

- Ey. No hablen por todos los Spencer.- se queja Darien.

- Es cierto. En ésta ocasión no puedo ponerme de su lado, chicas. Darien siempre me deja ganar…bueno…casi siempre.

- ¿nunca vas a perdonarme lo del departamento? No es bueno guardar rencores.

- Tengo que pensarlo. Pero creo que hoy no será ese día.- contesta la chica de ojos violeta.- ahora creo que lo mejor será cambiarnos de ropa si queremos aprovechar la mañana. Hotaru, ven conmigo.

- Si

Rei salió del comedor con su pequeña hermana de la mano, en la puerta se topó con Diamante al que solo le hizo una reverencia antes de salir, el hombre de blanca cabellera siguió con la mirada a la pequeña mujer hasta perderse en las escaleras.

- ¿ya terminaste de observar?.- Lanza Darien con suma molestia.

- No entiendo de que hablas, primo.- Dice Diamante mientras se sienta en la mesa para tomar una ración de huevos estrellados y colocarla en su plato.

- Eso sí que es ser cínico.- comenta Mina.- donde te vea observando de esa forma a una chica, ¡Te mato, Seiya!

- Calma linda. Calma. Yo no soy así.

- Es cierto, Mina.-comenta Andrew.- Yo conozco a Darien y Seiya y puedo decirte que ese es un defecto de los Black, no de los Spencer.

- ¿intentas decirme algo?.- dice Zafiro poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Andrew.

- Y aparte de todo imbéciles. ¿acaso necesito explicártelo?.- contesta Andrew con molestia.

- Ey. Chicos.- intervienen Haruka y Darien.- calma. Tranquilícense..

- ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice si éste imbécil se la pasa buscando oportunidades para seducir a mi esposa?.- grita Andrew.

- En primer lugar; Lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es asunto tuyo, Andrew. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. Y segundo…en lugar de estarme celando preocúpate por tu amante.

- ¿me hablaban?.- Entra Reika al comedor con mirada triunfal y abrazándose al cuello de Andrew para besar su mejilla.

- ¿lo ves?.- Bufa Makoto caminando hacia la puerta.- Yo ya no soy más tu problema. Entiéndelo.

- ¿me perdí de algo?.- comenta Reika divertida al ver a Makoto salir del comedor.

- Olvídalo. – dice Andrew tras salir del comedor hacia las caballerizas.

- ¿dije algo?.

- Reika…Reika…¿cómo te las arreglas?.- Dice Mina poniéndose de pie.

- ¿arreglármelas para qué, querida Mina?.- responde con cinismo la castaña.

- Para ser una completa zorra.- dice Mina respondiendo en el mismo tono a la castaña para lanzarle inmediatamente un vaso de jugo de arándano.- Ay…perdón Reika…Creo que tendrás que cambiar tu atuendo de zorra del día de hoy. Seiya…amor. ¿me acompañas?

- Claro…-contesta el delgado chico tras salir del comedor con su rubia novia.

- Yo iré a ver si Rei y Hotaru están listas.- dice Darien para salir inmediatamente del comedor.

- Michiru. Valla que tienes unas cuñadas bastante poco agradables. No son mujeres de nuestra clase…- comentó Reika mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- Tal vez no. Pero son chicas maravillosas, al igual que Makoto. – contesta Michiru con seriedad.- debes entender, Reika, que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar…como en tu caso.- Michiru se levantó de la mesa.- Haruka. ¿me acompañas a las caballerizas? Tengo tanto sin ver a mi querido "Tritón".

- Claro, Linda. Lo que tu desees.

- Bien. Solo quedamos los guapos hermanos Black y yo…- Comenta Reika con una sonrisa forzada.

- Creo que solo te quedarás con uno, Reika. Tengo que ir a resolver algo…- comenta Zafiro mientras sale casi corriendo del lugar.

- Así que solo quedamos tu y yo Reika.

- Al parecer eres el único que me soporta en ésta casa.

- Si…al parecer así es.

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de sorpresas (es que eran muchas) lamento tardar tanto; La idea original era hacer un fic "corto" pero pues ya voy en 100 paginas jejeje. El punto bueno es que ya casi casi lo acabo y mi presa de creatividad está cediendo un poquito, el punto malo es que no se los pude terminar para Navidad como era mi idea inicial :( Eso sí como gargamel..."Lo terminaré aunque sea lo último que haga".**

**También les diré que "secretos del pasado" sigue en marcha y ayer actualicé un capítulo más, que hice mi primer incusión en "El extraño mundo de Andrew y Makoto" Como un gesto de buena voluntad.-Y regalo de navidad.-Para mi amigocha del mal la Made-Matona que es la Reina del género :) es corto y muy cursi pero hecho con mucho cariño :) ¿qué mas? ahh si...creo que es todo por hoy :)**

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews :D (en especial a Hikaru y Gaby que no me dejan solita y me hacen psst psst del otro lado de la pantalla diciéndome que no estoy escribiendo en el viento, ¡Gracias!)**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**p.d. si eso fue una amenaza...aun tengo muchos trabajos en el horno que ya parece horno industrial jajajaja**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	6. Chapter 6 Navidad, época de perdonar

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Navidad, época de Perdonar"**

**-000-**

En las caballerizas, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban dando pequeñas vueltas en un par de caballos. Michiru se encontraba sobre un hermoso caballo blanco y Haruka montaba un caballo dorado, ambos daban pasos cortos mientras esperaban al resto del grupo. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Darien y Rei con la pequeña Hotaru que al ver a Michiru y Haruka fue corriendo hacia ellos dejando a solas a ambos pelinegros.

- Rei. Amor, creo que lo mejor será que no vallamos al paseo.-Suplica su protectora pareja.

- Darien. es un paseo corto, además, Hotaru está muy emocionada y se lo prometiste.-responde la chica de ojos amatista.

- Me preocupo por ti, hermosa.-Darien se colocó frente a su delgada novia acariciándole el vientre.- No quiero arriesgar tu salud y menos la de nuestro hijo…Sin importar que solo sea una posibilidad.

- Amor…tengo que decirte algo.- comentó la pequeña mujer enfrentando sus ojos violeta con los ojos azules de su amado.

- ¿qué ocurre? Me asustas…

- Las pruebas que Hotaru llevó ayer a la sala…-Intenta explicar ella.

- ¿si?

- No eran mías…-Lanza finalmente la guapa chica.

- ¿cómo?...pero…Tu dijiste que…

- Si, amor. Se lo que dije, pero…-ella agachó la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Pero estabas cubriendo a alguien más…¿no es así?.-Entiende el guapo hombre al instante.

Ella asintió sin poder aun elevar su mirada.

- Y algo me dice que ese "alguien" es Makoto. ¿me equivoco?

- Nunca lo haces.- Respondió ella con seriedad.- E imagino que entenderás por qué tuve que hacerlo…

- Me doy una idea, mi vida…- Contestó Darien recargándose en el tronco de un árbol.- así que Andrew y Mako van a ser padres…

- Si…Makoto aun no sabe que hará y creo que no es el momento adecuado, sobre todo con las estupideces que hace tu amigo.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- sigo sin entender por qué lo invitaste.

- Amor…- soltó él aprisionando el delgado talle de ella hasta presionarlo contra su pecho.- Andrew definitivamente es un estúpido…Pero creo que por motivos diferentes a los que imaginas.

- ¿de qué hablas?.-Preguntó Rei intrigada levantando su rostro para encarar la mirada de Darien.

- No puedo decírtelo aun, igual que hay cosas de Makoto que tu jamás me dirías. ¿me equivoco?

- ...es verdad.

- Dame un voto de confianza, linda…se lo que hago.- Dijo Darien con ternura sonriéndole a su princesa de fuego.

- ¿de verdad consideras que Andrew merece ese voto de confianza?.- Preguntó ella a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.- Bien…lo haré…Pero lo hago por ti. ¿de acuerdo?

- Con eso me basta, mi amor.- dijo Darien sonriente mientras Rei recargaba su cabeza contra el ancho torso de su amado.- ¿sabes?

- ¿qué?.-susurró ella en voz quedita.

- Me había hecho mil ilusiones con la idea de que fuéramos a ser padres…-Confiesa el pelinegro.

- Aun no es nuestro momento, Amor…ya llegará. A su tiempo.-consuela Rei al alto hombre prendiéndose a su cuello y besándolo suavemente mientras sus emociones los dejan llevar convirtiendo su beso suave en un beso apasionado donde las manos de Darien recorrían el torso ya conquistado de su bella novia por debajo de la ropa de invierno.

- ¡Ey, Tórtolos!.- Se escuchó la chillona voz de Mina que llegaba acompañada de Seiya. Ambos pelinegros se separaron inmediatamente como pequeños al ser sorprendidos haciendo travesuras.- se asustaron. ¿verdad?

- Sonaste como mi madre…- Dijo Darien notando su piel erizarse.

- Lo se…es un terrible talento el de mi novia.- Comentó Seiya llevándose la mano a la nuca.

- Pero es muy divertido ver sus rostros. Jajajaja.-Se burló Mina.

- No es divertido para nosotros.-se quejó Rei.- ¿dónde está Mako?

- No debe tardar. Ella debe estar bastante entretenida con sus dos galanes.- comentó Mina mientras guiñaba un ojo a los demás.

- Estás loca.- se cruzó de brazos la mujer de cabello negro.- Mejor vallamos a ver los caballos. Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlos.

- Y te encantarán cuñadita. Son los mejores…

Seiya guió animado a las caballerizas a las chicas acompañado de su hermano mientras les contaba las historias de cada uno de ellos.

-000-

Makoto había decidido darse un baño antes de salir a montar. Al salir del tocador encontró sobre su cama una rosa color rosa con una nota junto a ella.

"_Makoto: Se que he cometido mil errores, se que tal vez no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero necesito recordarte una cosa. "Te amo" y eso jamás va a cambiar, espero algún día logres perdonarme._

_Te ama: Andrew._

La chica de cabello castaño al saberse sola no pudo evitar acercar la rosa rosa y embriagarse con su aroma tras cerrar sus enormes ojos verdes, suspiró un par de segundos, pero al ser consciente de su realidad arrugó la nota y tiró la rosa al cesto de la basura para concentrarse en vestirse de prisa para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con el rubio hombre de ojos azules que tenía el poder de convertir sus largas piernas en gelatina con solo una sonrisa, ella intentó esquivarlo, pero el le cerró el paso enfrentándola de frente.

- Mako…espera…

- ¿qué quieres, Andrew?

- Te lo he dicho mil veces, Mi cielo. ¡hablar contigo! Solo eso…-Suplicó el Rubio.

- Es curioso que ahora quieras hablar conmigo…Según recuerdo, antes de que me engañaras con esa mujer "que sí es de tu clase" te aburría mi charla.-Se quejó la castaña.

- Jamás me aburres Makoto…lo sabes…

- No lo recuerdo así. ¿o es acaso que ya olvidaste que te la pasabas todo el tiempo en la oficina? Claro, eso si de verdad estabas ahí, por que si me pongo a pensar las cosas…tal vez lo pasabas en otro lado y claro está, en compañía de otras mujeres.

- Makoto. No seas injusta.

- ¿injusta? ¿yo soy injusta? Andrew. Arruinaste nuestro matrimonio. ¡te revolcaste con otra! ¿ y yo soy injusta?...eres terrible.

- Amor…dame la oportunidad de explicarte.-Pide el ojiazul.

- No me interesa que me expliques nada. Guárdate tus explicaciones y tus rosas y tus notitas románticas. No voy a volver a caer, Andrew..

- Makoto…Mi amor…

- Ya no soy tu amor…

- Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, contra eso no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- Mako. ¿estás lista?.- Se escuchó la voz de Zafiro llamarla desde la puerta.

- Si. Voy en seguida.

- ¿te vas con el?.- Lanza Andrew con ojos encolerizados.

- Claro…- respondió ella buscando provocar el mayor daño posible al hombre ante ella para empujarlo a un lado y abrirse paso.

- Es suficiente Makoto….tu no irás a ningún lado con ese infeliz. Se acabaron tus jueguitos.-Explota el guapo hombre Hansford a su aun esposa.

- ¿es acaso que pretendes impedírmelo? ¿tu?.-Se burla Makoto.

- ¡te lo prohíbo!.- Gritó Andrew con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

- ¿y cómo planeas evitarlo?.- Preguntó la mujer castaña divertida.

- Justo así.

dice Andrew mientras obliga a Makoto a girarse hasta quedar ante el y aprisionar su cintura con tal fuerza que a la chica que fue campeona de tae kwon do le fue imposible librarse del agarre, intentó por un par de segundos liberarse, pero supo que era imposible, así que clavó con coraje sus ojos verdes cual arpones en los ojos color mar de Andrew, el la besó apasionadamente a lo que ella intentó resistirse inútilmente ya que al contacto de sus labios con los suyos se perdió en aquél beso de amor, minutos después el rostro de Makoto se torno rojo cual rubí y utilizó toda su fuerza para arrojar a Andrew contra las escaleras y colocar un puntapié en la entrepierna de rubio que no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

- Ya te lo había advertido…

Makoto salió corriendo de la sala mientras Andrew permanecía tirado sobre las escaleras doliéndose por el golpe de su guapa esposa. Esa chica sí que sabía golpear con fuerza…

-000-

En las caballerizas Darien había conseguido subir a su novia a un hermoso y enorme caballo de reluciente cabellera azabache.

- Te ves hermosa en Night.-Dijo embelesado el alto doctor de pelo negro.-Le has agradado.

- Es que es tu caballo, Amor. Tengo que agradarle.-contestó lo más seductora posible la pequeña mujer que aun se estaba acostumbrando a estar en alto.-Además, ¿cómo caerle mal a un caballo tan dulce?

- No tienes idea de lo que dices, cuñadita.-Interrumpió Seiya.- Night es como mi hermano. Es malhumorado, de carácter fuerte y detesta socializar con el resto del mundo, solo Darien le había agradado hasta hoy.

- ¿es eso cierto?.-Preguntó extrañada la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Es muy cierto, amor…-Confesó el doctor.

- Pues tu también me agradas bastante, Night. Y eres muy guapo.-dice ella acariciando el lomo del negro caballo.

- Valla, Darien. Creo que alguien está peleando tu lugar.-Rió Mina divertida.

- Voy a ponerme celoso.- Dijo con falsa molestia el alto hombre acercándose a su novia.

- No tienes por qué ponerte celoso amor…Night vive en Québec y nosotros en Londres…sería un amor imposible.

- Jajaja. Cuidado Darien. Night es más grande, imagínate que pasa si conoce a mi guapo Spirit.-dice Seiya mientras saca de la caballeriza a un caballo color arena.

- Ay amor…- Brinca emocionada Mina.- ¿el es Spirit?

- Si. ¿no es perfecto?.-expresa con orgullo Seiya.

- Si. "casi" tan perfecto como Night.- Lanza Darien con orgullo.

- Ey…Mi spirit es más rápido que tu "nochecita".- lanza Seiya.

- ¡claro que no!

- Chicos. Dejen de pelear por esas cosas.- Los reta Rei.- ahora, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Makoto?

- Aquí estoy. Lamento la tardanza .- llega Makoto corriendo a las caballerizas acompañada de Zafiro y Andrew aparece detrás de ellos.

- Bien. Te esperábamos para irnos.-le dice Mina emocionada.

- Pues ya estoy aquí.- contesta Makoto haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para sonreír.

- Mako…disculpa que me meta. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea que cabalgues, puede ser peligroso.-Le dice Darien con seriedad mientras Rei lo observa con ojos molestos.

- ¿y por qué dices eso?.-Pregunta Makoto extrañada.

- Es que a Darien le preocupa que puedas caer del caballo y hacerte daño, le he contado que te aterran los caballos.-salva Rei la conversación.

- Eso no será problema, Primo- Interviene Zafiro.-Sabes que soy un excelente Jinete y nada malo podrá pasarle a Mako a mi lado.

- Eso no será necesario.-comenta Andrew con molestia aprisionando la mano de Makoto.-Yo cuidaré de mi esposa, Zafiro. A mi lado nada le pasará.

- Te agradezco, Andrew.-Contestó Makoto liberándose del agarre de su aun esposo.-Pero no necesito que tu me cuides, puedo hacerlo sola y Zaf. En realidad preferiría pasear contigo, si tengo que confiarle a alguien mi seguridad, prefiero hacerlo con alguien que no me haya fallado.

- Yo encantado mi querida Makoto.-dice Zafiro besando la mano de la castaña.- Iré a arreglar a Camelot, no tardo.

- Te acompaño.- corrió Mako detrás del alto hombre dejando a Andrew con mirada desoladora.

- Te lo mereces.- retó Rei sin poder evitarlo.

- Amor…¿en qué quedamos?.-comenta Darien a su pareja.

- Ash. Como sea.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Estamos listos.-dice Zafiro apareciendo montado en un caballo color chocolate con un lunar peculiar en la frente. Makoto iba al frente y el tomaba las riendas de "Camelot" rozando suavemente la delgada cintura de la castaña.

- Perfecto, Primo. Por que "Spirit" quiere correr.-se asoma Seiya.

- ¿y Hotaru?.-Pregunta intrigada Rei al ver que su hermana no está cerca.

- Se fue con Haruka y Michiru. Tu hermana está fascinada con Michiru.- Responde Mina.

- Creo que debe recordarle a esa Barbie Sirena que le compramos para su cumpleaños.- comenta Darien mientras el y Rei salen de las caballerizas sobre "Night".

- ¿Diamante no vendrá?.- Pregunta Makoto extrañada.

- Olvidamos invitarlo.-Responde Darien con seriedad.

- Que curioso. También olvidamos invitar a Reika.- Ríe la mujer de pelo negro que se encuentra entre sus brazos divertida.

- Pero Andrew. ¿y tú en qué pasearás?.-Pregunta Mina intrigada.

- Podría ir con Mako y Zafiro.- dice Andrew clavando sus pupilas en las color jade de su esposa.

- No lo creo…Has subido de peso, podrías lastimar a "Camelot".- le contesta Makoto mirándolo de reojo.- ¿nos vamos Zaf?

- Si…vamos…-contesta el hombre de cabello azul encaminando a "Camelot" por una vereda.

- ¿nos vamos, Señorita Ahino?.-Le dice Seiya a la rubia ante el al oído.

- Si…vamos.

- Andrew.-llama Darien la atención de su amigo al notarlo con la vista perdida en los pasajeros de "Camelot".

- ¿si?

- En la caballeriza del fondo podrás encontrar a "Geneve", Sabes cómo la aprecia mi hermana.- le explica el doctor a su amigo.

- Gracias…los alcanzaré en cinco minutos.

- Bien…

Darien tomó la vereda por la que se habían ido ya sus amigo y Andrew entró a las caballerizas, hubiera querido no tomar la oferta de su mejor amigo pero sabía que tenía que mantener vigilado a Zafiro pasara lo que pasara.

-000-

Durante el paseo en el bosque Mina y Seiya tomaron una vereda alejándose del resto del grupo. Seiya ayudó a bajar a la rubia y sujetó a "Spirit" a un árbol mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia un pequeño lago.

- ¿te gusta?.-Preguntó el delgado chico volteando hacia el lago ante ellos.

- Si…es hermoso.

- Quería mostrártelo. Éste es uno de los motivos por los cuales me encantó que mamá y papá compraran su casa de retiro en Québec.-comenta Seiya abrazando por la espalda a la rubia.

- Es simplemente perfecto…Me encanta. ¿te imaginas cuándo nuestros hijos pasen los veranos con sus abuelos?

- ¿qué? ¿qué dices?.-dijo sorprendido el pelinegro soltando del abrazo a la rubia.-Eres increíble Mina…tan bromista como siempre.

- ¿te parece que estoy bromeando, Seiya?.-le pregunta Mina volteándose para estar de frente al delgado chico.

- ¿A…acaso no lo estabas?.-dice tembloroso.

…-Mina se dio media vuelta para alejarse de Seiya sin decir una palabra, el detuvo su camino con la mano.

- Mina, Espera…

- Eres increíble Seiya. Creí que eras diferente. ¿sabes? Muchas personas no me toman en serio, jamás imaginé que tu era uno de ellos.

- No te pongas así. Por favor.

- ¿en qué piensas cuando estás conmigo, Seiya?-grita Mina con los ojos acuosos.- piensas ¿"que nueva estupidez dirá la rubia"? ¿o solo me ves como alguien con quién divertirte por un tiempo? Obviamente para ti no soy una mujer con la que formarías una familia, solo soy alguien con quien divertirte mientras aparece la indicada. ¿no es así?

Seiya no pudo evitar bajar la mirada apenado.

- Lo imaginé. ¿sabes? Cuando conocí a tu madre pensé que bien valía soportar sus desdenes a cambio de estar con un hombre que me valorara. Jamás imaginé que pensaras igual que ella…

- Mina…Yo…

- No te preocupes…No necesitas decir nada más. Descuida, lo has explicado todo.

La rubia subió a "Spirit" y lo soltó para alejarse dejando a Seiya a solas en el lago. Si alguien hubiera visto el rostro de la chica rubia hubiera podido darse cuenta que la lluvia no ceso de escapar de sus enormes ojos azules…

-000-

En un punto del camino los paseantes decidieron parar un momento para apreciar el hermoso paisaje en el mirador de una montaña desde donde podía observarse la ciudad en todo su esplendor.

Haruka y Michiru jugaban con la pequeña Hotaru y con "Risa" la pequeña muñeca de la niña.

Darien y Rei contemplaban el paisaje sentados debajo de un árbol mientras Zafiro ayudaba a Makoto a bajar de "Camelot". El alto chico de cabellera azul marino tomó delicadamente de la cintura a la alta chica castaña para colocarla suavemente en tierra firme, le dijo un par de palabras en voz baja y ésta asintió alejándose un poco de el para luego acercarse a la chica de cabello obscuro y a su pareja.

- Rei. Zaf y yo iremos a caminar.

- ¿segura, Mako?.- Pregunta extrañada la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Si. Zaf dice que tengo que conocer un par de cosas a pie. Además, no quiero estar aquí cuando Andrew llegue aquí.

- Lo entiendo.-responde Rei asintiendo resignada.- Solo ten cuidado. ¿quieres? Sabes "a qué" me refiero.

- Si. Está bien. Te entiendo y no te preocupes… estaré bien.

Makoto dio media vuelta caminando hacia Zafiro y alejándose de sus amigos; Un par de minutos después de que Makoto desapareciera entre los árboles acompañada del chico Black, Andrew apareció en un hermoso Pony color Blanco con una cara no muy divertida.

- Valla. Hasta que llegas…"Jinete".-dijo entre risas el alto doctor de cabello negro.

- Muy Divertido Spencer…-Bufó el rubio.

- Si tardas un poco más tal vez no nos encuentres aquí.- se ríe Darien del rubio.

- Bueno. Tu también hubieses tardado tanto si tu vehículo fuese un Pony.- bufa de mala gana el guapo chico Hansford.

- Andrew. ¿acaso te estás quejando de mi bella Geneve?.- Dice a sus espaldas con fingida molestia la joven de cabello turquesa que se había acercado junto con Haruka y Hotaru a saludar a Andrew.

- No Michiru. Claro que no.-Se defiende el rubio.-Geneve es una gran chica, solo que no es tan rápida.

- Es el pony más rápido que podrás encontrar en tu vida. ¿verdad, Geneve?.-le habla Michiru a su pony.

- ¡Un pony!.-Brinca Hotaru emocionada alrededor del Pony.

- ¿te gustaría pasear un poco en Geneve. Pequeña?.- Dice Haruka con ternura al ver la emoción de la niña al ver a Geneve.

- ¡Si!.-Brinca de emoción la pequeña Hotaru. – Rei…¿puedo?

- No lo se, Hotaru…Creo que aun eres muy pequeña. Tal vez el año próximo.

- ¡Por favor!.- llama suplicante la pequeña niña con sus orbes violetas bañadas en lágrimas.

- Amor…Michiru es un magnífico jinete. No creo que sea tan mala idea.- dice con la paciencia que lo caracteriza el alto hombre de ojos azules.

- Está bien…Puedes ir. Pero se cuidadosa ¿de acuerdo?.- contestó resignada la delgada mujer.

- Si. Lo prometo

- Ven, Geneve. Es mejor que te alejes de éste gruñón o puede contagiarte su mal humor.-le dice Michiru a su pony mientras Haruka sube a la niña en el lomo de Geneve para alejarse las tres y dejar a Andrew a solas con Darien y Rei.

- ¿buscas a alguien?.-Pregunta Rei al notar como Andrew tenía su atención perdida en buscar "algo" o a "alguien.

- Este…yo…

- No está aquí.- contestó secamente la mujer de fuego.

- ¿a dónde fue Mako? .- Pregunta Andrew preocupado.

- Se fue con Zafiro.

- ¿qué? ¿pero por qué se fue con ese maldito? ¿ a dónde fueron?

- Creo que no tienes ningún derecho de saber esa información. ¿no lo crees?.- contesta Rei clavando sus ojos violeta en los azules de Andrew casi como un reto.

- Amor…¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?.- le dice con suavidad Darien mientras abraza su cintura.

- Éste es mi límite. Te dejo con tu amigo. Será mejor ir con Hotaru.- lanza Rei a su pareja besándolo suavemente en los labios antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde esta su hermana menor.

- Creo que soy el enemigo público número uno por éstos lugares. ¿verdad?.- dice con tristeza Andrew.

- Entiéndelo…Para ella eres el "maldito traidor" que le rompió el corazón a su amiga.

- Lo se…

- Necesitas arreglar eso, Andrew…aunque no creo que ayudase mucho que trajeras a Reika aquí.

- Se lo que hago Darien. en verdad.

- Eso espero, Andrew. No me gustaría que perdieras tu última oportunidad de recuperarla por una estupidez tuya.

- No la volveré a perder. Te lo prometo.

- Ojala así sea…ojala.

**-000-**

Alejados del mundo se encontraban contemplando el perfecto paisaje una guapa chica de cabellera castaña y un hombre alto de piel pálida y cabello azul, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio hasta que Makoto decidió hacerlo.

- gracias por traerme aquí. Una vez más me has salvado.

- Imagino que sabes que no fue solo por el paisaje.-respondió Zafiro.

- Lo se…la verdad es que no se si hubiera soportado estar tanto tiempo cerca de Andrew.-dice con tristeza la joven de ojos color jade.

- Mako…-llama dudoso el chico.

- ¿si?

- Yo necesito decirte algo…

- ¿y qué es?.- contesta con una sonrisa la guapa chica.

- Bueno…yo…

- Zaf. Somos amigos. Puedes decirme lo que sea…en verdad.

- Si. Claro. Amigos.-expresó con un dejo de tristeza el pálido chico sentándose al lado de Makoto.

- ¿sabes? Creo que jamás te he agradecido ser tan buen amigo. Siempre escuchándome, siempre saliendo a mi rescate…

- Cómo evitarlo,¿no? Soy tu amigo…-Expresa con amargura el chico Black.

- ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta Makoto extrañada del tono de voz de Zafiro.

- No…Nada en realidad.

- ¿qué querías decirme entonces?.-Le dice la joven de ojos verdes.

- Es que…Te he visto algo perturbada y quería preguntarte qué ocurría. Si puedo ayudarte en algo.-Mintió Zafiro.

- Creo que a ti no puedo ocultártelo…-Dijo Makoto sonriendo y colgando su vista en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué es?.- lanza interesado Zafiro buscando el rostro de Makoto.

- Estoy embarazada.- cuenta sonriente la guapa chica con los ojos iluminados.

- ¿qué?.- contesta anonadado el.-Pero…¿cómo?

- No lo esperaba…hasta ayer me sentía demasiado perturbada, pero…La verdad es que estoy feliz.-Confesó Makoto.

- Y regresarás con Andrew…-comenta Zafiro con tristeza.

- No dije eso.- Responde la castaña con seriedad.- No puedo cambiar lo que Andrew me hizo y no creo poder perdonarlo. Pero me hace feliz que algo tan maravilloso saliera de nuestro Matrimonio.

- ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Andrew?.- comenta Zafiro clavando su mirada en el horizonte.

- No lo se…Creo que no es el momento. Ni siquiera se si le contaré al respecto.

- ¿piensas ocultárselo?.-Cuestiona sorprendido el chico Black.

- Ya te lo dije. No lo se aún. Pero de momento no deseo ni siquiera verlo. Aun debo pensar demasiadas cosas…

- Mako…

- Dime

- Si tu quisieras…Si tu me dejaras yo podría ser un padre para tu bebé y un compañero para tí.-dice tembloroso Zafiro.

- ¿qué?.-voltea sorprendida la alta chica.- Zaf. No…Yo no podría hacer algo así.

- Sigues amándolo. ¿no es así?

- Bueno…Yo…-Duda la castaña.

- ¿cómo puedes seguir amándolo?.- Grita Zafiro poniéndose de pie y haciendo ademanes con los brazos.- Ese infeliz te engañó. Te falló. ¡te rompió el corazón! Pero claro, seguro lo perdonarás por que aun lo amas.

- Zafiro…- agachó Makoto la cabeza.

- Andrew es un verdadero imbécil y no merece todo lo que la vida le ha dado.- dice el dando la espalda a la chica.- Serás una verdadera idiota si lo perdonas.

- No te dije que fuera a perdonarlo. Pero si es muy cierto que en el corazón no se manda y yo no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Lamento escuchar que no me entiendas…-contestó ella con tristeza secando sus lágrimas.

- Mako…Yo…

- Olvídalo. Esperaba escuchar que estabas feliz por mí… que me apoyarías. Quiero regresar a la cabaña.-dijo con firmeza la aun señora Hansford.

- Pero…Mako…es que yo…-se acerca Zafiro intentando abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Llévame de regreso a la cabaña o gritaré!.- explota la castaña empujando al alto chico.

- Bien…te llevaré

Zafiro ayudó a subir a su amiga, no cruzaron palabra alguna durante el camino. Posiblemente fue el periodo más largo que habían pasado Makoto y Zafiro sin dirigirse la palabra.

-000-

Reika bajó las escaleras como buscando algo. No había nadie en la sala así que aprovechó para servirse un trago de whisky y caminar hacia la chimenea.

- Luces aburrida.

- Diamante. – se giró sobresaltada la mujer de cabello castaño.- No te escuché llegar.

- Fui a hacer unas compras. Tenía que entretenerme en algo.

- ¿dónde están todos?

- Fueron a montar. Como puedes imaginarte…No fuimos requeridos.-Responde sin dolor alguno el peliblanco.

- De mi no me parece extraño…¿pero tú? ¿por qué no te invitaron?.-Cuestiona Reika.

- Bueno…jamás fui el primo favorito de los Spencer y aún menos de Darien…

- Ya veo…-Reika sirvió otro trago y le entregó el vaso al joven de cabello blanco.-Bienvenido al club. Aunque tu debes tener un record, mira que ser odiado por tu propia familia.

- ¿Lo dice alguien que pasa navidad lejos de su propia familia?.- Se mofa Diamante.

- A mi familia no le agradó que Reika Nishimura. Se relacionara con un hombre casado. Los escándalos no son del agrado de mi familia.

- No veo que eso te afecte.

- Dejará de importarles cuando la relación de Andrew y mía se vuelva oficial.

- ¿qué para ser oficial no es necesario que Andrew forme parte de eso?.-cuestiona Diamante extrañado.

- Lo hará. Créeme. Es cuestión de tiempo.-Promete la castaña.

- Si tu lo dices…- contestó incrédulo el joven peliblanco.

- ¿dudas de mi?.- se acerca Reika insinuantemente a Diamante.- anoche no pensabas igual

- Anoche fuiste muy convincente.- comenta sonriente el pálido joven acercando a la castaña hacia el.

- Diamante. Aquí no.- se libera Reika.- la pasamos muy bien anoche pero no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubra.

- Dudo que a alguien le interese, Reika.- se burló el hombre de los ojos azules.

- Tal vez. Pero aún así prefiero ser discreta.- comentó la castaña tomando su distancia.

- Reika. Querida.-se escuchó la voz de Gea Spencer que entró a la sala.- que gusto encontrarte. ¿dónde están todos? Tal parece que todos han salido, solo tu has tenido la amabilidad de quedarte en casa.

- Gea. Tus hijos salieron a montar. Y como te puedes imaginar no fui requerida.-Chilla la castaña.

- Pero cómo es posible que no te invitaran.-Se indigna la Matriarca de los Spencer.

- Sabes que no soy del agrado de tus nueras y contra eso no hay nada que hacer.-confiesa con una maestría actoral increíble la ojiverde.

- Querida. Aun no entiendo como Andrew pudo casarse con esa chica, al parecer es un problema generacional, ya ves mis hijos, de nada me ha servido darles educación en los mejores colegios, aun así solo han elegido lo peor…lo mismo pensaría su difunta madre si lo viera ahora.

- Lo se Gea. Makoto es una mujer tan simple…yo se que Andrew es como un hijo para ti y se que debe de dolerte que tome tan malas elecciones.

- Así es hija…es terrible, no sabes cómo me gustaría que Andrew estuviera con una chica de su nivel, alguien como tu, tan decente, tan propia.

- Jajaja.- interrumpió Diamante rompiendo a reír ganándose la mirada furibunda de Reika.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso, Diamante?.-Preguntó Gea.

- Nada tía…nada…solo recordé un viejo chiste. Creo que mejor subiré a dormir un poco. Si me disculpan…

En ese instante Makoto entró a la cabaña y sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras de prisa. Gea y Reika solo acataron a mirarse, su silencio dijo más que cualquier palabra.

-000-

Andrew había argumentado una excusa poco creíble para regresar a la cabaña. La verdad había sido que sin Makoto a su lado, cualquier paisaje era insignificante.

El alto hombre rubio se encontraba cepillando el pelaje de la hermosa Geneve cuando sintió unos pasos sigilosos entrar a las caballerizas, por un segundo se emocionó pensando que podía ser Makoto quien apareciera por esa puerta. Para su sorpresa era Reika quien había entrado acercándose peligrosamente a el.

- Reika. ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó con molestia el rubio.

- Parece que no te diera gusto verme. ¿acaso has olvidado que has sido tu el que me ha pedido que viniera a Quebec?.- Dice la castaña acariciando el torso del alto rubio de ojos azules.

- ¿y acaso has olvidado tu el motivo por el que te supliqué que vinieras a Québec?.- expresa el Rubio alejándose de Reika con molestia.- ¿olvidaste que le contarías a Makoto la verdad sobre lo que pasó entre tu y yo? Que le dirías que la noche que pasé en tu departamento no pasó nada entre los dos, que todo fue un malentendido.

- ¿y es mi culpa que tu mujercita sea tan estirada que se niega a escucharme siquiera?.- Miente ella.

- Seguro le has dicho una sarta de mentiras, Reika. No se como pude confiar en ti.

- Andrew. No es mi culpa mía que a Makoto no le interese saber nada más de ti, ella es alguien que no valora el tipo de hombre que eres…por favor…ella es una niña mimada, yo soy una mujer…-termina Reika acercándose una vez más a al rubio.

- ¿cuántas veces más voy a repetírtelo?.-la aleja él de nueva cuenta.- No te quiero, Reika. Jamás he sentido nada más por ti que amistad. Siempre te lo he dejado bien claro.

- ¡Se que te niegas a aceptarme por la insignificante de tu mujercita! Pero entiéndelo…ella no quiere estar más a tu lado ya no te ama y dudo que alguna vez lo hiciera.

- Si Makoto me corrió de su lado fue por ese maldito malentendido. Y no tengo que recordarte que me prometiste venir a Québec a contarle la verdad, que entre tu y yo jamás ha habido nada.

- ¿y de qué serviría? Tu mujercita es tan estúpida que no vería la verdad aunque la tuviera de frente y con un moño rojo. Se niega a creer lo que yo le he dicho una y otra vez, que solo somos amigos.

Tal vez eso sea por que te has dedicado a repetirme una y otra vez desde que llegaste aquí que Andrew y tu están juntos.- Comentó Makoto apareciendo por la puerta de la caballeriza.

- ¡Mako!.- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.- dice sorprendido el rubio.

- Lo suficiente…-contesta seca.

- Makoto…Andrew me presionó.- lanzó en un intento desesperado Reika.- el quería que yo te dijera que entre nosotros no ha habido nada pero no es verdad. Andrew y yo llevamos casi un año viéndonos a tus espaldas.

- ¡eso no es cierto!.- grita furioso el hombre de los ojos azules.- ¡di la verdad, Reika!

- Es la verdad Andrew…No se por qué quieres que engañemos a Makoto de esa forma tan cínica si hemos compartido tantas noches de pasión.

- ¡Mientes!.- contesta el rubio con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

- Eres increíble Andrew…-lanza Makoto con seriedad.- Eres terrible... Reika, Lo que voy a decirle a éste hombre no tienes tú por que escucharlo, vete.

- Lo entiendo.- contestó Reika con una mirada triunfal que no intentó ocultar, dio media vuelta y salió de las caballerizas dejando a solas a Makoto y a Andrew.

- Makoto…-Andrew dudó por un instante sobre lo que diría, pero al ver los labios de la alta chica de cabello color castaño abrirse se arrodilló en el piso abrazándose a las piernas de ella.- Perdóname. Se que mil veces me advertiste que Reika no era una buena persona, se que todo me acusa, Mako. Pero yo jamás podría engañarte, eres el amor de mi vida y la única mujer con la que podría estar y yo…

- Lo se.- contestó secamente la chica castaña ganándose una mirada de asombro en Andrew.

- ¿qué?.-Dice sorprendido el rubio.

- Que escuché todo lo que hablaste con Reika…-dijo Makoto divertida al hombre aun arrodillado.-

- ¿y me dejaste arrodillarme y suplicarte y decirte todo lo que te dije?.- Se levanta Andrew Mirando sorprendida a la alta castaña que no puede evitar dejar de reírse.

- Lo lamento. Es que era un espectáculo bastante divertido como para interrumpirlo.

- Makoto Hansford.- se cruza de Brazos el rubio molesto.-Las últimas semanas no he dormido, No he comido, no he tenido un segundo de paz pensando cómo lograr que me perdonaras. He dormido en una fría habitación de un hotel y comido las peores porquerías en la calle ¡y a ti te parece divertido mi sufrimiento!.

- La verdad…solo un poco…-Sonrió la castaña.- creo que debí haberte escuchado antes…¿verdad?

- No te juzgaría…Todo me señalaba como el culpable…como un maldito patán.- agachó la cabeza Andrew.

- Aun así…debí haber creído en ti. Lo lamento Andrew.- contestó preocupada la bella mujer con sus ojos color jade acuosos.- No creí en ti y si no es por que escucho tu discusión con Reika tal vez nosotros no…-La alta castaña no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¿qué? ¿Nosotros no hubiéramos regresado?. Mako mi amor…eso ni pensarlo, la verdad es que yo te amo. Tu eres la mujer de mi vida y yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil.- dijo Andrew con ternura mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña.- ¿qué crees que hago en Québec a cientos de kilómetros de casa soportando golpes, insultos, patadas en áreas bastante dolorosas y claro…Paseos en pony?...Mako, Te amo…

- Y yo a ti. Te extrañé tanto…

Makoto se abrazó al cuello del guapo hombre de ojos azules para prenderse en un profundo y desesperado beso de amor, un beso de reclamo y necesidad que para ellos consiguió detener el tiempo al menos por un momento…

-000-

**amigos y amigas...**

**Un año se va y uno nuevo comienza; En el camino algunos se fueron, otros llegaron, perdimos amistades, ganamos otras más y eso te pone a pensar, ¡Qué sorprendente es la vida! ¿no es así? Somos parte de algo inmenso, las pequeñas piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas y yo estoy feliz de poder formar parte de el; Me hace feliz saber que FF me ha permitido conocer a muchas personas especiales que han aportado cosas maravillosas a mi vida. Gracias a todos por aportar algo especial a mi crecimiento como persona, espero el próximo año sigamos por aquí haciendo muchas otras cosas nuevas y esperemos que la vida siga siendo tan benevolente como hasta ahora con nosotros ya que teniendo vida, salud y un montón de ideas macabras en la mente ¿qué mas podemos pedir?**

**Hikaru:**

**Mil gracias por todo amiga y ánimo que la vida al final siempre nos tiene deparado solo lo mejor.**

**Made:**

**¿qué tal la reconciliación de tu hija? tssss**

**¡Hasta el año que entra!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	7. Chapter 7 Una dulce Cena Navideña

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Una dulce cena navideña?**

La noche había llegado finalmente. Gea se había opuesto a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda en la cocina, ni siquiera la de Makoto que era una experta cocinera.

En la planta alta de la cabaña una pareja se preparaba para bajar a la tan esperada cena. Ella se encontraba ensartada en un ceñido vestido color rojo, retocando los últimos detalles del maquillaje de sus ojos que ésta noche tenían un perfecto ahumado que hacían lucir su mirada aún más felina y seductora.

De la puerta a su derecha apareció un alto y guapo hombre intentando arreglar su corbata sin éxito alguno, sin levantar la mirada llamó suplicante a la mujer que estaba de pie ante el espejo.

- Amor. No puedo con el nudo de la corbata.- se quejó el.

- Doctor Spencer. No puedo creerlo. Usted abre cientos de cráneos al año, hace cirugías bastante complejas y lo supera una corbata.- se ríe la pequeña Mujer empujando sobre la cama al guapo hombre que con la brusquedad de los movimientos de Rei elevó su vista para quedarse anonadado al contemplar a su pareja que se había sentado en su regazo.- Es increíble.

- Eso es por que tú has hecho de mí un verdadero inútil e idiota.- contesta él mientras coloca sus manos en la cintura de la bella chica que no puede evitar sonreír con su respuesta.-Además. ¿cómo planeas que mi cerebro funcione cuando luces de esa manera?

- ¿acaso es ese un cumplido?.- dice con falsa molestia la mujer de negra cabellera mientras termina de hacer el nudo de la corbata de Darien.

- Es solo la verdad, mi cielo. – responde él tumbándose de espaldas en la cama y jalando consigo la delgada silueta de la mujer de fuego para robarle un beso apasionado.

- ¿sabes? Tengo una mejor Idea para pasar ésta "noche buena" y solo nos incluye a ti, a mí y a lo que traigo debajo del vestido…-comenta seductora la guapa mujer de cabello negro mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de él.

- Mmhhmm…Suena demasiado tentador…-respondió él en un ronco gemido al sentir las manos de seda de ella dirigiéndose hacia su cinturón.

- Darien…Rei- dice con voz tierna la pequeña Hotaru asomando su cabeza por la puerta.- tengo hambre. ¿ya vamos a cenar?

- Este…si. Vamos hermanita.- Contesta Rei incorporándose de la cama y caminando hacia la niña que abrasaba a su muñeca.

- Rei…-llama la niña viendo con extrañeza a su hermana.

- ¿si, qué ocurre, Hotaru?.- comenta la delgada mujer mirando extrañada a su hermana por el tono de voz de la pequeña.

- ¿qué estaban haciendo Darien y tu cuando entré?

- ¿nosotros?.-Pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos Rei volteando a ver a su pareja para que la ayudara a responder a la pequeña.

- Si…ustedes…-Se cruza de brazos Hotaru volteando a ver hacia ambos adultos.

- Es que…Tu hermana me estaba ayudando con la corbata, nena.- Sonríe Darien mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

- Pero tu corbata está en el cuello y Rei tenía sus manos en tu cinturón…

- Eso es por que también lo ayudaba con si cinturón. ¿sabes? Este viaje le ha ganado a Darien varios Kilitos de más. Tanto que no le cerraba el pantalón.-se burló Rei.

- es cierto. Lo veo un poco más llenito.- se ríe Hotaru.

- Ey…eso no es cierto.- se quejó el alto doctor llevándose las manos al abdomen.

- Vamos, Hotaru. Démonos prisa o Darien terminará dejándonos a todos sin cenar.- toma de la mano Rei a su hermana dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

- ¿ahh si? Ya verán.

El alto hombre corrió detrás de Rei y Hotaru mientras éstas se apresuraban a salir de la habitación entre risas.

-000-

En el comedor de la cabaña Spencer Michiru había sido la primera en llegar y tomar su lugar acompañada de su rubia acompañante. Endimión platicaba interesado con la pareja de su hija sobre la adrenalina que se siente al estar detrás del volante. Rei entró corriendo al comedor junto con su pequeña hermana seguida segundos después por Darien que al ver a su padre solo recuperó la compostura y acomodó la silla a su guapa pareja y a la pequeña Hotaru.

Diamante observaba lujuriosamente a la joven de cabello negro mientras Zafiro observaba insistente hacia la puerta del comedor como esperando encontrar algo.

- Primo. ¿qué es lo que esperas que entre por esa puerta?.-Pregunta Michiru intrigada por el rostro de su primo.

- ¿ehh? No…Nada…nada en realidad.

- Buenas noches.- se escucha la voz de Andrew en la puerta que hacía su entrada con su guapa esposa al lado.

- Valla. ¡qué sorpresa!.- sonríe Darien al ver llegar a sus amigos.- creo que ustedes han resuelto sus problemas.

- Es el milagro de la navidad.- sonríe el rubio mientras acomoda la silla a su guapa esposa y besa su mejilla.

- Tío Andrew. ¿ya no están enojados la tía Mako y tu?.-Pregunta Hotaru sonriente.

- No pequeña…Ya no.- contesta el rubio con sus pupilas azules completamente iluminadas.

- Qué fácil. ¿no?.- lanza al aire Zafiro mirando decepcionado a su alta amiga.

- ¿por qué lo dices, Zafiro?.-Pregunta Makoto enfrentado al chico de cabello azul.

- Si. Éste mal nacido te falla, te engaña. Te ve la cara y después solo le bastan un par de palabras dulces para ganarse tu perdón y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Zafiro…Las cosas no fueron así.- intenta explicar la castaña.

- No tienes por qué explicarle nada a éste tipo.- bufa Andrew.

- Si, claro. A mí no me expliques nada. Tan solo soy el estúpido que ha sido tu amigo incondicional y que jamás te ha fallado. ¿por qué habrías de explicarme algo?

- Zaf…yo…-intentó hablar la chica de ojos verdes.

- Bien…el invitado de honor ha llegado.- entra Gea por la cocina con una enorme charola con un pavo finamente decorado y lo coloca al centro.- ¿por qué esas caras? Es navidad, por dios santo. Al menos finjan que están felices. Pasé todo el día horneando esto para ustedes.

- Se ve delicioso, querida. ¿no es así, hijos?.- comenta Endimión intentando romper el stress sobre la mesa.

- Si. Definitivamente te has lucido, mamá.- interviene Michiru.-Haruka. Mamá es una gran cocinera.

- También la bruja del cuento de Hansel y Gretel.- le dice en voz baja Rei a Makoto provocando en ésta última una pequeña risa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie en la mesa.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso, Makoto?.-Pregunta Gea.

- Ohh. Gea…Nada en especial. ¿Seiya y Mina no vendrán a cenar?.-Pregunta la castaña intentando cambiar el tema.

- Debieron llegar hace unos momentos. A fin de cuentas mis hijos parecen haber olvidado todos lo que les he enseñado. Solo mi querida Michiru ha puesto en alto el apellido de nuestra familia.-comenta Gea mientras mira orgullosa a su hija que evita observar a su madre a los ojos.

- Mujer. Deja de molestar a tus hijos. Luego no te preguntes por qué no nos visitan más allá de navidad.

- Solo digo la verdad, Endimión.- se queja Gea.

- Mamá…-interrumpe Michiru.-La verdad es que yo quería contarte algo…

- ¿de qué se trata, querida?.-pregunta Gea.- No me digas…Haruka y tu van a casarse. Hacen una pareja tan linda, tan hermosa.

- Bueno…la verdad es que nosotros…-interviene Haruka.

- Buenas noches.- se escuchó la voz de Seiya en la puerta del comedor que llegaba acompañado por Mina. Ambos lucían extremadamente serios.

- Lamentamos la tardanza.- agrega la rubia mientras toma asiento.

- La formalidad es algo que valoramos bastante en ésta casa. ¿es mucho pedir que ustedes sean formales por una sola noche?.- gruñe la Señora Spencer.

- Mamá. ¿quieres dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios?.-comenta Seiya con tono bastante molesto a su madre.- Molestas a los invitados.

- Aunque te parezca difícil, Seiya. Hay cosas más molestas e hirientes que las palabras de tu madre.- comenta Mina en seco mientras se sirve un poco de pavo.

- Eso no sonó nada bien…- agrega Diamante divertido al ver la incómoda escena.

- Cállate, Diamante.- se queja Darien.- No eres nada divertido.

- ¡Darien! ¿qué modales son esos?.-Lo riñe su madre.

- Si no tuvieras un sobrino tan detestable no estaría maldiciendo.

- Coman su cena y dejen de intentar matarse, por favor. Pasé todo el día preparando ésta cena para que la arruinen discutiendo.

Todos los comensales guardaron silencio el resto de la cena para evitar enfurecer a Gea. Nadie en esa mesa dudaba que esa mujer de cabello turquesa podría ser capaz de atacar con el cuchillo eléctrico a cualquiera que volviera a interrumpir la paz de su cena navideña, finalmente, cuando la cena terminó optaron por moverse a la sala, ahí se encontraban ante la chimenea los invitados disfrutando de sus respectivas tazas de cocoa caliente, Haruka se encontraba sentada al piano tocando un villancico con Hotaru a su lado que intentaba seguirle al piano, Michiru cantaba a espaldas de Haruka colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia pianista.

Ante la chimenea Darien y Rei habían apartado un lugar para calentarse, el alto doctor aprovechaba el frío para pasar sobre los hombros de la pequeña mujer sus fuertes brazos. En un sillón al lado de ellos un rubio hombre de ojos azules besaba el dorso de la mano de una alta y guapa mujer de cabello castaño mientras le decía un par de cosas al oído. En un sillón un poco más alejado de todos muy cerca del árbol de Navidad Seiya contemplaba en silencio como Mina jugaba cartas con los hermanos Black sobre la mesa al centro del salón mientras hacía bromas a ambos chicos. Al lado de Seiya se encontraba Gea que reñía al joven mientras Endimión observaba a su esposa y negaba con la cabeza en señal de desapruebo.

La pequeña Hotaru se levantó del banco al piano para correr a abrazarse a Darien y Rei.

- ¿dónde estabas, pequeña?- Le pregunta el alto pelinegro a la niña.

- Aprendiendo a tocar piano.- respondió la niña.- ¿cuándo volvamos a Londres puedo tomar clases de Piano?

- Claro que sí, Princesa.- contestó el.

- Darien. Tu siempre cedes a los deseos de Hotaru.- Lo riñó Rei.- Lo mismo pasó cuando la niña quiso tomar clases de pintura y al final lo abandonó a las dos clases.

- Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que no será pintora, ¿verdad, Pequeña?.- contestó cariñoso el hombre de ojos azules.

- Si. Ahora seré pianista.- contesta emocionada la niña.

- No hay remedio con ustedes dos.-Bufó la pelinegra.- creo que va siendo hora de que vayas a la cama, Hotaru.

- Pero no tengo sueño.- se quejó la niña

- Si no vas a la cama temprano Santa no te traerá tus obsequios.- Amenazó Rei.

- No es justo.- chilló Hotaru.-Darien…

- Rei tiene razón, Princesa. Santa lo ve todo y no querrás que deje de traerte tus obsequios, ¿o sí?

- Mmhhmm. Pero no tengo sueño.- Contestó la niña mientras se tallaba ambos ojos.

- Creo que alguien aquí tiene sueño ya.- dijo Endimión mientras observaba a la pequeña Hotaru acurrucarse abrazada de su hermana mayor.

- No quiero ir a la cama aún.- expresó la pequeña mientras bostezaba.

- ¿y si te cuento una historia?.- Dijo Cariñoso Darien.

- Mejor cuéntanosla a todos.- comentó Mina interesada mientras dejaba a un lado las cartas.

- Si. Yo quiero escucharla también.-dijo emocionada Makoto.

- ¿nos contarás una historia de navidad?.- Preguntó melosamente la mujer de ojos violeta a su lado.

- No…prefiero contarles otra historia.- dijo con un extraño brillo en su mirada el alto doctor.

- ¿De qué historia se trata, hermano?.- Preguntó Michiru sentándose en la sala junto con Haruka atraída por la idea de una historia.

- De la historia de tía Gabrielle.- Dijo Darien.

- Me encanta ésa historia.- Saltó de felicidad la joven de cabello turquesa.

- Claro que no.-Se quejó Seiya.- Esa no es una historia para contar en Navidad, es demasiado triste.

- No es triste. Es romántica.- corrigió Michiru.

- Bueno. No importa como sea. Yo quiero escucharla.-Dice Makoto emocionada.

- Si, amor. Cuéntanos.- agregó Rei en tono cariñoso al hombre a su lado.

- Bien…Les contaré: La tía Gabrielle era una chica muy hermosa en sus tiempos de juventud, era una mujer Rubia de unos hermosos ojos azules, no era de extrañar que más de uno quedara prendado de su belleza y de su forma de ser. Ella pudo elegir al hombre que deseara, condes, barones, todos estaban a sus pies, aun así, la tía Gabrielle no hacía nunca las cosas fáciles, un día se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello castaño, Joseph era su nombre. El siempre le mandaba cartas con poemas de amor y logró que tía Gabrielle quedara profundamente enamorada de él; Pero Joseph no era un hombre rico y su padre jamás aceptaría a un hombre pobre para su hija, eso fue lo que dijo su padre cuando fue a pedir la mano de tía Gabrielle.  
>Joseph no se desilusionó y decidió que conseguiría el dinero suficiente para ser el hombre rico que su suegro quería para la tía Gabrielle así que Joseph vino a Norteamérica a trabajar en las minas de oro, le prometió a tía Gabrielle que regresaría un día con mucho dinero y un anillo de compromiso digno de ella.<p>

Diez años pasaron y tía Gabrielle lo esperó sin dudar un solo momento que Joseph volvería, negándose una y otra vez a desposarse con los hombres que su padre elegía para ella.

Un día Joseph Regresó a Londres con el dinero necesario para desposarse con la tía Gabrielle, Regresó ataviado en finos trajes y en un costoso auto a hablar con el abuelo, ambos acordaron que esa misma noche Joseph pediría la mano de tía Gabrielle.

Hubo una cena especial esa noche para celebrar el regreso de Joseph y claro está el compromiso de él con tía Gabrielle.

Después de brindar y departir felices todos, Joseph sacó un hermoso anillo de oro y diamantes arrodillándose a los pies de tía Gabrielle para pedirse que se casara con el, Tía Gabrielle aceptó emocionada pero justo cuando ambos se besaron para sellar su compromiso Joseph cayó desmayado.

Entre los invitados había un doctor y todos se apresuraron a atender a Joseph, el diagnóstico fue neumoconiosis, Joseph murió en un par de semanas, su enfermedad fue a consecuencia de todos esos años en las minas. Tía Gabrielle nos contaba que aún cuando jamás pudo cumplir su sueño de pasar el resto de su vida con Joseph, estaba agradecida con la vida por haber encontrado al amor de su vida y que ese anillo que a Joseph le había costado la vida era el símbolo eterno de su amor…

- Que linda historia.- comenta Mina emocionada.

- Pero es muy triste.- agrega Makoto.

- ¿y por qué quisiste hablarnos de esa historia justamente hoy, amor?.-Pregunta Rei Extrañada al hombre ante ella.

- Bueno…es que Cuando la tía Gabrielle murió no tenía ningún hijo y decidió dejar su anillo de compromiso en resguardo con papá.

- ¿en resguardo?.-Preguntó Mina extrañada.

- Era de esperarse.- Comentó Diamante.- Ustedes siempre fueron sus sobrinos nietos favoritos. Era impensable que dejara esa joya para algún Black.

- Eso es porque somos mucho más agradables que ustedes.-Se burló Seiya.

- Además, Para la tía Gabrielle siempre fuimos como sus nietos.- Agrega Michiru melancólica.- ¿recuerdan, chicos, cómo pasábamos los veranos jugando en su casa, Incluso Andrew llegó a ir varias veces con nosotros a pasar alguna temporada.

- Claro que lo recuerdo.- Dijo Andrew conmovido.- La tía Gabrielle fue como una abuela incluso para mí, siempre tenía galletas para nosotros cuando regresábamos por las tardes de cabalgar por el campo.

- Creo que de ahí viene el gusto de Andrew por la comida, no en balde se casó con una Chef.- rió Mina a carcajada abierta.

- ¡el punto aquí es….!- Levantó Darien la voz para volver a llamar la atención de los asistentes.- que tía Gabrielle al morir dejó en su testamento dicho que quería que el primero entre Seiya y yo Que decidiera casarse con la mujer indicada podría disponer de su anillo de compromiso para sellar su promesa.

- Pues es Obvio que serás tú, Darien.- agregó Mina con molestia.-Para Seiya yo no soy la mujer indicada y el jamás se casaría conmigo.

- Mina. No digas esas cosas, por favor.- llamó Seiya apenado.

- ¡Pero es verdad!. ¡tú mismo lo dijiste hace un par de horas!

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¿ahh no? ¿entonces qué quisiste decir?.-Preguntó Mina molesta.

- ¡Chicos!.-gritó Darien desesperado.- ¿quieren con un demonio dejarme terminar?.

- ¡Darien! ¿qué maldiciones son esas?.- Lo retó Gea.

- Lo siento, mamá.- comentó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza.

- Hijo. Continúa.- lo invitó su padre.

- Bueno…continuo. Para la tía Gabrielle, era muy importante que el símbolo de su amor no muriera junto con ella, en vida ella jamás pudo deshacerse de ese anillo que simbolizaba la promesa de su amor. Por lo que quería que Seiya o yo lo mantuviéramos vivo.

- Que romántico. ¿verdad, Rei?.- Comentó Hotaru con sus pequeños ojitos soñadores.

- Si, Hotaru. Es muy romántico.- Respondió la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Continuo.- interrumpió Darien con una seriedad que extrañó a todos.- Tía Gabrielle quería que Seiya y yo encontráramos a una persona con la que nos sintiéramos como ella se sentía con aquél hombre que tanto amó, como fuera de éste mundo, como si se detuviera el tiempo…y bueno… la verdad es que yo…yo…

- Buenas noches.- Interrumpió Reika entrando a la sala.- Disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad es que…Tardé demasiado para encontrar el vestido ideal.- Comentó la alta castaña mientras se sentaba ante Andrew y Makoto presumiendo su entallado vestido.- ¿no me veo genial, Andrew?

- Yo…-Dudó Andrew en contestar notando la molestia en el rostro de Makoto.

- Te ves bastante atractiva, Reika- Dijo Diamante mirando lujuriosamente a la recién llegada.

- Si…CASI tanto como si quisieras llamar la atención de "alguien".-comenta Rei.- ¿es ese el caso, Reika?

- ¿yo? Claro que no. La verdad es que no necesito esforzarme para llamar la atención de ninguna persona. ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que hasta Darien se ha quedado boquiabierto?.-Se burló Reika.

- ¡claro que se ha quedado boquiabierto! No suele ver cosas tan grotescas con ropa tan corriente.- contestó la pelinegra.

- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?.- Dice molesta la castaña.

- ¿acaso necesito explicártelo? Creí haber sido lo suficientemente clara.- lanzó Rei.

- Chicas…Por favor…No discutan más.-Suplicó Endimión.- Es navidad.

- Bien…-comentó Rei de mala gana tomando a Hotaru entre sus brazos que se había quedado dormida.-Será mejor que lleve a Hotaru a la cama, se ha quedado dormida.

- No, Amor…Yo lo haré.-Le comentó el guapo pelinegro apresurándose a intentar quitarle a la niña de los brazos a su pareja.

- Claro que no. Está bien. Yo llevaré a Hotaru, No deseo tener que soportar cosas tan horribles.-comentó Rei clavando sus ojos en Reika.- Te amo…

Darien besó tiernamente los labios de su pareja acariciando su mejilla.-Te extrañaré.

- Valla, Andrew. Veo que nuestro plan ha dado resultados.- comentó Reika mirando a Andrew que abrazaba cariñosamente a Makoto.-Felicidades.

- ¿de qué plan habla?.-Preguntó intrigada la señora Hansford.

- No tengo la menor idea.-respondió Sincero el rubio ojiazul.

- Ay, vamos, Andrew. Por favor. ¡claro que lo sabes!, Makoto. Te diré. Andrew me llamó hace días suplicándome que volara a Québec para ayudarlo a recuperarte, la verdad es que hemos tenido unas semanas muy divertidas de sexo, pero no estamos hechos para una vida juntos, por más que me lo suplicó el matrimonio no es lo mío; así que pensamos que lo mejor sería que él regresara contigo y nosotros siguiéramos divirtiéndonos a tus espaldas, como hace meses veníamos haciéndolo, ¿sabes? Hay cosas que no son las mismas sin adrenalina. ¿no lo crees?

- ¡eso no es verdad!.-Gritó Andrew furioso.- ¡Di la verdad, Reika!

- ¿y cuál es la verdad, según tu, Andrew?.-Preguntó Makoto con voz molesta.- Si no es ese el motivo, ¿entonces qué demonios hace Reika aquí?

- Mako. ¿vas a dejarte caer en las mentiras de esta mujer?.-Preguntó Minako sorprendida.- Por favor, No puedo creerlo, es obvio que Reika lo único que busca es Arruinar la existencia de los demás. Andrew te quiere. Para él tu eres el amor de su vida y el se ve bastante seguro de ello. No es como esos imbéciles que creen que no eres lo suficientemente buena como para casarse contigo.

- Mina…Por favor yo jamás dije eso.-Se defiende Seiya.

- ¿le dijiste a mi amiga que no es lo suficientemente buena para casarse contigo?.-Lanzó indignada Mako.-¿qué clase de maldito infeliz eres?

- ¡Que yo no dije eso!.- Grita desesperado el pelinegro.

- Ustedes son unos verdaderos idiotas. ¡No en balde crecieron juntos!.-Se enfurece Makoto.

- Es que eso se veía venir. Makoto.-se unió Zafiro a la disputa.- ¡Andrew siempre ha sido el mismo imbécil! ¡debiste verlo antes!

- Claro. Y tenías que ser tú el que viera sus defectos. –se burló Diamante.- Siempre has estado enamorado de ella.

- No me ayudes tanto.- le dijo apenado Zafiro a su hermano. Además eso no quita que Andrew sea un imbécil.

- Y tu encantado de hacer notar mis defectos. ¿verdad?.- lanzó Andrew enfurecido.-Eres un hipócrita. Primer te pones a consolar a mi mujer y luego te dedicas a hacer notar a Makoto todos mis defectos. ¿acaso pretendes separarnos?

- Yo no necesito pretender hacer nada. No necesitaste ayuda para arruinar tu matrimonio.-respondió burlesco el joven Black.

- eres un…-intentó decir Andrew mientras levantaba a Zafiro de la solapa del saco.

- ¡Andrew suéltalo!.-Suplicó Makoto.

- Esto lo vamos a arreglar aquí de una vez. De hombre a hombre.-amenaza el rubio.

- Cuando tu quieras. Hansford.- retó el chico Black.

- ¡chicos, suéltense!.- Suplicó Gea mientras ambos jóvenes se lanzaban al suelo para continuar su batalla a golpes, Seiya y Darien intentaban separarlos mientras Diamante se sentaba divertido a contemplar la batalla entre ambos chicos.

- Andrew, Zafiro. Por amor de dios…sepárense. – Pedía Mina.-Mako, Haz algo.

- No…por mí que se maten Son unos animales.-fueron las palabras de la castaña que dio media vuelta subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Mako, Espera!.- corre Mina detrás de su amiga dejando una batalla campal a sus espaldas hasta que después de muchos esfuerzos los hermanos Spencer consiguieron separar a los enemigos a muerte mientras Gea exigió a Reika salir de la sala para siempre, indicándole que su presencia no era más bienvenida en su casa, Diamante se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar sus cosas y llevarla al aeropuerto.

- No puedo creerlo, chicos. Me han avergonzado-Regañó Gea a Andrew y Zafiro que estaban en extremos separados del salón.-Tú Seiya con esa novia estúpida haciendo numeritos en casa y presumiendo sus juguetes sexuales por toda la cabaña, tú Darien con esa modelo temperamental que explota a la menor provocación. ¡Ustedes!.-Lanzó Refiriéndose a Andrew y Zafiro. Peleando como primates, ¡arruinando nuestra velada! ¡Y por otra mujer que no vale la pena!.¡estoy muy avergonzada por ustedes dos, esa no es la educación que recibieron! La única que se ha comportado a la altura es mi querida Michiru. Mi linda princesa que siempre hace las cosas perfectas, siempre enorgulleciendo a sus padres.

- ¡Ya basta, Madre!.-Grita exasperada la guapa sirena poniéndose de pie.- llevas toda la vida diciéndole a mis hermanos que soy perfecta, ponderándome ante todos como "la hija perfecta", La bella princesa. ¿sabes qué? No soy perfecta.

- Michiru…-dice conmovida más que molesta la señora Spencer.- ¡claro que eres perfecta! ¿lo ves? Intentando lucir menos perfecta ante todos para que tus primos y hermanos no se sientan mal. Pero aunque lo niegues, si eres perfecta. Solo ve al guapo chico que has elegido por novio. Es todo un galán.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, mamá!..-Se enfureció Michiru como jamás lo había hecho antes.- Ya te lo dije. No soy perfecta y no tomo las decisiones perfectas como tu lo dices siempre ¡odio que me pongas de ejemplo con todo mundo!, ¿sabías que los últimos dos años pasé horas ante el espejo intentando convencerme todos los días que era la persona que tu dices que soy? ¡y lo detesto! No soy la violinista perfecta, ¿sabías que tuve que hacer veinte audiciones para que la filarmónica de Viena me contratara? ¡Claro que no lo sabes por que eso a ti no te interesa, a ti solo te interesa la hija perfecta que no existe! ¿te parece que Haruka es un gran novio? ¿sabes? En algo tienes razón es una gran pareja, solo que hay un pequeño detalle que no nos has dejado contarte desde que llegamos, ¡por que tu jamás dejas de hablar! ¡Haruka es una chica! Y se que vas a pensar que soy una vergüenza como lo piensas de mis hermanos y de Andrew, y de Zafiro, ¿pero sabes algo? ¡Haruka es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Y si me vas juzgar con los mismos conceptos idiotas que juzgas a todos ¡No me importa!

- Mi…Michiru…-expresa con cuidado la Señora Spencer.-Me has decepcionado.

- ¿te he decepcionado, Madre?.- pregunta Michiru en un extraño gesto que se confundía entre llanto y risa.- ¿sabes algo? Me da igual. no…no me da igual. ¡me alegra decepcionarte! Seiya te ha decepcionado por que está con esa chica que te parece la persona más idiota sobre la tierra, pero…¿es que no te has dado cuenta que los días que llevan en casa Seiya ha sonreído más veces de las que yo puedo recordar desde nuestra infancia? ¿Andrew y Zafiro te decepcionan? Si, son unos animales por pelear de esa manera, ¡Pero lo hacen por que tienen sangre en las venas! No se que elegirá Makoto; Pero por lo visto para ambos Makoto es la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Y Darien…Darien…¿sabes cuál es tu pecado, hermanito?- Pregunta Michiru a Darien que está boquiabierto con el monólogo de su hermano.- ¡haber elegido a la chica idea de pareja! Así que si estás tomando los mismos preceptos para juzgarme que los que has elegido para ellos ¡se que voy por el camino correcto!

- …-La mujer de ojos azules se quedó anonadada con las palabras de su hija.

- Haruka. Vámonos, no quiero seguir aquí.-Indicó la guapa chica a su amante.

- Michiru. Hija.-Llama Endimión a su única hija.- ¿a dónde van? Es de madrugada, no hagan tonterías.

- Lo siento, papá. La verdad es que no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que alguien a quien le avergüenzo tanto. Haruka, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro, hermosa…Con permiso.-Se despide la rubia tomando los sacos de ambas y saliendo de la cabaña.

Rei bajó las escaleras sorprendiéndose de observar a todos en silencio en la sala. "¿ocurre algo, dónde están las chicas?" Preguntó Rei a su pareja.

- Ya se fueron a dormir mi cielo y creo que lo mejor es que nosotros hagamos lo mismo. ¿no crees?.-Invita Darien a la pelinegra que luce extrañada al ver los rostros de los demás invitados.

- Si…está bien.- alarga la pequeña mujer su mano al alto hombre.-Vamos a dormir

Ambos se despidieron del resto de los comensales sin que pudiera pasar desapercibido el silencio sepulcral en la sala.

**-000-**

**¡hola!**

**Chicos y chicas, les dejo aquí un capítulo más de mi fic de Navidad.- Una disculpa...quesque iba a ser un one shot jajajajjaa.- ¿qué les pareció la dulce cena de navidad? de verdad que todos andaban con ganas de pelear. ¿verdad? y en el que viene... hay más peleas jejejjeeje pero no pude evitar dejarles éste pedacito. prometo terminarlo éste mes por que...estoy trabajando en algo más wajajajjajaja.**

**Made: **

**Amiga...¿Has adivinado la parte de la que te hablé que era pedacito de tu regalo de Reyes? Adivina. Adivina ;)**

**Hikaru: Amiga, Gracias por seguir el fic. espero que te hiciera pasar un buen momento amiga...Yo propongo una nana par Hotaru...interrumpe mucho jajajajja**

**saludos :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Vivir sin ti

**una Historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 8**

**"Vivir sin ti"**

-000-

En la planta alta de la cabaña Spencer una castaña mujer vestida con un hermoso camisón de seda de color rosa pastel se desmaquillaba ante el enorme espejo de su tocador, se quitó los aretes en forma de rosa que solían acompañarla siempre, esos aretes que aquél rubio le regalara alguna vez durante su noviazgo; De repente ese mismo hombre rubio apareció por la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

- ¿qué diablos haces aquí?.-Pregunta la guapa castaña sin voltear el rostro y viendo a través del espejo con mirada molesta a Andrew.- ¡vete!

- Creí que ya habíamos jugado éste juego antes. Makoto.- disparó Andrew a la castaña mientras acercaba sus pasos hacia ella.

- No estamos jugando ningún juego.- respondió ofendida la alta castaña poniéndose de pie ante Andrew que se quedaba boquiabierto al observar la silueta de aquella mujer de ojos color jade, tan niña y mujer, tan angelical y perversa a la vez.

- Claro que sí. – toma el a Makoto de la cintura sujetándola posesivamente.- Llevamos toda la semana jugando "al gato y al ratón" y ya me estoy cansando de esto…

- No juego a nada y quiero que te vallas, ¡vete con Reika!; ve con ella para que puedan ambos burlarse de mí y de lo estúpida que fui al creer su teatrito.- responde ofendida ella.

- ¿hasta cuándo, Makoto?.

- ¿hasta cuándo "qué"?.-Pregunta ella extrañada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de creer en cuánta estupidez escuches? Por que estoy empezando a cansarme de tus niñerías.

- Ah. Ahora resulta que tener orgullo es cuestión de "Niñerías".-responde ofendida y cruzándose de brazos la guapa Makoto.

- Si ¡Niñerías! ¡son niñerías Makoto!.-Explota Andrew colérico.- llevo semanas suplicándote que me escuches, vengo desde parís trasbordando de vuelo en vuelo en temporada alta para venir aquí, para estar contigo, ¡para explicarte lo que pasó! ¿y qué haces tú? Portarte como una niña y negarte a escucharme pese a todos mis intentos, trato de explicarte por todos los medios posibles que eres mi vida, ¡qué te amo! ¿y qué haces tú? ¡me mandas al diablo! Ahh. Pero que la señora no escuche la verdad de boca de alguien más por que entonces si. "me crees"; Pero si esa misma persona se retracta y cambia de versión ¡le crees! ¡ya es suficiente, Makoto! Tengo desde que nos conocimos demostrándote de mil formas posibles que no hay otra para mi, ¡que eres mi vida! Pero si mis esfuerzos no son suficientes y vas a ir por la vida creyéndole sus estupideces a cuanta persona te las diga… Me rindo…no puedo contra eso.

- Andrew…

- Te amo, Makoto. Eres el amor de mi vida pero si confías más en las mentiras de Reika que en las palabras del hombre que más te ama en la vida…contra eso no tengo nada más que hacer.- explica el alto rubio agachando la cabeza y dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Andrew!.- grita la chica de ojos color Jade.

- ¿si?.-Responde el girando la cabeza mirando con tristeza a su amada Makoto.

- ¿vas a dejarme dormir sola ésta noche?.-Pregunta casi con un gesto infantil la hermosa señora Hansford mientras extiende su suave mano al rubio ante ella.

- Jamás haría eso…-Responde sonriente el alto caballero.- Sería una crueldad con éste frío tan terrible.

El guapo rubio siguió el camino que su bella ninfa le indicó cual pirata que se deja seducir por el canto de las sirenas en la mar; esa noche el tratado de paz se selló finalmente entre los dos, los rencores, las rencillas, los malos entendidos…Esa noche ambos firmaron la paz haciendo la guerra sobre la cama, con pasión, con locura, con deseo, pero sobre todo, con amor…

-000-

Al llegar a la planta alta después de tan extraño momento. La pequeña chica de ojos violeta se deshizo de sus zapatillas al entrar en la habitación para disfrutar la suavidad de la alfombra.

- Qué cena más accidentada. ¿verdad Amor?- Pregunta el alto doctor.

- Si. Aunque a final de cuentas no fue tan mala. Me esperaba algo mucho peor mi vida.- contesta la chica tras colocarse sus pantuflas y entrar al baño para desmaquillarse.- ¿qué fue ese stress que sentí hace unos instantes en la sala?

- Nada fuera de lo común, las peleas de siempre…Amor.-La llamó Darien desde la habitación- Me duele el estomago.

- Eso doctor Spencer. Se llama "indigestión" y creo que sabe la causa.

- Lo se. Pero no podía despreciar el pavo de mi madre, ya había sido demasiado traumatizante para ella que no comas carne como para despreciar su platillo.

- Sufre las consecuencias ahora.-se burló la pequeña mujer mientras se ponía el camisón.

- ¿tendrás algo para la indigestión?- expresó el alto hombre llevándose las manos al estómago.

- Claro. Como siempre. Traigo tus pastillas en mi bolso. – Indicó la chica asomando la cara por la puerta del baño para volver a entrar.

- Eres un ángel. – dejó escapar el alto doctor mientras buscaba sus antiácidos en el bolso de su novia, para su sorpresa además de sus antiácidos se encontró una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas en un saco interior de la bolsa.-Rei…

- ¿si? ¿qué pasa? – contestó la chica mientras salía del baño- ¿necesitas ayuda para encontrar tus pastillas? No son tan difíciles de distinguir amor, son las que te salvan la vida cada que te atragantas de cosas que no debes.

- ¿qué es esto?- dijo el alto hombre mientras mostraba a la chica la caja de anticonceptivos.

- Da…Darien. Yo…-Expresó la chica temblorosamente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Me has estado engañando todos estos meses?- arroja indignado el hombre de cabello negro.

- Es que…Deja que te explique. Yo…

- No. No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Rei. Tu, justo tú que dices odiar las mentiras, los engaños. ¡Justo tu me has engañado como a un imbécil!

- ¿es qué acaso para ti solo importa que me embarace? – comenta la pequeña mujer poniéndose a la defensiva- ¿acaso solo me ves como una maldita incubadora?. ¿eso quiere decir que si jamás pudiera embarazarme terminaría tu interés por mi?

- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- explota enfurecido el alto hombre como jamás lo había visto en tres años de conocerlo- ¿acaso no entiendes la raíz de mi molestia? Si tu me hubieras dicho que no te sentías lista aun yo hubiera esperado, ¿sabes por qué?

- …-ella desvió su mirada.

- ¡Por que te amo! Maldita sea. Pero me dejaste hacerme ilusiones. ¡cuánto te habrás divertido al verme hacer planes como imbécil sobre nuestro hijo!

- ¡justo por eso no podía decirte que no quería! eso es demasiada presión para mí. Y tu estabas tan ilusionado.

- ¡claro que lo estaba! Un hijo nuestro es mi mayor ilusión. Pero veo que para ti "Es demasiada presión".

- ¡claro que lo es!-grita enfurecida la pequeña mujer- Criar a Hotaru no es fácil y con un bebé además…¡es demasiado para mí, Darien!

- Es que no eres "tu". Somos "nosotros" ¡estamos Juntos en esto! Maldición. ¡lo sabes! No pongas de pretexto a Hotaru. Sabes cuánto la quiero y sabes que he estado involucrado en su educación y su cuidado desde el primer momento. ¡te consta!

- Si. ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?- lanza ella- ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotras?

- ¿qué?- pregunta incrédulo el hombre de cabello negro.

- Aceptémoslo, Darien. Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo perfecto. Algún día terminarás yéndote con una mujer "de tu nivel" y me dejarás sola y no quiero tener que contarle a mi hijo por qué no está su padre con el.

- Esto es increíble- arroja Darien sentándose en la cama y respirando profundamente tras llevar sus manos a su negra cabellera intentando tranquilizarse- ¿eso piensas de mí?-voltea a ver a la mujer que está a escasos metros de el cruzada de brazos- ¿qué clase de mal nacido crees que soy?

- …

Darien se pone de Pie quitándose el saco y lanzándolo sobre la silla del tocador para buscar su chamarra y ponérsela y caminar hasta el marco de la puerta deteniéndose para observar a la joven mujer que no se ha movido de su sitio.

- En verdad me duele que pienses de esa forma de mí, Rei. Creí haberte demostrado de mil formas lo mucho que te amo y el lugar que ocupas en mi vida.

- Eso dices ahora. – comenta ella enfrentando sus pupilas violetas con las celeste de el, ambos empapados en lágrimas- Pero al final terminarás yéndote, como lo hacen todos…

- Así que es eso.-arroja él- sé lo mucho que has sufrido. Pero Yo no soy Takahashi Hino, ni soy Soichi Tomoe. No soy del tipo de mal nacido que deja a su esposa por su secretaria y que le arrebata la custodia de su hija para abandonarla en un internado del otro lado del mundo y tampoco soy de los infelices que al morir su esposa abandona a su hija recién nacida a su suerte. Creo que es injusto que me condenes por los errores de los demás. – La mujer no pudo más que bajar su mirada al suelo con el último comentario de su pareja- adiós.

- ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó preocupada la bella mujer.

- Necesito pensar, Rei. Necesito pensar muchas cosas y creo que tu también- comenta él dando media vuelta para detenerse antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar de reojo a su pareja.-Rei.

- ¿si?

- Para mí Hotaru y tu son mi familia...Y para mí la familia es lo más importante… No soy el tipo de basura que crees que soy. Creí habértelo demostrado con pruebas…

El alto hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí, al hacerlo la pequeña mujer de ojos violeta se tiró en la cama abrazándose a la almohada sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

Rei no supo a qué hora se quedó dormida durante la madrugada, lo que sí sabía era que había sido más a causa del cansancio por tanto llorar que del por las ganas de dormir; en tres años de relación jamás había discutido de esa forma con Darien, todo ello no había sido gracias a ella, ya que ella siempre solía explotar con detalles insignificantes, pero Darien siempre había sido el faro de su mar, siempre era el que tranquilizaba las tormentas que ella misma iniciaba solo que ésta vez…no fue así.

-000-

Su acostumbrado oído la hizo despertar de inmediato cuando escuchó el quedo llanto de Hotaru, lo cual la hizo salir de la cama inmediatamente y correr a la habitación contigua, Hotaru lloraba desconsoladamente y ella corrió a meterse debajo de las cobijas de la niña para consolarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿qué ocurre, pequeña?.-Preguntó Rei preocupada.

- Tuve un sueño horrible, Rei.- lloraba desconsolada la pequeña.

- ¿qué pasó? ¿qué soñaste, pequeña?.-Preguntaba su hermana mayor extrañada.

- Soñé que Darien y tu peleaban y que el se iba para siempre.- solloza la niña.- ¿dónde está Darien?

- Bueno…el…-No sabía que responder la mujer de todas las respuestas.- el fue a comprarme helado de yogurt con chispas de chocolate.

- ahhh ya veo.-Respondió la pequeña en tono de complicidad.- Mi sobrinito tiene antojo de Helado.

- Hotaru…Sobre eso.- Todo fue una falsa alarma…Yo no estoy embarazada.-Cuenta Rei a la pequeña niña a la que se le vuelve a entristecer la mirada.- ¿estás decepcionada?

- si.- contesta la niña.- me había hecho muchas ilusiones en tener un sobrinito.

- ¿por eso cuidas tanto a Risa?.-Preguntó Rei mientras acariciaba la hermosa muñeca que Darien le había comprado a la niña.

- si. ¿sabes? Por eso Darien me compró mi muñeca, le dije que quería practicar mucho para cuando ustedes tuvieran un bebé cuidarlo mucho. Darien también está muy ilusionado con mi sobrinito o sobrinita aunque yo quiero una niña.

- ¿en serio?.- dijo Rei anonadada.- ¿el te lo dijo?

- No es necesario que me lo diga. ¿sabes? El nos quiere mucho. Es un gran papá.

- ¿un gran papá?.-Repitió la pelinegra.-Hotaru, linda…el no es tu papá. Ya hemos hablado de eso…¿no?

- Claro que si lo es, como tu eres mi mamá….El nos quiere, Rei. Darien jamás nos dejaría como lo hizo mi papá.

- Ho…Hotaru…-Se quedó sin habla la mujer de fuego.

- Darien y tu no me trajeron al mundo, pero son mis papás. Al menos eso me explicó Darien.

- ¿eso te dijo?.-Preguntó sorprendida la mujer de ojos violeta.

- es que le dije que me sentía triste por no tener papás y el me dijo que si los tenía…que ustedes son mis papás por que me aman como unos padres.

Las palabras de la niña hicieron retumbar el piso a los pies de Rei, eran como puñaladas directas a su corazón.

- Rei…¿estas llorando?.-Pregunta la niña viendo resbalar unas delatoras gotas de lluvia por sus mejillas.

- No nena…es que me has hecho muy feliz con tus palabras, aunque…Dime algo…¿te da miedo que Darien nos deje algún día?.

- No. Darien jamás nos dejaría.-responde la pequeña con sinceridad.

- Pero Hotaru. Justo hace unos instantes me dijiste que habías soñado que Darien nos dejaba.

- Si…soñé que peleaban y Darien se iba y tenía un accidente, el jamás regresaba, Rei.-responde la niña volviendo a romper en llanto y abrazándose a su hermana.- Darien murió en mi sueño, Rei. ¿dónde está Darien? ¿dónde está mi papá?

- Pequeña…No llores.- Dijo Rei mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que lloraba desesperadamente.- No te preocupes…todo estará bien.

- Quiero ver a Darien…Quiero que mi papá regrese.- Sufría la pequeña.

- Calma Hotaru…Todo está bien…Nada le pasará a Darien.

- ¿lo prometes?.-preguntó la pequeña parando por un instante su llanto.

- Claro que si nena. Ahora…quiero que duermas de nuevo.

- No, Rei…Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero volver a tener esas pesadillas. No me obligues a dormir de nuevo, por favor-suplicó la niña asustada.

- Hotaru…Debes volver a Dormir. Santa llegará en cualquier momento y si no estás dormida no te dejará ningún obsequio.

- Pero tengo miedo.-dijo la niña temblorosa.

- Bien…vamos a hacer esto. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te quedes dormida y después iré a revisar que Santa tenga galletas y leche suficiente. ¿te parece bien?

- Pero no quiero que te vallas.-suplicó la niña.

- Linda…Si santa no tiene galletas y leche lo más posible es que no quiera dejarte tus obsequios.-chantajea la lista mujer.

- Si. Está bien. Entonce solo quédate un momento. Solo hasta que me duerma, ¿si?

- Está bien. ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?.-Pregunta cariñosa Rei mientras acaricia el cabello de la niña.

- No. Prefiero las historias de Darien.- dice la niña sincera notando como su hermana se entristece con la respuesta.- Pero puedes cantarme, Hace mucho que no me cantas…

- Bien. Entonces creo que te cantaré…

La bella mujer de fuego cantaba una suave canción de cuna mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña, y así, poco a poco Hotaru fue venciendo sus temores hasta quedar finalmente vencida por el cansancio de su llanto previo y el arrullo de su hermana.

-000-

Rondando por la cabaña Spencer, una rubia chica de larga cabellera y un conocido moño rojo buscaba junto a su cobija y su almohada el lugar idóneo para pasar la noche, una voz rompió el silencio haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

- ¿buscas algo?.- dijo una voz masculina

- ¡Zafiro!.- gritó Mina asustada.

- ¿te he asustado?.-Pregunta apenado.-Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes…No pasa nada.-Intentó sonreír la bella rubia.

- ¿qué haces rondando por los pasillos?.- pregunta intrigado el alto peli-azúl.

- Te parecerá extraño…pero buscaba un lugar para dormir. Tuve una discusión con Seiya y no quiero dormir con el.- confesó apenada la rubia.

- Bueno…no puedes quedarte dormida sobre la alfombra. Quédate en mi habitación.-ofreció Zafiro.

- Es que yo…yo creo que no…no es buena idea.- confesó Mina.

- ¡No! No me malentiendas, Mina. Yo no te estoy ofreciendo nada de lo que te imaginas…Diamante, mi hermano dormirá fuera ésta noche. Reika le pidió que la llevara al aeropuerto y no se por qué sospecho que ese barbaján no volverá hasta el amanecer a la cabaña. Puedes quedarte en mi cama y yo dormiré en la suya.

- ¿de verdad?. ¿no te causaré problemas?.-Pregunta emocionada la chica de ojos azules.

- Claro que no. anda vamos. Ya es tarde y creo que necesitas descansar.

- Si. Tienes razón.

El alto chico Black dirigió a Mina hasta su habitación donde había un par de camas matrimoniales, Zafiro arregló una de ellas para que la rubia pudiera descansar mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua ya que el silencio de Mina le parecía demasiado extraño.

- Mina…¿estas bien?.-Preguntó con genuina preocupación el joven Black.

- Si…claro que sí. ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?.-respondió con una fingida sonrisa la chica de ojos azules.

- Pues no se…tengo un sexto sentido para eso. se que no nos conocemos tan bien. Pero a veces contarle tus penas a un extraño es mejor…¿no lo crees?.-explicó el alto joven.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- confesó Mina con un ligero gesto de amargura en ella para tomar un poco de aire.- ¡ay Zafiro! Me siento tan triste…¡tan infeliz!

- ¿qué ocurre, niña?.-Pregunta el guapo caballero sentándose en la cama al lado de Mina.

- Tuve una discusión con Seiya.-Lanza finalmente la deprimida chica.

- Ahh. Se trata de eso.- se relajó un poco el pálido joven.- No te preocupes. Eso es natural. Mañana que piensen mejor las cosas todo se solucionará. Ya verás.

- No, Zafiro…No es algo de solucionar. Seiya y yo vamos a terminar.- termina por confesar la bella rubia.

- Mina…No digas eso, fue un simple pelito de enamorados. Eso es todo.- anima Zafiro.

- No es eso…es lo que piensa de mi en realidad. ¿sabes? Seiya piensa que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el.

- Imposible. –Defiende el chico.- si he visto que Seiya y tu la pasan de maravilla, se divierten mucho. ¿no es así?

- Ese es el problema. Zafiro. Seiya solo me ve como alguien divertido, para él solo soy la chica tonta con la que pasa un buen tiempo nada más.

- No digas eso. eso no es verdad, si se avergonzara de ti no te hubiera traído a Québec a conocer a su familia.

- Seiya no me trajo…Zafiro.-Confesó la rubia con tristeza- La verdad es que cuando supe que venía a Québec me las arreglé para conseguir un boleto y lo sorprendí aquí. Si por el fuera…yo hubiera pasado navidad con mis padres…

- Bueno…tal vez…no se que decir.

- ¿tal vez "qué"?.-Pregunta Mina con los ojos llorosos.- Yo si se… conozco el patrón. Es solo que creí que Seiya sería diferente. Creí que el no se avergonzaría de tener a una rubia tonta de novia.

- No eres tonta, Mina.- consoló el joven chico Black a la rubia.- Y si Seiya se avergüenza de ti, entonces no te merece. Eres una chica muy valiosa, alguien que siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalar y eso es maravilloso, Mina.

- ¿de verdad lo crees?

- ¡Claro que si! Estoy seguro que Seiya ve en ti más allá de la fachada, pero si no es así…El se la pierde. No tu.

- Gracias, Zaf.-Se abraza agradecida la rubia al joven peli azul.-gracias por tus palabras.

- No hay de que. Linda. Ahora, a dormir. Creo que ya es muy tarde.

- Si…tienes razón. Buenas noches.

Mina se cubrió bajo el edredón de la cama de Zafiro mientras éste se escabullía en la cama a un costado de la que ocupaba la rubia, esas simples palabras que había pronunciado le habían dado un remanso de paz al alma de Mina…

-000-

En la cocina de la cabaña una pequeña pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el ante comedor bebiendo una taza de leche tibia; De repente una guapa y alta chica de cabello castaño y ojos color jade entro de puntillas abriendo el refrigerador, casi cae desmayada al encontrar a su vieja amiga sentada en silencio.

- ¡Rei, Me has asustado!.- Reclama Makoto.

- Lo lamento.- Contesta con la mirada perdida la guapa amatista

- ¿tu lo lamentas?.-Se sorprendió Makoto de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.-¿qué te pasa? ¿está todo bien?

- Si. Todo está bien, es solo que tengo algo de insomnio así que vine por algo de leche tibia.-explicó mintiendo la guapa chica.

- Tu sueles curar tu insomnio de otra manera…¿Dónde está Darien?.-Pregunto la mujer de ojos jade.

- El…no está aquí.-contestó Rei con tristeza.

- Discutieron…-afirmó la castaña observando como su amiga solo acataba a asentir con la cabeza y volver a bajar la mirada.- No te preocupes, ya regresará y se reconciliarán, el te adora.

- No lo se, Mako…Nunca nos había ocurrido algo así, no te voy a decir que jamás discutimos, es solo que jamás habíamos discutido tan fuerte y tan grave, creo que se acabó.-confesó con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas la guapa amatista.

- No digas eso, Darien te adora.-Animó la castaña.-te lo ha demostrado desde el día que se conocieron de mil y un maneras, es maravilloso.

- Lo se…pero ésta vez creo que hice algo terrible.-confiesa Rei apenada.

- Pamplinas…no pudiste hacer nada tan terrible.-Anima Makoto pero nota que su amiga agacha la cabeza llorosa.- ¿o si?

- Creo que lo hice.- confiesa con sus orbes amatistas inundados la pequeña mujer.

- ¿qué pudiste hacer, amiga?.-Preguntó extrañada la bella señora Hansford mientras su amiga empieza a relatar su historio.

-000-

En la planta alta dentro de la habitación principal una mujer de cabello turquesa y hermosos ojos azules daba vueltas similando a un león enjaulado mientras su apuesto esposo de cabellera platinada la observaba en silencio desde la comodidad de su cama.

- Gea. Ya es suficiente…-Suplicó Endimión con un tono de molestia.- Estas comenzando a marearme. Ven a la cama.

- ¡cómo demonios estas pensando en dormir cuando tus hijos han tenido tan reprochable comportamiento!.- explota la enfurecida mujer.

- ¿qué comportamiento, Gea?.-Pregunta él.

- "ese" comportamiento. Darien con esa prostituta que encima de todo es madre soltera, Seiya con esa niña inmadura y Michiru…¡Michiru me ha defraudado! Mira que salir con una chica, ¡es lo más bajo que ha podido caer!. Desde hoy ya no tengo hijos.

- Ya es suficiente, Gea. ¡deja de decir estupideces!.-Grita sorprendentemente enfurecido el tranquilo Sr. Spencer.

- Endimión…-Dice boquiabierta la mujer de cabello azul.

- Si tus hijos lo único que están haciendo es vivir sus vidas, tomar sus decisiones. La novia de Seiya es una chica alegre y maravillosa, Rei no es mamá soltera y si lo fuera eso no quita que haga inmensamente feliz a tu hijo, estarías ciega si no vieras como brillan sus ojos cada que habla de ella, cada que la tiene a su lado y Michiru, Michiru es una gran chica, la mejor hija que pudimos tener siempre lo has dicho y hoy piensas diferente ¡solo por que sale con una chica!

- ¡con una degenerada!.-corrige furiosa la Sra. Spencer.

- No pensabas así de Haruka, por el contrario desde que llego no has hecho más que felicitar a Michiru por su excelsa elección, y a pesar de que a mi me ha sorprendido la noticia he decidido que apoyaré a nuestra hija, si Haruka la hace feliz yo soy feliz.

- ¡Pero Endimión! ¡qué cosas dices!

- Piensa las cosas, Gea. Si sigues actuando así, te perderás de momentos maravillosos en la vida de tus hijos.- amenaza el alto hombre saliendo de la habitación.

- Endimión. ¿a dónde vas?

- Dormiré en el estudio, Hoy después de treinta años de matrimonio creo que no conozco a la mujer que duerme a mi lado.

Gea se quedó sola en esa gran habitación cuando Endimión cerró la puerta, en primera instancia se sintió indignada pero después, cuando fue consiente de su soledad cientos de pensamientos llegaron a su mente cual olas a la mar.

-000-

En la cocina de la casa Spencer una boquiabierta Makoto miraba consternada a la bella chica de ojos violeta que relataba con lujo de detalles la discusión previa con el Doctor Spencer.

- Pero Rei. ¿cómo pudiste mentirle en algo así? Digo…estoy segura que si no te sentías preparada y se lo hubieras dicho a Darien el lo hubiera entendido pero…El engaño…no lo se.

- Creo que ésta vez no podrá perdonarme, Mako. Debiste ver la cara de desilusión con la que me observaba cuando salió de la habitación, jamás me había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando por accidente quemé su camisa favorita.

- Rei…no se que decirte. Creo que lo único que podría decir es que hables con el…

- ¿sabes? En dos años que tenemos viviendo juntos jamás había tenido que dormir sola y si todo termina no se si podría acostumbrarme a eso.-confiesa la pequeña mujer de ojos violeta.

- Amiga, ánimo. Ustedes tienen algo muy fuerte. Estoy segura que hablando las cosas podrán solucionarlo.-Anima Makoto.

- Estas muy positiva.- concluyó Rei.- ¿qué es eso que veo en tu rostro?... ¡Tuviste sexo con Andrew!

- ¡Baja la voz!.- Dijo apenada la bella chica de ojos color Jade.- No te escucharon en París.

- Lo siento. Pero estoy sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida.- confiesa Rei.- Me hace muy feliz que arreglaran sus diferencias. ¿ya le dijiste lo de tu embarazo?

- No. Aun no. Pero mañana es navidad y creo que será un regalo hermoso para él. ¿no lo crees?.-dice animada la alta mujer.

- Si. Tienes razón, lo harás muy feliz. Andrew siempre ha suspirado con la sola idea de tener una pequeña Makoto. Así que lo mejor será que regreses a tu habitación ya que alguien te espera ahí.- Ordena la guapa mujer de ojos violeta fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero tu estarás bien?.-Preguntó Makoto.

- Si. Estoy bien, solo iré a intentar dormir un poco. Mañana será otro día. ¿no?

- Si. Tienes razón. Mañana será otro día. Descansa amiga.

Ambas mujeres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Makoto se metió a hurtadillas en la cama entre los brazos de Andrew.

Rei por su parte no corrió con la misma buena suerte esa noche ya que su cama estaba vacía; Se metió de mala gana sobre las cobijas frías dentro de esa cama que le parecía aterradoramente inmensa, dio mil vueltas en la cama pero le hacían falta aquellos brazos fuertes que la abrigaban cada noche, ese aroma varonil y aquel aliento tibio diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

-000-

Para Rei la noche había sido eterna, no supo cuando el cansancio fue mayor a su dolor y la venció para caer dormida en un profundo sueño.

un golpe en la puerta fue el culpable de sacarla de su sueño aunque lo agradeció en el alma ya que las pocas o muchas horas que durmió estuvieron repletas de terribles pesadillas; Salió de la cama cubriendo su camisón lila con una bata a juego y caminó hacia la puerta para abrir y encontrarse con Makoto que tocaba desesperada la puerta.

- Rei. Tienes que bajar en éste momento.-Indicó la castaña a su amiga tirándola del brazo.

- ¿qué pasa, Mako?.-cuestionaba la pelinegra.- ¿qué ocurre que no pueda esperar cinco minutos?

Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras encontrándose a un par de policías en la puerta mientras la inquebrantable Gea Spencer lloraba como una magdalena abrazada a Endimión que lucía un rostro desencajado.

- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-Preguntó la bella mujer de ojos violeta.

- Señorita. Hemos venido a notificar que el Señor Darien Spencer tuvo un accidente en su auto ésta madrugada.- dijo uno de los policías con toda frialdad.

- ¿qué? ¿y dónde está?.- cuestionó paralizada la pequeña mujer temerosa de la respuesta.

- El accidente fue demasiado grave, señorita…El señor Spencer no sobrevivió.- explicó el otro policía bastante más apenado que su compañero.

- No…eso no puede ser. Debe de haber algún error.- contestaba incrédula la bella chica mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar por sus bellos ojos.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa!.-Grita Gea.- ¡tu maldita culpa! ¿qué le dijiste a mi hijo como para que saliera anoche de casa?

- Gea…yo..

- ¡¿qué le dijiste? ¡por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto!.- Grita enfurecida la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- ¿qué?.- se escuchó la suave voz de la pequeña Hotaru que venía bajando las escaleras abrazada de su muñeca y aún vestida con su camisón abrazándose a su hermana.- Rei. ¿verdad que no es verdad? ¿verdad que Darien no está muerto?

- Hotaru…yo…-Buscaba Rei las palabras adecuadas.

- Dime que no es verdad.- lloraba incontrolable la pequeña.

- ¡claro que es verdad!.- intervino Gea.- ¡Mi hijo está muerto por la culpa de tu hermana! ¡por su maldita culpa!

- Rei. Di que no es verdad, ¡Dile algo!.- Exigió la niña entre lágrimas a su hermana soltándose de su abrazo para reclamar una respuesta.

- Es que Hotaru yo…Nosotros

- ¡Te odio!

- ¡Hotaru!

La mujer de ojos violeta subió las escaleras corriendo tras la pequeña Hotaru que se encerró en la habitación que desde hace días ocupaban su hermana y Darien, a Rei le costó un par de segundos alcanzar a la pequeña; Al abrir la habitación se encontró con la más dolorosa escena que alguna vez tuvo que soportar. Hotaru su pequeña hermana lloraba desconsolada bajo el edredón aferrada a su muñeca.

- Hotaru…Hermanita.

- ¡Vete!.-Exigía la niña.-No quiero verte

- Nena. Por favor, no me hables así.-suplicaba la dura mujer.-soy tu hermana

- ¿es verdad lo que dice la abuela Gea?. ¿es tu culpa que Darien esté muerto?.-Preguntó la niña

- Pequeña…Tu sabes cuánto quiero a Darien. ¿verdad?

- Si…Lo se.

- ¿entonces qué piensas tu?.-Pregunta preocupada la guapa mujer sentándose al lado de su hermana sobre la cama.-¿crees que fue mi culpa?

- No…No creo eso, creo que tu también lo vas a extrañar mucho.¿verdad?

La bella mujer de ojos color amatista que hasta ese momento había mantenido su faceta de dureza se quebró al escuchar las últimas palabras de su pequeña hermanita. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr casi inmediatamente por sus ojos sin poder o querer detenerse.- Si… yo también lo voy a extrañar.

**-000-**

**¡hola!**

**Amigos y amigas, he tenido una semana aterradora, la peor pesadilla de todo escritor de FF... ¡mi lap se dañó! afortunadamente un angel protector de Darien y Rei logró rescatar mi informacion, aunque trabajar en la vieja compu de escritorio es algo terrible, hace años que no la prendía, pero como dicen por ahí, "De los males el menos" ¿no? sigo viendo los detalles para conseguir una nueva ya que la otra no tiene arreglo, mientras tanto les suplico paciencia por que eso de trabajar así es algo complicado, espero solucionar en el transcurso de la semana este "pequeño inconveniente"**

**Pasando a otras cosas. ¿qué les pareció èste capítulo? les informo que ya esto está por finalizar así que...espero sus comentarios jejeje.**

**Madecita: Gracias por leer el fic. aunque dice Darien que no difames a su "VIRGINAL" Tía Gabrielle, que el cree que murió señorita jajajajja. Inocente...**

**Hikaru: Amiga, lamento hacerte pasar por una pena tan terrible pero en navidad tambien ocurren "accidentes" :S veremos que pasa en el siguente capitulo :O**

**Angel Natsumi: Mil gracias por dejar Review amiga, ¡Una lectora silenciosa sale de la obscuridad! gracias por tus ánimos. ¿cómo ves? ¿quién dice que la navidad es un tiempo tranquilo? **

**chicos y chicas, Mi fic de "Una historia de navidad" termina aunque aun faltan bastantes cosas por pasar...bastantes jejejejjeje**

**Nos vemos la próxima, espero desde mi nueva lap :D**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	9. Chapter 9 Mi Mejor Regalo

**Una historia de Navidad**

**Capitulo 9**

**"Mi Mejor Regalo"**

Entre las sábanas blancas de la habitación una bella mujer de cabello turquesa abría sus ojos a la mañana; Al voltear a su derecha el vacío en la cama era notorio. Se incorporó prácticamente como reflejo como buscando algo ahí, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió dando entrada a una alta y atlética silueta de rubia cabellera.

- valla. creo que has despertado temprano.- se burló la guapa sirena.- esto debe ser un milagro de navidad.

- ¿es que acaso te estás burlando?.- reclama la rubia terminando de secar su cabello.

- Claro que no. es solo que me parece muy extraño que te levantaras antes que yo. Siempre me cuesta bastante trabajo hacerte salir de la cama por las mañanas.- se defendió la chica de ojos azules.

- Bueno. Si queremos regresar temprano a casa de tus padres debía adelantarme. ¿no lo crees?

- ¿qué?.- Pregunta sorprendida la delgada chica.- ¿de qué Rayos hablas?

- Michiru Spencer maldiciendo. Esto si que es algo extraño en ti.- Se burla Haruka invitando a salir de la cama a su pareja.

- Es por que no pienso volver. Tu decides, podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones aquí o en Hawai o donde mejor te parezca. Pero no volveremos a casa de mis padres, eso ni pensarlo.

- Michiru…por favor, no seas infantil. Es navidad. Navidad es una fecha para estar en familia.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Eres huérfana.- Bufa la chica de cabello turquesa notando que las facciones en el gesto de su pareja de descomponían con un gesto de tristeza.- Oh, Haruka. Lo lamento. Soy una tonta, yo no quise…

- No. no te disculpes.- Se apresuró Haruka a comentar.- Tienes toda la razón. Soy huérfana. No tengo una madre a la cual complacer pero tampoco tengo una madre con la cual pasar navidad. Tu si. No lo desperdicies… Tu madre creció en una época diferente y en su muy depravada forma de pensar ella cree que está haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿estás defendiendo a Gea Spencer?.-pregunta sorprendida la chica de cabello turquesa.

- No…estoy defendiendo a Michiru Spencer…No quiero que cargues el resto de tu vida con los fantasmas de lo que no hiciste, de lo que no dijiste. Te amo y preferiría que hablaras las cosas con tu madre, tu sabes…aclarar las cosas.

- Haruka…-Sonrió tiernamente la mujer de ojos azules.- ¿sabes? No imagino a una persona mejor para compartir el resto de mi vida que tu.

- Creo entonces que es lo primero en lo que coincidimos el día de hoy.

La alta chica de cabellera Arena enredó sus largos brazos en el fino torso de su pequeña sirena mientras besaba el nacimiento de su cuello mientras recitaba un par de palabras lascivas invitándola a regresar a la cama, cosa que a la famosa violinista pareció interesarle de sobremanera. A fin de cuentas tal vez podían quedarse un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que volver a la cabaña Spencer…

-000-

Ella dormía profundamente aunque su angelical rostro lucía como si su sueño no fuera nada plácido. El ligero cerrar de la puerta la hizo moverse sobre la cama aunque no despertar. Una mano conocida movió delicadamente un par de cabellos de su frente haciéndola saltar de la cama asustada; Al hacerlo se encontró con un par de pupilas azules que la observaban cariñosamente, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba se abrazó con desesperación a su ancha espalda.

- ¡Darien!.-dijo ella desesperada mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.- ¡estas bien!.

- Rei…estás asfixiándome.- expresó con dificultad el guapo hombre.- claro que estoy bien, linda. ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Es que unos policías vinieron y dijeron que tu…habías muerto-La pequeña mujer de ojos violeta no pudo evitar mostrar la tristeza de su rostro.-y después Gea Dijo que era mi culpa y Hotaru me culpaba también y yo…yo me sentí la mujer más desdichada del mundo sin ti.

- Amor…solo fue un sueño.- expresó Darien mientras abrazaba a su pequeña novia.-Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún sitio.

- Es que anoche estabas tan molesto, tan decepcionado que yo…-El alto doctor selló los labios de la pelinegra con su dedo índice.

- Linda…solo fue nuestra primer discusión fuerte. Lo que dije ayer fue cierto. Hotaru y tu son mi familia y las amo. No podría irme. Lo lamento, la única forma de deshacerte de mi sería que dejaras de amarme.-confiesa el hombre de las pupilas azules regalándole una sonrisa a la dueña de su corazón.

- Entonces no te irás jamás.- termina la linda chica de ojos violeta encadenando sus brazos al cuello de su novio invitándolo a un tierno beso, que pudo haber durado una eternidad pero que fue detenido por el famoso neurocirujano de repente.

- Espera. Anoche casi olvido darte tu regalo de navidad.-dice Darien mientras corre de prisa a recoger su saco y caminando de regreso a la cama.

- No. por favor.- interrumpe Rei el próximo discurso de Darien.- primero quiero que abras el mío.- Dice la bella chica sacando una pequeña caja de regalo de su buró y entregándosela al pelinegro.

- Linda. ¿qué es esto?.-Pregunta él extrañado mientras abre su regalo y lo mira sorprendido.

- Creí que eras doctor.- Se burla cínicamente la bella modelo.- se llaman anticonceptivos.

- Se lo que son, Rei. pero no entiendo por qué me los das.-afirma con confusión el gallardo doctor.

- Pues ya te lo dije. Es mi regalo de navidad…ya no voy a necesitarlas.-explica sonriente la bella chica de cabello negro.

- estás queriendo decirme que tu estas…

- ¿embarazada?. No, claro que no. pero si queremos estarlo creo que no ayudará mucho que las siga tomando. ¿ o si?

- Rei…-dudó Darien un segundo para elegir las palabras adecuadas.- sobre anoche…lamento haberme puesto así, lamento haber explotado y haberte dicho todas esas cosas. Tal vez yo tuve mucho de culpa en que me ocultaras tus sentimientos. Y si tu no te sientes lista aun, si necesitas más tiempo está bien. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo no iré a ningún lugar y…-Rei colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amado para impedir que continuara hablando.

- No necesito más tiempo amor.-sonrió la bella amatista.- estoy segura. Te amo, me amas y nada me gustaría más que ver correr por nuestro departamento a un pequeño Darien con tu sonrisa.

- Yo preferiría a una pequeña Rei que tuviera tus ojos.- lanza ilusionado el guapo Doctor.

- Pero ya tenemos a Hotaru con nosotros, Yo preferiría que fuera un chico tan guapo como su padre.- Afirma ella.

- No importa si es niño o niña, mi amor a fin de cuentas si es un Dariencito después vendrá la pequeña Rei o viceversa, ¿no lo crees?.-Explica sonriente el guapo hombre.

- Ejem…empecemos por uno y después decidimos eso. ¿te parece?.-se apresura la bella mujer a aclarar.

- Está bien. A fin de cuentas con dos hijos es más que suficiente de momento. ¿verdad?

- ¿dos?.- pregunta intrigada la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Si, dos. Hotaru y la pequeña Rei JR.-Explicó Darien ganándose una miradaza de ternura y felicidad de su pareja que se apresuró a besar sus labios suavemente.

- ¿te he dicho ya que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?.- Pregunta embelesada la pequeña mujer como rara vez se permitía mostrarse ante cualquiera.

- Bueno…tu no eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- explica con seriedad el guapo hombre.

- ¿ahh no?.- pregunta sorprendida Rei.

- No….Tu no eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…tu simple y sencillamente "eres mi vida".- aclara Darien mientras abraza con ternura a su pareja para atraer los labios de su amada hacia el, Rei se deja perder en sus labios hasta que lo empuja levemente lejos de ella.

- Darien…Solo una cosa.

- ¿qué?.- responde Darien casi por inercia mientras tendía sobre la cama a su amada para deslizar sus labios por su cuello.

- Yo quiero que nuestro bebé sea niño para que sea tan guapo como tu.- explica ella con dificultad y voz temblorosa mientras su piel se estremece al contacto de los labios de su amado.

- Prometo esforzarme mucho, mi cielo.- ofrece Darien mientras se coloca entre las torneadas piernas de Rei ganándose una mirada lasciva de su amada que lo incitaba al pecado.

- ¡Rei! ¡Darien!.- entra la pequeña Hotaru a la habitación emocionada mientras Darien solo acata a meterse bajo las cobijas para cubrir su acalorada anatomía.- ¡ya es navidad!

- Si pequeña.-abraza Rei cariñosa a la niña que se coloca entre la pareja.- Ya es navidad.

- Darien. qué bueno que estás aquí. Anoche tuve un sueño horrible.-Recuerda la niña con sus ojitos amatista entristecidos.

- Valla que ustedes dos se han puesto melancólicas anoche.- dice divertido Darien.- no iré a ningún lugar, hermosas.

- Más te vale.- amenaza la pelinegra.

- Si, Darien. no vuelvas a dejarnos solas.- se abraza la niña al doctor.

- No te preocupes, princesa. No voy a ir a ningún lado.- besa él la frente de la pequeña.- ahora, vamos a ver que te ha traído santa.

- ¡Si!.- Brinca emocionada la pequeña fuera de la cama.- ¡vamos!

- Hazme un favor.- pide cariñoso el alto hombre.- Ve a la habitación de tu tía Mako y tu tío Andrew a despertarlos.

- ¿en serio?.- Pregunta la pequeña extrañada.

- ¡claro!. ¿o no quieres que tus tíos estén ahí cuando abras tus regalos?.-Pregunta Darien a la niña.

- ¡Si!. Voy por ellos.- Grita la pequeña emocionada saliendo de la habitación.- ¡los veo abajo!

- Darien…¿por qué la mandaste a despertar a Andrew y Makoto?.- Pregunta extrañada la pelinegra.

- Bueno…A Hotaru se le da muy bien eso de "interrumpir" momentos especiales…así que creo que sería mi regalo de navidad para mi amigo Andrew.

- Eres incorregible.-Se burla la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Lo se. Pero es solo una pequeña travesura. Además….aun no te he dado mi regalo de navidad.- sonríe Darien sacando una pequeña cajita de su saco y abriéndola ante Rei.

- Darien…éste es el….-trató de articular la pequeña mujer.

- ¿el anillo de tía Gabrielle?. Si…justo ése es. Por ese motivo quería que viniéramos a Québec. –Explica Darien.- Necesitaba pedirle a papá el anillo ya que…encontré a la mujer digna de portarlo.

- Darien…yo…-se quedó boquiabierta la linda mujer.

- Rei Hino…Se que en un principio acordamos que jamás nos uniría un papel o un juramento religioso, solo nuestro amor y el deseo de amanecer el uno con el otro cada día; Pero…¿te casarías conmigo?.- Preguntó el gallardo hombre.

- Darien…Yo…

- ¡Darien, Rei! dense prisa. Santa llegó a la sala - Grita un malhumorado Andrew tocando la puerta fuertemente.

- Ups creo que alguien está de mal humor.- Se burla la pequeña mujer de pelo negro.

- Creo que arruinamos algo.- se divierte el alto hombre.

- ¡Darien! ¿lo hiciste a propósito?

- Una pequeña bromita mi cielo.- lanza a pequeñas carcajadas el guapo chico.- Pero ¿qué dices a mi propuesta?

- ¡Spencer!.-Se escucha el fuerte grito de Andrew desde afuera.- dense prisa. Todos queremos ver que le trajo Santa a Hotaru. ¡así que apresúrate!

- Vamos abajo o Andrew tumbará la puerta.- dice divertida la bella chica escabulléndose de los brazos de su amado.

- Bien…Maldito Hansford. Me las pagará.- Bufa el alto pelinegro.

- Es tu culpa. Tu lo provocaste.- lo reta la bella chica caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para encontrarse con Andrew, Hotaru y Makoto.- estamos listos.

- Maldito Hansford.- bufa Darien directo a los ojos de su amigo.

- Tu empezaste.- responde riéndose el rubio.

- Niñas…las dos tienen el cabello más bonito.- les dice Makoto.- ¿podemos ir abajo?

- Si. Vamos….

-000-

en el recibidor de la cabaña Spencer una mujer madura de cabellera turquesa revisa las flores de la mesita de entrada que lucen perfectamente en orden. Una voz interrumpe su trabajo.

- Las flores están perfectas, Gea…

- Endimión.- Responde la bella mujer dando vuelta y encontrándose con su gallardo esposo.- Creí que no habías dormido en casa.

- Claro que si. Tus hijos y yo compartimos la habitación de Seiya. Al parecer anoche no fue una gran noche para los Spencer. –confiesa el guapo hombre.

- E imagino que soy la culpable de todo, como siempre.- termina la delgada mujer.

- No dije eso…aunque sigo pensando igual que anoche, Gea.- responde el alto hombre.

- Lo se…yo también estuve pensando mucho y…

- Buenos días.- Se escuchó una grave voz en la puerta de la casa.

- Haruka, Michiru.-Expresa sorprendida la guapa señora Spencer.

- Princesa, Haruka. que alegría que decidieran regresar.- les dice Endimión.

- Bueno…Haruka Insistió.- Responde tímidamente la pequeña mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Haruka…¿te conté que me he comprado un Porsche recientemente?

- No…no lo había hecho, Señor Spencer.-Responde Haruka.

- Tengo unas dudas respecto al motor. ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?.- pregunta el hombre de cabellera cana.

- Claro…no hay problema.

- Ven por aquí. Por favor.- invita el guapo doctor Spencer a la alta rubia dejando sola a Michiru con su madre, en el recibidor había un incómodo silencio.

- Lamento arruinar tu mañana de Navidad, Haruka me convenció de volver. Nos iremos en cuanto abran los regalos.- Explica Michiru desviando su mirada con soberbia.

- No tienen que hacerlo…ésta es su casa. Pueden quedarse cuánto deseen.- Responde Gea cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿eso significa que estas aceptando que tu hija tenga una novia en lugar de un novio?.-Pregunta asombrada la joven chica a su madre.

- Eso significa que eres mi hija; Al igual que los bobos de tus hermanos. Puedo no estar muy de acuerdo en sus decisiones… Pero debo aprender a respetarlas y apoyarlos en lo que decidan.- lanza Gea con bastante dificultad.

- Valla que me has sorprendido.- Dice Michiru con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Bueno, yo…

- Gracias.- es lo único que dice Michiru antes de abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

- ¡ey! Eso no es justo. – Se queja Darien al bajar las escaleras tomado de la mano de su bella novia.- ¡por eso eres la hija consentida!

- Hermanito…-abraza Michiru a su alto hermano.- claro que no es por eso…es por que soy la mejor de los tres.

- Michiru.- se emociona la niña al ver a la joven de cabello turquesa.- vamos a ver que nos trajo santa. ¿si?

- Claro que si.- sonríe la joven chica tomando de la mano a la niña.

- Vamos, Andrew. Tu también tienes un regalo esperándote bajo el árbol.- jala Makoto a su alto y rubio esposo.

- Darien…-llama Gea a su hijo.- ¿podrías regalarme un par de minutos a solas con Rei?

- Claro.- Responde Darien extrañado notando como los ojos violeta de su amada se inundan de terror absoluto.- Las veo en la sala.

- Rei…-llama Gea a su nuera incomoda que voltea lentamente hacia donde está su suegra.

- ¿si?.- Responde ella con voz temblorosa.

- ¿podrías venir a la cocina, conmigo?.-Pide la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- ¿Dónde no hay testigos?.- Pregunta aterrada la sorprendida Rei.

- ¿cómo?.

- No…nada. Claro que si…vamos.- Responde resignada la bella pelinegra que sigue a su suegra hasta la cocina de la casa.- ¿de qué es lo que quieres hablarme, Gea?

- La verdad es que no se por donde empezar.- Confesa la apenada mujer.

- Por el principio sería una buena idea.- Lanza la guapa chica de pelo negro con indiferencia.

- Creo que lo merezco...-Tomó aire la señora Spencer.- No he sido muy amable contigo desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?

- Pues no has sido precisamente la suegra modelo.- Responde Rei.

- Lo se…y quiero disculparme.- comenta la guapa mujer apenada ganándose la sorpresa de su nuera.

- ¿cómo?

- Como lo escuchas…lamento haber sido tan cruel contigo.- Dice la madre de Darien mientras Rei no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- desde que te he conocido no he hecho más que atacarte.

- Descuida…Nadie quiere que una "prostituta anorexica" sea la pareja de su hijo consentido. ¿no?.- lanza Rei como un golpe certero a su suegra.

- La verdad es que jamás he pensado que seas todo eso que he dicho que eres.- Confiesa la guapa mujer.

- ¿cómo?.-Pregunta sorprendida la mujer de las orbes violeta.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Jamás he creído que seas todo eso que he dicho desde hace años.

- Pero tu me detestas…¿ya lo olvidaste? Has mandado tarjetas de navidad durante los últimos dos años llamándome "Mindy, Sally o : a quien corresponda" ¿eso no es odiarme?

- Bueno…solo quería molestarte.- explica la guapa mujer de cabello turquesa ruborizando su rostro.- Pero he comprendido que no puedo seguir haciendo la guerra con la mujer que mi hijo ama.

- Gea…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…lo que sea. Dime.

- ¿por qué a mi?.- pregunta secamente la bella chica de larga cabellera.-Digo… se que no soy perfecta; Se que no soy la mujer que quisieras tener por nuera pero…no creo que las novias anteriores de Darien fueran muy diferentes a mi.

- Te equivocas.- Corrige la Señora Spencer.- ¡claro que eres por mucho muy diferente de todas ellas!

- Lo dices por Hotaru…¿verdad?.- Pregunta la bella chica.

- No…No lo digo por Hotaru. Lo digo por todo lo demás…¿sabes que fue lo que pensé el día que Darien nos presentó en la boda de Andrew?

- No.

- Pensé que finalmente había llegado a la vida de mi hijo la mujer que se encargaría de robármelo para siempre…

- Gea. ¡qué cosas dices!.-Se sorprende la delgada señorita Hino.- No vine a robarte nada.

- Claro que si. Darien siempre fue el hijo más apegado a mi. De pequeño fue un chico enfermizo y yo pasé años enteros cuidando de el en su habitación en Londres. Con los años, aun cuando el se mudó de casa y nosotros nos mudamos a Québec, Darien siempre me llamaba para contarme su día, para pedirme mi opinión antes de tomar decisiones importantes, pero desde que tu te cruzaste en su camino, el no lo hizo más.- Confesó la madura mujer con nostalgia.

- Gea…yo no lo sabía.

Se que no es tu culpa.- afirma la madre de Darien.- Pero cuando te conocí supe que tu eras "esa mujer", la que me robaría mi lugar.

- No sabía que te sintieras de esa forma.

- Se que he sido una verdadera bruja. Y mis miedos no son justificación para haber sido tan cruel contigo.

- Bueno…al menos no intentaste envenenarme o algo así.- Ríe la bella mujer de cabello negro mientras se sirve una taza de café y la endulza.

- Bueno…eso es relativo. – Tose Gea al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

- ¿cómo?.- Pregunta la bella chica intrigada.

- Se que eres alérgica a las nueces y había comprado las suficientes para poner en el postre de hoy pero Seiya las devoró todas.- confiesa apenada la mujer de cabello turquesa ganándose el asombro de su nuera.- Pero anoche comprendí que solo estoy consiguiendo alejar a mis hijos

- Gea…

- Además…No quiero ser Hostil con la madre de mi futuro nieto…

- Bueno…sobre eso.- interviene la bella chica.- la verdad es que…todo fue una falsa alarma. Aun no serás abuela.

- Es una verdadera lástima.- dice melancólica la señora Spencer.- creo que ya me estaba encariñando con la idea de ser abuela.

- Tal vez un día de éstos te damos la sorpresa.- comenta sonriente la chica de ojos amatista.

- ¿de qué hablan las mujeres más hermosas del mundo?.- Se escucha la voz enternecida de Darien desde la puerta que camina hacia Rei y su madre abrazándose su novia.

- Le decía tu madre que nos daría mucho gusto que nos visitaran en el verano en Londres.- explica la bella chica a su pareja.

- ¿en verdad?.- Pregunta asombrado el guapo hombre de pelo negro.

- Si. Es verdad, eso me decía tu novia. Hijo.- comenta con los ojos inundados la madre del chico.

- Nada nos haría más felices, además… posiblemente para el verano ya tengamos un pequeño Dariencito en camino.- comenta emocionado el alto chico mientras besa la mejilla de su novia.

- Nada me haría más feliz.

- Bien, bellas damas. Casi lo olvido. Hotaru se niega a abrir sus regalos hasta que estemos todos en la sala.

- Hotaru es algo terca.- Se ríe la bella mujer de pelo negro.

- Casi tanto como su hermana mayor.- ríe divertido el alto hombre de cabello negro.

- Entonces apresurémonos.- añade Gea caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina y deteniéndose en el marco para observar a la pareja de enamorados.- Vamos chicos. Dense prisa. No queremos hacer esperar más a Hotaru. ¿o si?

- Claro que no…vamos.

-000-

La pequeña Hotaru se encontraba a los pies del árbol navideño observando todos los regalos y buscando el suyo entre todos.

- Hotaru. No puedes abrir nada hasta que estemos todos.- recuerda la bella señora Hansford.

- ¡Pero no se apresuran!.- Grita la niña desesperada.

- Ya llegamos, pequeña.- Se escucha la cariñosa voz de Darien apareciendo en la puerta abrazando a su bella novia y a su sonriente madre.

- Dense prisa. Papá.- Se abraza la Niña Darien tirando de él para que caminara hasta la sala.

- ¿papá?.- pregunta el alto pelinegro enternecido.

- Desde anoche que tuvo esa pesadilla tan terrible te llama así.- aclara la mujer de ojos violeta a su novio.

- Me encanta.- confiesa el alto hombre abrazando a la niña y caminando hacia el sofá mas cercano al árbol con ella.

- ¿puedo abrir el mío primero? Di que sí papi. Por favor.- suplica la niña al alto hombre en el sillón.

- Claro que si mi princesa. primero abre el tuyo.- respondió enternecido el guapo hombre mientras la niña se abalanzaba hacia un enorme regalo.

- ¡Una casa de muñecas!.- brinca emocionada la niña de ojos violeta.

- Santa pensó que Risa necesitaría un lindo lugar para vivir.- comenta Rei sonriente a la niña que comienza a jugar inmediatamente con su nuevo juguete.

- Bien.- comentó Andrew.- quiero que Makoto abra su regalo.

- No, Andrew.- comentó la chica castaña entregando una pequeña cajita.- mejor abre el tuyo.

- Pero, Mako.- responde con decepción el alto rubio.

- Hazle caso, Hansford.- anima Darien.- ábrelo.

- Viniendo de ti…temo que se trate de una bomba.- confiesa Andrew.

- Vamos. ¡No seas cobarde!.- Reta el pelinegro.

- Está bien, está bien.- gruñe el rubio abriendo con manos temblorosas la pequeña cajita entregada por la castaña señora Hansford y encontrando la prueba de embarazo positiva, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Makoto…esto significa….

- Significa, que tienes mucho trabajo ahora que regresemos a París.- comenta sonriente la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño.

- ¡Makoto!.- Se pone Andrew de pie levantando en brazos a la alta chica y haciéndola girar en el aire para después robarle un profundo beso.- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- ¿por qué, tío Andrew?.- pregunta Hotaru con ingenuidad.

- Por que.- toma aire el alto rubio.- en muy poco tiempo tendrás una hermosa primita para jugar con ella a las muñecas.

- O un primito.- corrige la chica de ojos verdes.- aun no lo sabemos.

- ¡qué alegría, tía! Felicidades.- se abraza la niña a la alta Makoto.

- Muchas felicidades, chicos.- comenta Michiru.- Ahora tendremos dos pequeños en la familia. ¿verdad?

- Pues, no exactamente.- corrige Darien con melancolía.- solo fue una falsa alarma. Rei y Yo no seremos padres.

- Pero tal vez en un par de meses les demos la sorpresa.- completa la pequeña mujer de cabello negro aferrando su mano a la del guapo hombre de ojos azules.

- Sería algo hermoso. ¿no lo crees, Endimión?.- comenta Gea con una extraña sinceridad.

- Si, amor. Sería hermoso.- completa el hombre de cabellera cana.

- ¿pero dónde se ha metido el bobo de mi hermano?.- pregunta Michiru extrañada.-Siempre es el primero en aparecer en la sala en la mañana de navidad.

- No se. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, es extraño.- confiesa Darien.

- ¡Mina! ¡espera! ¡No puedes irte así!.- se escuchan los gritos del delgado joven mientras un par de segundos después se le ve correr tras una guapa chica rubia de ojos azules que arrastra sus maletas.

- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Comenta Mina al llegar a la planta baja.

- ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?.- Pregunta Gea sorprendida al ver forcejear a ambos chicos.

- No es nada, Madre.- Responde Seiya apenado.

- Así es, Gea. No es nada.- Agrega Mina.- Es solo que me voy. Tengo que volver a Italia.

- Pero Niña. Es navidad.- agrega la Señora Spencer.- No encontrarás ningún vuelo. Nada es tan importante que no pueda esperar un poco más. Anden, estamos abriendo los obsequios.

- Gracias, Gea.- Responde la rubia con tristeza.- Pero yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. No pertenezo a aquí.

- Mina. Hija.- comenta Endimión intentando tranquilizar a la chica.- Claro que perteneces aquí. Eres parte de la familia.

- Gracias, Señor Spencer. Pero en verdad preferiría irme. Le pedí a Zafiro que me lleve al aeropuerto.- comenta la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa y saliendo de la casa donde ya la esperaban.

- ¿nos quieres decir qué demonios hiciste?.- lo regaña la pequeña chica de largo cabello negro dando un golpe en el costado a su cuñado.

- No hice nada.- se defiende el más joven de los Spencer viendo como su novia se alejaba de la cabaña en el auto de Zafiro.

- Si claro.- se une Gea.- "no le hiciste nada" ¿entonces por qué la chica salió corriendo de casa?

- No lo entenderían.- se cruza de brazos el pelinegro sintiéndose atacado por toda su familia.

- Inténtalo.- comentó con amargura la alta chica castaña.

- Olvídenlo.- comenta el delgado chico subiendo de nueva cuenta las escaleras mientras todos se observan extrañados.

- Endimión. No me digas que esto también fue mi culpa.- comenta apenada la Señora Spencer.

- No lo creo, querida. Si alguna de tus nueras ha estado lejos de intentar matarte estos días. Ésa es Mina.- justifica el Maduro Señor Spencer.

- Eso es cierto, Gea.- comenta Rei.- Mina no es del tipo de chica a la que puedas hacer sentir mal tan fácil. Algo más debió pasar.

- Seiya no hablará.- Se queja Michiru cruzándose de brazos.- saben que cuando quiere puede ser reservado.

- Aunque se de alguien a quien tal vez le diga que pasa.- comenta Andrew observando a Darien sobre quien se clavaron todas las miradas.

- Bien. Creo que ese "alguien" soy yo. ¿verdad?.- Comentó el pelinegro sin que nadie le respondiera. Después resignado subió las escaleras.

- Bien. Creo que aún tenemos algunos regalos por abrir.- Anima Michiru.- ¿qué tal si volvemos a la sala?

- Si. Vamos.- Brinca emocionada la pequeña Hotaru Tirando de la mano de Michiru.- Ven tía Michiru. Quiero que veas la enorme casa de muñecas que me trajo santa.

- Gea.- Llama Rei.- ¿tendrás algo dulce en tu cocina? Muero de hambre.

- Claro que si, Hija. ven conmigo.- responde cariñosa la mujer conduciendo a la joven hacia la cocina.

- "hija".- repite Andrew extrañado.

- Creo que estamos ante un milagro de navidad.- se burla Makoto abrazándose al rubio y caminando hacia la sala donde todos los demás estaban ya sentados abriendo sus respectivos obsequios.

-000-

En el interior de una habitación se encontraba un joven de larga cabellera negra lanzando sus cosas en el interior de una maleta. Escucha el golpear de una puerta pero no responde y continua empacando, de repente la puerta se abre mostrando al afamado doctor Darien Spencer.

- ¿todo bien?.- Pregunta Darien.

- ¿tu que crees?.- Pregunta cínico el delgado joven.

- ¿qué ocurrió, Seiya?

- Discutimos. ¿satisfecho?.- responde con agresividad el joven de pelo largo sin dejar de empacar.

- De hecho. No mucho. Preguntaré de nuevo...¿qué ocurrió, Seiya?

- Ya te lo dije. Discutimos. Ella me odia y se acabó. – se queja Seiya.

- Mina no es el tipo de chicas que "odia" a las personas. Fue la más cuerda con esa micro-guerra de mamá contra todas las mujeres que no lleven su sangre. Así que me intriga saber que pudiste haber hecho.

- Bueno. La verdad es que…-Seiya se detiene un poco para elegir las palabras adecuadas.- Mina cree que no la tomo en serio.

- ¿y es verdad?.- Pregunta el alto pelinegro a su hermano menor.

- Bueno. La verdad es que…

- Hola…Interrumpo.- Se escucha la voz de Rei irrumpiendo en la habitación con una bandeja de galletas.- Les traje algo de comer.

- Gracias. cuñada.- Responde Seiya con tristeza mientras se siente en la cama.

- Seiya…-Duda la bella chica si continuar con su discurso o no.- se que tal vez no debería meterme. Pero…nos preocupas.- termina apoyando su pequeña mano en el hombro de su pareja.- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

- No creo que exista mucho por hacer, Rei. Lo arruiné.- confiesa el más chico de los Spencer.

- ¿sabes, Seiya?.- dice la delgada chica para llamar la atención de su cuñado.- Mina es una chica maravillosa. Puede parecer que no es muy lista. Pero ese es uno de sus dones. No darle importancia a las cosas que tienen solución. No se cuál fue su problema. Pero si eres tan tonto como para dejarla ir… No eres digno de ser un Spencer.

- Rei…- expresa sorprendido el delgado joven.- yo de verdad lo arruiné. Cuñada. No dije lo que ella esperaba escuchar…

- Bueno.- toma la pequeña chica un segundo para continuar.-¿sabes, Seiya?- Comenta la delgada chica.- cuando en realidad amas a "esa persona" creo que puedes perdonar muchas cosas. Mina te ama y no dudo que acepte tus disculpas.

- No es tan fácil. Rei.- intenta explicar el más joven de los Spencer. Ella quería escuchar que ella era especial. Que es "esa mujer especial" la única y no dije nada… me callé.

- Tal vez si le demuestras que de verdad te importa…-invita la chica de ojos violeta.

- Si claro…¿y cómo pretendes que haga eso?- responde Seiya en tono irónico.

- Bueno…-Rei clava sus orbes amatista en los celestes de su pareja que parece comprender perfectamente lo que le intenta decir.

- Tal vez con uno de estos.- interviene Darien sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y ofreciéndosela a su hermano.

- Darien…¿estás seguro?- comenta Seiya anonadado mientras su hermano guarda silencio por un par de segundos hasta que recibe un codazo de la mujer a su lado.

- Si. Estoy seguro.- contesta con una escueta sonrisa el Dr. Spencer.

- Anda. Date prisa o no la alcanzarás.- amenaza la pequeña chica empujando a Seiya fuera de la habitación, cuándo la chica se da media vuelta se encuentra con la mirada entristecida de su compañero.- ¿qué te ocurre?

- Así que tu respuesta es un "no".- comenta el alto hombre aun sentado al borde de la cama mientras la delgada silueta camina hacia él sentándose en su regazo y abrazándose a su cuello.

- ¿sabe qué es lo que he descubierto en este viaje, Doctor Spencer?- lo llama ella moviendo el cabello de su frente consiguiendo que el clave sus ojos azules en los amatista de ella.

- ¿qué?- Pregunta él sin cambiar el tono triste de sus palabras.

- Que usted y yo no necesitamos de ningún anillo o papel para seguir juntos…- comenta ella con voz suave. Descubrí que con o sin esas cosas, usted y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

- Rei…-lanza el guapo hombre sonriente aprisionando entre sus fuertes brazos la delgada cintura de su amada.- eso es cierto. Pero yo quería que tuvieras el anillo de tía Gabrielle como símbolo de lo mucho que te amo.

- Darien, amor.- se enternece la mujer de fuego.- el simple hecho de que tu consideres que soy la mujer adecuada para tenerlo es más que suficiente para mi. Pero creo que la tía Gabrielle podría ser una gran cómplice de otra pareja. ¿no lo crees?

- Si. Tienes razón. Tal vez es lo que la tía hubiera hecho. Era toda una celestina. – evoca el guapo chico.

- ¿lo ves? Fue la decisión correcta.- anima la chica.

- Tal vez tengas razón.- se anima el alto hombre.

- Siempre la tengo.- contesta con soberbia la pequeña mujer.

- Solo tengo una duda.- comenta Darien clavando sus orbes celeste en las violeta de su amada.

- ¿cuál?.- pregunta Rei intrigada.

- Si el imbécil de mi hermano no hubiera necesitado el anillo de tía Gabrielle… ¿hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo?

- Rei sonríe coqueta al hombre ante ella.- ¿tu que crees?

- Prefiero escucharlo de tus labios.- insiste el joven.

- Me encantaría ser la próxima señora Spencer.- responde animada la mujer de cabello negro.- creo que mami Spencer y yo terminaremos por llevarnos bien. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día me convierta en su nuera favorita.

- No lo dudo mi cielo.- comenta Darien deslizando sus dedos por debajo de la blusa de la pijama de su amada acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la columna de Rei.- algo debió pasarle anoche que la noto muy cambiada. Además…creo que ya se hizo a la idea de que tu serás la futura madre de sus nietos.

- Si. Creo que a fin de cuentas no es tan mala. –se anima la bella chica.

- Amor…-susurra el hombre de cabello negro.

- ¿si?...

En vista de que aun no seremos padres y deseamos darle nietos a mis padres… ¿qué opinas de poner manos a la obra?

- Mmhhmm me encanta la idea.

Son las palabras maliciosas que emite Rei antes de empujar sobre la cama al guapo Doctor Spencer.

No tenían pruebas de ello, pero sentían que en el aire aun se respiraba la magia de la navidad y que tal vez si ponían suficiente empeño en algunos meses la familia Spencer contaría con un nuevo integrante…

-000-

Escaleras abajo, el menor de los Spencer corría buscando desesperadamente "algo". Una voz seria lo hizo salir de su distracción.

- ¿qué te ocurre, Seiya?.- Lo llamó su hermana menor

- Nada.- Respondió el chico sin prestarle la menor atención.

- Mmmhmm. Pues no parece.- insistió la chica del cabello turquesa.

- ¡Busco las llaves de un auto! ¿satisfecha?.- contestó gruñón el chico Spencer.

- Un poco…si.- se burla la delgada chica.

- ¡Michiru! No estoy para tus bromas. Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que Mina se valla y me deje.- amenaza Seiya.

- Ay hermanito. ¿y cómo pretendes llegar al aeropuerto tan rápido si manejas como nena?

- No me ayudas mucho.- se queja Seiya.

- Solo soy realista.- comenta la chica sin perder su buen humor.

- ¿a quién quiero engañar?.- lanza el pelinegro llevándose las manos a la frente.- jamás llegaré a tiempo

- No si manejas tu.- comenta Michiru.- pero tal vez con un poco de ayuda de un profesional…- Dice mientras señala a Haruka que había estado parada a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

- Haruka, ¿harías eso por mi?.- comenta Seiya impresionado.

- Claro… eres parte de la familia de mi novia.- expresa la alta rubia con sinceridad.- Además Michiru siempre me ha dicho que manejas como nena.

- Gracias hermanita.- se apena Seiya. – tu siempre hablando bien de nosotros.

- ¿vamos a ir al aeropuerto o te vas a poner a llorar?.- amenaza la señorita Spencer.

- Vamos…

-000-

En el área de documentación de equipaje, un delgado y alto joven de cabello azul terminaba de pasar la ultima maleta.

Cuando le entregaron los documentos caminó hacia una silla donde aguardaba una bella chica rubia ataviada con una chamarra color melocotón y unos vaqueros azul marino.

- Listo, Señorita. Su avión sale en una hora. Lo mejor será que te acompañe a la sala de abordaje.

- Gracias zafiro. Eres un gran amigo

- Si. Creo que lo soy, escucho esas cuatro palabras muy a menudo.

- Lo dices por Makoto. ¿verdad?

- Si. Así es. Lo digo por ella. ¿sabes? Mako y yo nos conocimos mucho antes que ese "príncipe de cuento Hansford " apareciera en su vida. La apoyé, la escuché y la quise más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido quererla. Aun así, cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes chocaron con los de Andrew todo estuvo perdidio…

- Zaf. No se que decir.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió con tristeza el chico Black.- dime. ¿En Roma te reunirás con tus padres?

- No. Claro que no. Lo último que quiero escuchar es "te lo dije" ¿sabes? Ellos tampoco creen en mi. Piensan que soy un remedo de un mal chiste y cuando supieron que salía con un Spencer lo primero que dijeron fue "no durará"; desgraciadamente tuvieron razón.

- Entonces, si no vas con tus padres, ¿qué harás en Roma?

- Rentaré un auto que me lleve hasta Nápoles y después tomaré un ferri que me lleve a Capri.- comenta con seguridad la rubia.

- ¿sola?.- pregunta sorprendido el alto joven.

- Claro. Me servirá para pensar.- sonríe Mina con timidez.

- Por supuesto que no. No pasarás año nuevo sola en algún lugar del otro lado del mundo. Iré contigo.

- Oh…por supuesto que no. No podría pedirte algo así.

- No me lo estás pidiendo. De hecho me estarías salvando. No quiero seguir aquí. Aun cuando entendí que no soy la felicidad de Makoto, me duele verla feliz en otros brazos.

- Pero…¿y tu equipaje?

- Algo compraremos allá. Suelo viajar ligero.

- Gracias, Zaf.- se abraza emocionada la pequeña chica.

- Iré a comprar mi boleto. Espérame aquí. ¿quieres?.- comenta el joven de los ojos azules después de toser ligeramente tras la efusiva muestra de afecto de Mina.

- Claro que si. No me moveré de aquí.

Mina sonrió sinceramente hasta ver perderse al peliazúl entre la gente. La hacía muy feliz haber encontrado a un amigo como Zafiro. Al menos ahora sabía que contaba con el para apoyarla.

- ¡Mina!.- escuchó el grito de una conocida voz masculina.

- Seiya. ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunta casi como un reclamo la chica de los ojos celestes.

- Mina…No puedes irte así.- comenta con voz entrecortada el alto joven Spencer.

- ¿y por qué no? Ya me dejaste muy en claro que no soy la mujer apropiada para ti.- dice con molestia la rubia.

- Mina…no digas esas cosas.- suplica el pelilargo.- tu eres la mujer apropiada.

- Eso lo dices solo por miedo a la soledad, Seiya. Tu siempre le has tenido miedo a la soledad. Así que se que solo lo estás diciendo por salir del paso. Por no estar solo.

- No es verdad, Mina. ¡Yo te amo!.- grita desesperado el delgado joven.

- Si, eso lo se pero…nunca será lo mismo. Si me disculpas…mi avión no tarda en despegar…

- Mina…por favor no te vallas…-Suplica el joven tirando del brazo a la rubia que ya se había puesto de pie para alejarse, al voltearse ella él aprovecha para arrodillarse ante la joven y sacar la pequeña caja de terciopelo que le había cedido su hermano mayor.- cásate conmigo…

- Seiya….- Susurra sorprendida la chica.-¿Es el anillo de tía Gabrielle?.-

- Si… el mismo. Mina… se que soy un tonto. Pero de verdad te amo y me haría muy feliz que aceptaras casarte conmigo.

- Seiya…yo no se que decir.- articula con dificultad la joven de cabellos dorados.

- Dime que sí…. Por favor.

- Seiya…- Se abraza la linda joven a su novio mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras corren por sus ojos, el aprovecha para ponerle el anillo de compromiso a ella, que en la emoción no pone resistencia alguna, cuando es dueña de sí coloca sus manos en el torso del joven mirándolo a los ojos.- solo respóndeme una pregunta.

- La que tu quieras mi bella princesa…

- Antes de que discutiéramos…¿tu me habías visto como la compañera de tu vida?

- Bueno…yo…no Pero lo importante es que recapacité, mi cielo. Lo que importa es que me di cuenta de lo que eres en mi vida…

- Ella clavó sus hermosos ojos en los ojos rasgados de su novio analizando cada centímetro de su rostro.- ¿alguna vez imaginaste como serían nuestros hijos, dónde te gustaría vivir conmigo?.

- no… Pero eso lo decidiremos sobre la marcha. ¿no lo crees?.- sonríe el chico.

- No…no lo creo.- dice con seguridad la pequeña joven quitándose el anillo de compromiso y entregándoselo a Seiya.- creo que no soy "esa mujer" que necesitas, Seiya. Cuando amas a alguien te ves soñando sobre el futuro. Haces estupideces sin pensarlo un segundo.

- ¿no te parece lo suficientemente estúpido venir al aeropuerto en navidad a alcanzarte?.- responde el joven de la larga cabellera negra.

- Lo lamento. Pero no puedo aceptar.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí. Mina? Creí que querías casarte conmigo.- pregunta con frustración el delgado joven.

- Quería… hasta que me di cuenta que tu no…así no quiero nada.- intenta reír sin éxito la delgada chica.

- Yo si quiero, Mina…- confiesa con tristeza el más joven de los Spencer.

- ¿en verdad?.- Pregunta incrédula la señorita Ahino.- ¿de verdad nos imaginas como a Rei y a Darien con Hotaru, siendo una familia? ¿o cómo a Andrew y Makoto brincando de felicidad por la venida de su bebé?

- Bueno…eso vendrá después, Mina.- dice Seiya con Nerviosismo.

- Si. Tienes razón. Vendrá después.- sonríe con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor la linda Rubia.- con la chica adecuada.- Mina se para de puntitas para besar la mejilla de Seiya.- nos vemos, Seiya. Te deseo mucha suerte…

Mina dio media vuelta dejando a su ahora ex novio paralizado con el anillo de la tía Gabrielle en la mano aun sin comprender que había pasado. La vio perderse entre la gente hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de ella; Ya en el avión la rubia tomó su asiento junto al Zafiro que la miraba extrañado, el chico analizó el rostro de Mina, hasta que no pudo evitarlo más y rompió el silencio.

- ¿estás bien?.- pregunta con genuina preocupación él.

- Si…ahora ya lo estoy…

-000-

En la sala de la cabaña Spencer, Endimión y Gea observaban a la pequeña Hotaru jugar con su muñeca "Risa" y con la enorme casa de muñecas que Santa le había traído de obsequio.

- ¿dónde se habrán metido todos?.- pregunta Gea con impaciencia.

- Mujer…deja de ser tan controladora, seguro estarán en algún lugar.- tranquiliza su esposo.

- Si… tienes razón… viejos hábitos…lo lamento

- ¿a dónde fueron todos?.- se escucha la voz de Darien que aparece en la sala abrazado a su amada diosa de fuego.

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo. Pero tu padre me limita.- se queja la Señora Spencer.

- Bueno…Seiya dijo que iría alcanzar a Mina para intentar detenerla.- Informa Darien.- Seguro Haruka y Michiru lo llevaron, ya que Seiya maneja como nena. No habría otra forma en que mi bobo hermano llegara antes del anochecer al aeropuerto

- Darien…No hables así.- Lo riñe su novia mientras toman asiento en uno de los sillones.

- MI hijo tiene toda la razón, Rei.- Se une Endimión.- Seiya maneja como una princesa.

- Eso Justificaría el paradero de Haruka y Michiru.- Comenta Gea.- Pero, ¿dónde se habrán metido Makoto y Andrew?

- ¿alguien preguntó por nosotros?.- comenta Andrew mientras baja las escaleras con un par de maletas a cuestas.

- ¿y esas maletas?.- Pregunta Rei sorprendida al ver bajar a sus amigos con todo su equipaje.

- Bueno es que…-Duda Makoto en las palabras adecuadas.- Andrew y yo iremos a celebrar que de nuevo estamos juntos.

- Pero…¿tan pronto?.- cuestiona la bella chica de orbes amatistas.

- Si. Nuestro avión saldrá en poco tiempo. Apenas estamos en tiempo.- responde Andrew con una sonrisa de par en par.

- Bueno,,,-Se pone de pie la delgada chica de cabello negro para despedirse de su mejor amiga.- solo por que me hace muy feliz saber que ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo te perdono cortar nuestras vacaciones.

- No te preocupes.- intervino Andrew.- Te prometo que iremos a visitarlos en la primer oportunidad a Londres.

- ¡Más te vale, Hansford!.- Amenaza la famosa modelo.

- Bueno, Amigo.- se une Darien.- Al menos déjennos llevarlos al aeropuerto.

- Gracias. Pero ya hemos pedido un taxi. Solo queremos despedirnos y agradecer sus atenciones.- dice Andrew.- Señor y Señora Spencer, Mil gracias por todo y una disculpa por todos los…inconvenientes causados.

- No te preocupes, Andrew. Eres parte de la familia, estamos acostumbrados.- justifica Endimión.

- Así es, Hijo. Para nosotros eres un Spencer más.- Se abraza la mujer de cabello turquesa al alto rubio.- vuelvan cuando quieran.

- Gracias, Gea. Prometo que la próxima vez que vengamos conocerás al heredero de los Hansford.- responde con notoria emoción el rubio joven de las pupilas azules.

- Más les vale.- Amenaza la madura mujer.

- Rei…Amiga.- Se dirige la alta castaña a su amiga abrazándola.- Gracias por todo, te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Yo también y más te vale que me llames en cuanto lleguen a su "destino misterioso".- bufa la joven amatista.

- Eso ni pensarlo. Cuñadita.- se une Andrew aprisionando la cintura de su esposa.- nuestro destino turístico no cuenta con comunicación alguna, es un lugar…paradisíáco, si Makoto no estuviera ya embarazada te aseguro que pasaríamos el tiempo haciendo un nuevo "Handsfordcito".

- ¿y cómo harías un nuevo "Handsfordcito"?.- Pregunta con inocencia la pequeña Hotaru que se acercó a donde estaban todos mientras abrazaba su muñeca logrando que el rostro de su bella hermana se descompusiera y se ganara la mirada fulminante de Rei Hacia Andrew.

- Bueno pequeña…eso significa.- Intenta explicar Andrew cuando el claxon del Taxi se escucha afuera de la cabaña Spencer.-Te lo explicaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. Debemos irnos

- Adiós.- se abraza de nueva cuenta la alta mujer de orbes verdes a su mejor amiga y da un beso en la frente a la pequeña Hotaru saliendo de prisa de la cabaña Spencer.

- Rei…-Llama Hotaru a su hermana mayor tirando de su sweeter.

- ¿si?

- ¿cómo se hacen los "Handsfodcitos"?.- Pregunta de nueva cuenta la pequeña a su hermana.

- Este…bueno pues…Darien es el inteligente en ésta familia. Que él te lo explique. ¿verdad amor?.- dice la bella chica besando la mejilla de su pareja.

- Este… claro. Claro.- responde el pelinegro llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- ¡pero para eso tendrán que alcanzarme!.- Son las palabras de Darien antes de correr escaleras arriba escabulléndose de ambas chicas que salen disparadas tras el.

- ¡espera, Papi! ¡No huyas!.- Grita la pequeña Hotaru.

- ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡Esa información te toca a ti! ¡tu eres el doctor!.- Grita la delgada pelinegra persiguiendo a Darien y dejando a solas a los patriarcas de la familia Spencer, Endimión notó como la expresión en el rostro de su compañera cambió a un gesto que hace bastante tiempo no observaba, el aprovechó para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

- ¿qué ocurre, querida?.- Pregunta con voz aterciopelada el alto hombre.

- Nada…es solo que…creo que no me había dado cuenta que tenemos la familia con la que siempre hemos soñado.- comenta con voz suave la Señora Spencer mientras recarga su mejilla en el Pecho de Endimión.

- Si, tienes razón mi vida, tienes toda la razón…

Gea y Endimión caminaron en silencio hasta la sala tomando asiento junto a la chimenea; ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna, en ésta ocasión solo deseaban disfrutar en paz de su regalo de navidad, una hermosa e inusual familia feliz…

**Fin**

**¡Hola!**

**Yo aquí terminando mi regalo de Navidad hacia ustedes (un poco tarde, lo reconozco) Ha sido una verdadera tortura los ultimos 8 dias trabajar sin mi Laptopcita! Mi compu está super lenta y tardo muchisimo más, aunque espero pronto solucionar éste problema y claro está, que el próximo capitulo de "secretos del pasado" se publique desde nuestra nueva guarida del mal wajajajajjaaja.**

**HiKaru:**

**contra viento y marea aquí tenes el final de una historia de navidad, como ves...no maté al darien, pobrecito, en navidad sería muy cruel jajajaj.**

**Dianarr07: Mil gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Me hace muy feliz saber que somos más las Mars fans Against Bobarenas wajajajaja. Poco a poco dominaremos el mundo :)**

**Made:**

**¿donde andas? Espero mi fic de navidad fuese de tu agrado, que yo con andrew me he reido un montón ¡es incorregible! Esos niños y sus bromitas pesadas.**

**Lector silencioso:**

**Gracias por leer (aun en silencio) ésta historia hecha con mucho cariño.-y bastantes tropiezos.- me gustaría saber tu opinión. Únete al club, al lado oscuro wajajjajaja. Cada día somos más las seguidoras de esta hermosa pareja Rei/Darien con la infaltable participacion de Andrew/Mako.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**p.d: Prometo no olvidar secretos del pasado, es solo que esta compu me vuelve loca!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	10. Epilogo

**Una Historia de Navidad**

**Epílogo:**

**Londres tres semanas después de Navidad**

Una guapa mujer de cabello negro entra a su departamento dejando el abrigo colgado en el perchero, un alto hombre de ojos azules la observa desde la cocina regalándole una sonrisa a la recién llegada y extendiéndole una taza de café.

- Hola, Hermosa.- saluda él.

- Hola.- Responde ella automáticamente mientras toma su taza y besa suavemente al hombre ante ella. La chica toma asiento en la silla de la barra.- creí que ya te habrías ido al hospital

- No. Me llamaron del hospital. Cancelaron mi cirugía de las diez, así que decidí quedarme un poco más contigo. Te preparé el desayuno.- Extiende el guapo hombre un poco de fruta con queso Cottage.

- Mmhhmm. Mi héroe.- comentó la chica mientras probaba su desayuno, el hombre ante ella colocó su plato en la barra que consistía en unos huevos estrellados con tocino.- ¿eso desayunarás?

- Si, Linda. Se me antojó, ¿gustas?.- dijo el gallardo doctor extendiendo el tenedor a su compañera que hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

- Hiugh…no. Aleja esa cosa de mí.

- No hagas esas caras. Que me ha quedado delicioso.- saborea Darien su creación.- ¿cómo se sintió Hotaru al regresar al colegio?

- Feliz. Entró a la escuela presumiendo a todos los niños su muñeca nueva y su fantástico paseo en pony.- Responde sonriente la guapa mujer.

- Creo que tendrá demasiadas aventuras por contarles a sus compañeritos. ¿no lo crees?.- comenta Darien compartiendo una sonrisa de picardía.

- Si. Definitivamente necesitará dos días para terminar de contar su atropellada aventura por Québec.- Se ríe la pequeña mujer.

- ¿qué es eso?.- Pregunta Darien volteando a ver hacia el final de la barra donde se encuentra el bolso de Rei y unos pequeños sobres blancos.

- Nuestros análisis. "Doctor capataz". Sigo insistiendo en que no eran necesarias esas "pruebas de rutina", Mira que hacernos pasar a Hotaru y a mí por esos chequeos semestrales es una exageración. Dime ¡qué persona cuerda se manda realizar pruebas de todo sin sentirse mal! Papá me decía, no te cases nunca con un doctor, Rei ¡están locos! Pero no, ahí voy yo a llevarle la contraria- Se burla ella extendiéndole el sobre a su pareja. – ten los análisis, Pasé por ellos de regreso a casa.

- Linda. No debiste molestarte. Pude recogerlos yo mismo más tarde o pedir en el hospital que los mandaran aquí. Y técnicamente aun no estamos casados,¡Me parece eterno esperar hasta el verano!.

- Darien, son solo un par de meses, no seas exagerado. Es justo el tiempo necesario para organizar todo y sobre los análisis…Eso se llama abuso de poder, Doctor Spencer.- se ríe la linda chica de ojos violeta mientras empieza a jugar con la computadora portátil que está a su derecha sobre la barra desayunadora.

- Ahh. Casi lo olvido. Makoto se conectó hace un par de minutos. Me pidió que te dijera que la buscaras.

- ¿ya regresó a París?.- Pregunta sonriente la pequeña mujer mientras solicita una videoconferencia en la computadora. ¿cómo le fue? ¿qué te dijo?

- Nada, Linda. Solo que quería hablar contigo. – Responde Darien a sabiendas de que sus palabras están lanzadas al aire ya que Rei ha dejado de prestarle atención, el toma un sobre para empezar a revisarlo.

- ¡Mako!.- Brinca emocionada la pequeña chica en su silla mientras observa del otro lado de la pantalla a su alta amiga.- ¿cuándo regresaste?

- Apenas hace un par de instantes.- dice la bella castaña mientras puede observarse al fondo de la Imagen a Andrew cargando unas pesadas maletas.

- Mako. ¿dónde dejo éstas maletas?.- pregunta el rubio respirando con dificultad.

- Andrew. ¿tengo que decírtelo todo?.- Dice molesta la ojiverde mirando con molestia al alto chico.- ¡van en la habitación! ¡Y más te vale que empieces a desempacar las cosas!

- Pero, Mako. Estoy cansado.- chilla Andrew.

- Pero nada. Y date prisa que quiero que vallamos a desayunar fuera.- amenaza la Señora Hansford.

- Sí, Mi amor.- contesta resignado el ojiazúl.

- Cuéntame. ¿cómo te fue?¿ a dónde fueron?.- Pregunta Rei.

- Amor, déjala hablar.- se ríe Darien notando la ansiedad de su pareja.

- Andrew y yo hicimos ese viaje a Suiza que tanto tiempo habíamos dejado en espera.- Confiesa la castaña.- No tienes idea. ¡es hermoso! Todo era tan bello, Rei.

- Tanto que te olvidaste de tu mejor amiga.- regaña con falsa molestia la chica del otro lado de la pantalla.

- ¡claro que no!.- Reta Makoto.- Es solo que el bobo de Andrew no llevó su computadora portátil y ambos habíamos dejado nuestros celulares en París, sabes que no soy buena para recordar cosas…no se me tu número telefónico de memoria.

- No te preocupes, Mako. Entiendo que querías estar a solas con Andrew.- guiña un ojo Rei a la castaña que se sonroja ligeramente.

- Bueno. En eso tienes mucha razón, ¡nos disfrutamos bastante!.- Responde lasciva la chica del cabello castaño evocando sus vacaciones.

- Bueno, solo no olvides ser cuidadosa, no querrás lastimar al pequeño Andy o a la hermosa Sayurita.- aconseja Rei mientras da un sorbo a su taza de café.

- ¡ay por eso no te preocupes, Cuñada!.- Interviene Andrew asomándose en el monitor.- de hecho nos pusimos al día.

- ¿cómo?.- comenta Rei confundida.- ¿de qué hablas?

- Bueno…en cuanto nos subimos al avión nos dimos cuenta que no estaba embarazada.- confiesa la castaña.

- ¿cómo?

- Si…La cruel de Makoto me hizo preguntar de pasajero en pasajeros quién traía tampones.- Acusa Andrew.- Todos me vieron muy raro.

- No pensarías que sería yo la que consiguiera tampones. ¿o si?.- gruñe la joven de ojos verdes.

- No, Mi amor…- Responde apenado el guapo Rubio.

- Makoto…Lamento escuchar esas noticias.- Confiesa apenada la Joven de cabello negro.

- No te preocupes, amiga…En cuanto pudimos poner manos a la obra, comenzamos, y es que decidimos que los padres de Andrew merecen conocer a sus nietos.- Comenta sonriente la alta mujer.

- bueno…Creo que esas pruebas caseras no son tan confiables como creímos en un principio.- Dice Rei mientras observa su computadora.

- generalmente tienen un 98% de efectividad.- Se une Darien sin despegar sus ojos de los análisis de la familia.

- Pues entonces esa prueba fue parte del 2%, Mi vida.- lanza Rei con soberbia.

- No…No lo creo.-Insiste Darien sin voltear a ver a Rei.

- Entonces, ¿me quiere explicar por qué la prueba de Makoto dio positiva cuando es obvio que Makoto no está embarazada?.- reta la bella chica a su novio.

- Bueno, chicos…no es tan importante. ¿verdad?.- Concilia Andrew desde el otro lado de la computadora.

- ¡claro que lo es!.- Insiste la pelinegra.- Explícame.

- Bien…Ese resultado puede corresponder a mil cosas.- Dice Darien retirando finalmente la vista de los estudios y analizando a su pareja.- no se, un lote defectuoso, no seguir las instrucciones correctamente o…

- ¿o qué?

- Error Humano.- Finaliza Darien con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿error humano?.- Pregunta Makoto desde París.

- Si… Error humano.- Confirma el doctor.

- Darien. Tal vez Makoto y yo no somos doctoras. Pero sabemos cómo utilizar una prueba de embarazo.- Reclama molesta la bella amatista.

- no lo dudo. Mi cielo. Pero definitivamente hubo un error ese día.- Explica el alto doctor sonriendo con ternura a su pareja.

- No pudo haber habido ningún error, Darien. No seas necio.-se exaspera la bella chica de cabello negro. ¿qué error pudo haber ocurrido?

- intercambio de test.- Explica el guapo hombre extendiendo los análisis de laboratorio de su prometida.

- ¿qué?.- son las únicas palabras que puede articular la pequeña Mujer al leer la hoja de papel entre sus manos.

- ¿qué? ¿qué?.- Pregunta Andrew desde el otro lado del monitor. ¿qué ocurre?

- Ocurre.- Responde Darien al notar que su prometida sigue en shock.- que a fin de cuentas no fue tan mala idea comprar un departamento con varias habitaciones.

- Darien…-dice Makoto sonriente .- ¿quieres decir que Rei y tu serán padres?

- si…totalmente confirmado.- expresa con una felicidad inocultable el guapo hombre de ojos azules.

- Felicidades, Amigo.- Brinca emocionado el rubio.- Esto amerita una cena. Iremos a Londres en la primer oportunidad para invitarlos a cenar. ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

- los recibiremos encantados.- Acepta el pelinegro sonriente que nota como su novia sigue aun revisando los análisis.

- Bueno…Andrew prometió llevarme a desayunar.- lanza Makoto notando como su amiga sigue incrédula.- Hablamos después, chicos.

- adiós.- Se despide Darien cerrando la computadora portátil y observando con ternura a su pareja.- ¿estás bien?

- si…es solo que… eso es imposible…-Articula casi en un susurro la bella mujer de pelo negro.- ¿no es así?.- pregunta ella volteando a ver a su pareja sorprendida.

- No es tan imposible, preciosa.- Responde Darien sonriente mientras toma del talle a su pareja para sentarla en la barra de la cocina y tenerla de frente.- No es lo más común, mi cielo. Pero si hay casos en los que aun tomando anticonceptivos ocurre. No has tenido tu ciclo aún, ¿o si?

- Bueno…No. Pero debe ser normal, digo, Suspendí la píldora, es lógico tener desajustes, ¿o no?.- Intenta justificar la delgada joven.

- También lo es, aunque las pruebas de sangre son bastante exactas, Mi vida.- Responde Darien.

- Es que no lo puedo creer…

- Rei. ¿es sorpresa lo que leo en tu rostro? ¿o es miedo?.- Pregunta directo él.

- Ambas en realidad.- Confiesa la bella mujer.- Me toma por sorpresa la noticia y aparte de todo si esas pruebas son correctas… ¡estoy aterrada!

- ¿aterrada?.- Pregunta el alto hombre arqueando una de sus cejas.- ¿es acaso que dudas otra vez sobre nosotros?

- claro que no.- Se apresura la chica de las pupilas violeta a explicar a su amado.- No es eso mi amor, Ya me quedó bien claro que tu no irás a ningún sitio. Es solo que…¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿y si me equivoco?.¿y si no soy una buena madre?

- Rei…Mi cielo. ¡qué cosas dices!.- Se ríe relajado el hombre de las pupilas azules.- por supuesto que eso no pasará, ve a Hotaru. Has hecho un trabajo excelente con ella y eso que eras muy joven cuando te hiciste cargo de ella. Ahora con la experiencia de Hotaru creo que la libraremos mejor. ¿no lo crees?

- si…tienes razón.- Recapacitó la chica de las pupilas violeta mientras respira de nueva cuenta.

- Además…No lo olvides…Somos un equipo mi amor.- acaricia Darien la mejilla rosada de su prometida.- y a la pequeña Rei la criaremos juntos.

- o Darien.- corrige ella.

- No. No…Será una pequeña Rei con tu sonrisa y tus ojos y tu pelo y …mi carácter.

- ¿insinúas que tengo mal carácter? .- Arquea su ceja la chica de pupilas amatista.

- No, claro que no mi cielo.-responde Darien moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado buscando palabras.- yo lo amaré de igual manera, solo por ser parte de ti.

- Te salvaste justo a tiempo.-Dice Rei arqueando una ceja divertida por la respuesta sacada de la manga de Darien.- ¿sabes?...Creo que estoy teniendo mi primer antojo oficial.

- tu dime que deseas y lo tendrás.- Promete el guapo doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues…-Rei tira de la corbata de su pareja posesiva y lascivamente mientras enreda sus piernas desnudas a la cintura del doctor.- No es precisamente comida…

Ella unió sus labios a los suyos con fiereza; el se perdió explorando en la profundidad de su boca, ella se dejó explorar, recorrer, disfrutar. …

Y a final de cuentas, al final del día; las cosas terminaron siendo mejor de lo que hubieran imaginado, por que cuando dejamos que la vida nos sorprenda, cuando bajamos la guardia; cosas sorprendentes pueden ocurrir y es que ¿quién dijo que todo se resume a una historia de Navidad?

**¿Fin?**

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Si...Estoy aquí desde mi Robotina...Las cosas no salieron como las he planeado y zaz que sigo trabajando en mi vieja compu de escritorio y peor aun seguiré así dos semanas más :'( Ni hablar.**

**pues no pude resistirlo y les he hecho un pequeñito epílogo jejejeje espero fuese de su agrado ;)**

**Dianarr07:**

**Mil gracias por tus ánimos me hace muy feliz saber que no estamos solas en el odio hacia la bobarena wajajajajajja Bienvenida al lado obscuro.**

**Angel natsumi:**

**Gracias por tus ánimos :D. Espero que el final no te decepcionara y la historia fuese de tu agrado :D**

**Hikaru:**

**Amiga. He aquí un plus de mi fic jejeje ya sabes que a mi este par me gusta junto hasta en mermelada y tenía que agregar este apartadito ejejejje.**

**MadeMatona:**

**Amigocha. ¡siempre tuviste razón! pero no iba a dartela hasta que te chutaras 9 capitulos y un epílogo jajajjajaja ¡la embarazada era la reicita! y si definitivamente yo creo que en ese viajecito por los alpes la familia Hansford ha aumentado. ¿tu que opinas?**

**chicos y chicas los dejo, me he rendido y publicaré el proximo capitulo de secretos del pasado desde esta computadora, claro está espero hacerlo antes del sabado por que ¡el sabado es mi cumple wiiii!**

**Saluditos**

**Vientoaguamarina**


End file.
